The Relationship
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: Worlds collide at the Raydor house. Totally A/U, set when the Raydor kids are teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**Totally A/U, set when the Raydor kids were teenagers...I had this idea this afternoon, so let me know if it's worth exploring. I have been trying to think of story ideas we haven't explored at all.**

* * *

"Psst, is she around?" Ricky heard from the back door to the house. He looked up to see an impatient Emily trying to sneak back in. He took a quick glance around.

"No, she's in her room. Coast is clear," he nodded. She nodded to him and snuck back in the house and darted up the stairs.

"Thanks," she whispered loudly, as Ricky shook his head. Emily had obviously been out with the boyfriend-short skirt, platform sandals, yeah, no mystery where she'd been. Sharon hadn't heard about the boyfriend yet; Emily had managed to keep things pretty quiet. That wasn't too hard since Sharon did work a lot. She had somewhat normal hours, but just long ones. Emily had started seeing her boyfriend a month or so ago, and she just didn't want to bring it up to her mom. Bringing up a boyfriend meant things got awkward, and she knew her mom would want to ask questions and such. For now, Emily didn't want to answer anything.

A few minutes later, Emily walked back downstairs, this time clad in pajama pants, a loose t-shirt, and her hair up in a messy bun. She was carrying a textbook, and Ricky quietly chuckled; Emily was good. She was playing the "have a lot of studying" card well.

"Mom?" Emily called down the hall toward Sharon's room. "I was just taking a break from studying," she said as she got closer to Sharon's room and knocked on the door.

Sharon's door swung open, and Emily came face to face with Sharon, who was now in her robe with her hair up, wet, from the bathroom, "Hi honey," Sharon smiled, "You've been studying for a long time now. Ready for a break?"

Emily nodded, smiling, "Sure, maybe we could all watch something and make some popcorn? It's Saturday, so we don't have to be at school tomorrow."

Sharon pursed her lips, "No, but we do have church. Okay, popcorn and something short-sitcom or something. We aren't starting a movie this late."

Emily nodded and yelled to Ricky, "Ricky, want some popcorn?"

"Sure, I'll always eat," he replied, and the two ladies giggled at his comment.

As Emily and Sharon walked to the kitchen, Sharon put her arm around Emily, "So, how is all the studying?"

Emily nodded, "It's fine, but it's also annoying. I don't see why I have to be so well rounded with all this math. You know when I graduate in the spring, I just want to dance."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, which you will do at college, where you will take all kinds of classes. You and I both know we aren't having this discussion about a well-rounded education again, Emily," Sharon frowned. "Dancing is great, and I support it fully, but you are also going to have a degree to fall back on one day."

Emily sighed, "I know. I'm just tired of all the math. I get it and all; I just don't like it."

Sharon nodded, "Welcome to life. There are a lot of things you won't like about life, but you have to just get through it."

Once the three had spent some quality family time together, they all decided to turn in for the night. Emily was in her room when Ricky stopped by. The two were really enjoying the split floorplan of their house with Sharon's room downstairs and their rooms upstairs.

"So, what did you do tonight?" Ricky asked, as he leaned up against her doorframe.

Emily shrugged, "We went to the movies. It was cool."

"You like this guy?" Ricky asked, "I mean, you must if you're sneaking around like you are. Mom's going to kill you when she finds out."

Emily sighed and looked to Ricky, "I don't know yet. I mean, I think I like him-well, I do," she smiled. "He's hot too," she grinned.

Ricky made a face, "Please, I don't want to hear any details. Really. Mom won't kill you because he's 'hot' as you say, but she'll kill you for sneaking around with a 21-year-old."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I don't see what the big deal is! So, he's 21. I'm turning 18 in a month. If I was already at college, it wouldn't be a big deal. She should be glad he's not some loser; at least he's in college."

"Well, just be careful," Ricky nodded, "I'm fine covering for you as long as you keep up your end of the bargain to be home at reasonable times and let me use the car. I still think Mom is going to be ticked. The age thing is just one thing she'll hate."

"I know," Emily sighed, "but, I'm not going to stop seeing a guy I like because Mom might get mad. Really? We both know her guy judgement isn't the best. How long has it been since we've seen Dad-two years? I get it that she wants to protect me and all, but she's got to realize that I'm graduating and going to school soon. She has to let go. I'm not interested in dating any of the idiots in my class at school. Nathan's different; he's a lot more mature, and he's not into idiotic high school guy stuff."

"Hey! I resent that," Ricky commented, "I'm a high school guy."

"Exactly my point," Emily grinned. "Seriously, thanks for covering for me."

Ricky nodded, "Yup, and you'll owe me big. When you leave, I won't have anyone to cover for me. Plus, with one of Mama Bear's cubs out of the house, I'm worried she'll go all overprotective of me at home."

Emily nodded, "She probably will. Where is Dad? He needs to float back into town so she can divorce him. Mom needs a life, a better one than dear old dad has given her."

"Agree," Ricky nodded, "because we also both know her IA team isn't exactly the social crowd either."

"Well, some of that is because Mom is the boss, but enough about her. I'm going to go to bed," Emily stated.

Ricky crossed his arms and glared at her, "No you're not. You're going to get into bed and call Nathan aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. I'm going to see if I can sneak out tomorrow again. Nathan is hoping to get out of dinner with his dad. If he can, we're going to meet up. You good with that?"

Ricky shrugged, "Whatever, fine with me. Anytime you sneak out, that just gets me the car to myself for another day," he grinned. "Mom really is dense if she thinks we're just so loving we can share the car so easily."

Emily covered her mouth from laughing out loud, "Yeah, she said something to me the other day, something like, 'It's nice to see you share the car so easily with Ricky. He just got his license, and I know it means a lot to him,' and I just had to keep from laughing. So, you're welcome. If you get the car everyday you cover for me, I'm cool with that. Besides, Nathan has a car-an old one, but a car."

Ricky just nodded, "Well, I am still not sure if I want to be around or I want to hide when Mom finally finds out. Like I said, the age thing is just one thing she'll hate. You know she's going to flip when she discovers you are dating one of her idiot, troublemaker detective's kids."

Emily waved him off, "I'm not worried about that. Nathan Flynn has no relationship with his dad, well, almost none. Mom can't hold that against him."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, there's no chance you can sneak out for all of Friday night?" Nathan asked Emily as the two sat, kissing down the street from Emily's house. Emily knew she couldn't have him park much closer. With her mom a detective, she would get suspicious of a car anywhere near the house.

"No," Emily frowned playfully at him. "My mom is pretty strict about us not staying at friends' houses, so that trick won't work. She's always been like that-I guess not trusting others mostly. She likes us home at night. Some of that is probably from dad; he obviously hasn't been home at night in years," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, consider yourself lucky. My dad," he groaned, "couldn't pull himself out of a bottle long enough to raise us. Now, he's trying to convince me he's changed, but no thanks. I'm fine without him, and I know your mom has to deal with him plenty too. That doesn't scream change to me."

"Just look at us-two screw-ups for dads," she sighed. "Back to what I was saying, Mom won't go for the spending the night at a friend's house routine, even though I'm almost 18. She's pretty uptight about that. Thank goodness Ricky doesn't mind covering for me. It was genius of me to think of the car idea. He pretty much has the car everyday right now, but that just means I can see you more often."

"I like the sound of that," he smiled. "Sorry we don't have any real privacy anywhere. With three other roommates, it's kind of crazy at my place. Good old campus housing."

She shrugged, "It's okay. I'm not ready for that yet, you know," she fidgeted, "but, I really like you. If I'd met you before I decided on my college pick, I might have stayed closer to home."

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't end up at USC with me. That would have been awesome. Guess I'll just have to road trip it to Arizona State sometimes," Nathan said.

"Well," Emily said, as she turned and ran her hands through his hair, "at least then, we won't have to worry about sneaking around."

"Good point, and-" Nathan was interrupted with Emily's phone ringing.

"Ricky," she nodded to Nathan, "Hold on. Ricky-what's up?"

"Are you close to getting home? I have a feeling Mom knows something is up," Ricky told her.

"Umm, yeah," she frowned to Nathan, "I'll be right home. Thanks," she replied and hung up.

"Gotta go," she shrugged, as he leaned in and kissed her again, "My mom is snooping around. I had a great time tonight; thanks for dinner, and well, it's always fun sitting down the street in your car," she giggled.

He ran his hand down her arm, pulling her in and kissing her again, "You're welcome, and I had fun too. I'm glad I could blow off dinner with my dad. Taking you to dinner was a lot more fun," he winked.

"I'll talk to you later," she said as she opened the car door and disappeared through the neighborhood.

Emily managed to sneak back into the darkened house. She'd told Sharon a couple hours ago she didn't feel well and was heading to bed. It looked like the whole household had gone to bed now, and she said a silent prayer. After quickly changing out of her date dress, she popped into Ricky's room to catch up with him.

"Hey," she nodded to him. He was relaxing on his bed with his laptop. He was really into computers, something Emily didn't get. She wasn't into technology, not like Ricky. While she liked the arts, he liked computers and science. She was sure he'd do that in college. Ricky nodded to her, and she continued, "Thanks for the call. Mom go to bed?"

"Yeah, she was about to come up here and check on you, but I told her I would for her. I had to sneak back downstairs to unlock the back door for you. She hasn't been up here, so you might want to wander downstairs like you've been asleep," he offered.

"On it. Thanks again," she disappeared, going to the kitchen for a glass of water. She made sure to make a lot of noise, which worked as she planned. It brought Sharon out of her room.

"Hi Honey," Sharon said, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," she nodded, "but I woke up. I think Ricky opened my door, and well, then I decided to get a glass of water," she offered a fake yawn as she said that. It seemed to work; Sharon didn't ask anything further.

"So," Sharon asked, "I got the weekly email from the high school with all the upcoming events. For the first time, prom is now listed," she grinned. "Are you going?"

Emily made a face, "Ahh, I'm not sure. I'm kind of over high school stuff."

Sharon nodded, "I get that, but you may want to go. It's your last big thing, and well, even if you go with friends, I think you will have a good time. Maybe you ask a guy to go; it doesn't have to be anything romantic. You are leaving for school, so maybe find someone who would be fun to hang out with all evening."

"I'll think about it," Emily nodded, "Did you go to yours?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, I didn't. No one asked me," she shrugged. "I wasn't exactly popular in school, and I didn't date. I guess that's why I'm suggesting you think about it. Back in my day, girls didn't ask guys, and they didn't go in groups with friends. It's different now, so think about it."

"I will, Mom. Thanks," she smiled. "Okay, I'm off to bed again," Emily added.

"Love you," they both said, almost in unison, and they started to laugh.

Once Emily crawled into bed, she called Nathan again to talk. They normally spent a couple hours talking late into the evenings. This Sunday night was no exception.

"Make it home okay?" he asked.

"I did," she replied. "I owe Ricky, though. So, get this, my mom asked if I was going to prom."

"Are you?" Nathan replied. One thing Emily liked about him was his directness; he didn't hide things, and he got right to the point. With that, he also made his thoughts and feelings very clear. Sometimes, that was the best quality, and sometimes, it was a little frightening. She'd discovered that when he'd been upfront with her about how much he liked her.

"Hmmm, not sure," she told him. "Thing is, the guy I would take, well, not sure if he's into proms."

"He could be into a prom for one night, especially if that means he gets to see his hot girlfriend all dressed up. Plus, that definitely gives us some alone time," Nathan added.

"True," she sighed, "but, that also means all of this comes out. There's no way my mom will let me go off to prom without meeting the guy. I don't think she'll buy the whole 'meeting up with the girls' act either. I've told you she gets all into things, really likes celebrations and events. Mom will want pictures and everything. She'll find out about us. Are you ready for that?"

"Well," Nathan started, "I can be. I mean, your prom is when-May, another month? Then, you are graduating, and you'll be going to school. It's not like she can forbid us from dating."

"Oh, Mom-she'd try," Emily chuckled, "You know, there's something else I just thought about. Because you are older, my mom would have to sign some release for you to come to the prom with me. You know, you aren't a student there and all. This sounds like a hassle."

"Hey, I'm cool with it. I'm impressed your Catholic school is having a prom. We're only sneaking around because you said your mom would flip. Well, we've managed this far. At some point, we'll have to tell your mom. This might be the best time because I really want to be able to come to your graduation and all. You also have your big recital coming up, and well, I will be there, but it's weird if I can't like see you after because of your mom. I think we're at the point to tell her. Now, after you go to school, she won't have to know what we're doing because you won't be home, but maybe she'll chill after she gets over the initial shock. You said she's not totally against you dating," Nathan offered.

"She's not, but I think she'd be happier if you weren't who you are, you were younger, and you were at my school. She'll have to get over it. So, are we really doing this?" Emily asked.

"Going to prom with you-I'd love to," Nathan smiled into the phone. "For once, I can pick you up at your house."

"Well, you might regret that after you have to deal with Mom. Just ask your dad how tough she is on people. From what I've heard, he's experienced it far too often," Emily stated.

"Yeah, no thanks on that. I'll stay clear of my dad. At least I don't have to worry about telling him. He could care less about me," Nathan said.

"Okay, so we're going public," she sighed. "I guess the easiest thing to do would be to get that form the school requires Mom sign for an outside date to come. I'll just drop that in her lap, telling her she was the one who suggested I come to prom. We'll go from there."

"Can't wait," Nathan said. "Taking you to prom-sounds like a perfect evening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback! It's very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few days later before Emily had the courage to come clean with Sharon, well, not necessarily come clean, but tell her about her prom plans. She had purposely waited until almost bedtime to drop her bombshell. Ricky was hidden on the staircase where he could hear the entire conversation.

"What's this?" Sharon asked from her desk where she was working late into the evening. Emily had just walked into the room and put the paperwork on Sharon's desk that needed to be signed for the school.

"That form needs to be filled out so I can go to prom," Emily provided Sharon with the details. Sharon glanced up at Emily, narrowing her eyes.

"Form? For prom? What is this? I know you don't need a permission slip for prom," she commented as she started to read over the paperwork. She was quiet, and then she started to speak out loud, "Permission for a current student to bring a non-student to prom-Emily what is this?"

Emily shrugged, trying to play things low key, "Well, you told me to think about going to prom, so I did. I decided to go, and well, you have to sign this so I can bring my date."

Sharon's expression turned from shocked to now irritated, "Date?" she asked, as she skimmed the form. "Nathan Flynn! Emily, what is this? You want to go to prom with Nathan Flynn? What is going on? When have you even spoken to him lately?"

Emily tried not to grin. She rarely got one over on her mom, and when she did, it was an awesome feeling. Not many ever saw Sharon come unglued, but it was playing out nicely now, "Mom, I believe you know Nathan Flynn-"she started to say and was cut off.

Sharon smacked the paper down on her desk and turned on her glare at her daughter. She moved her glasses up further on her face, "Yes," she said slowly and deliberately, "I am very well aware of who Nathan is, as well as who his parents are. My question to you is-how does a permission slip to your Catholic school prom end up on my desk, asking for permission for a college student, the son of a colleague, to go to prom with you?"

Emily kept her cool; she'd studied her mom for years, and she knew just how far she could push, "We're friends," she shrugged. "I asked, and he said he'd go. So there. That's it."

Sharon sat back in her chair, pursed her lips, and shook her head, "No, there's more to this than you're telling me. Let's not forget I deal with people lying everyday."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Come on, Mom! We're friends. I saw him at the Christmas thing you dragged us to at work, for all the police officer families. Remember? He was as disinterested to be there as Ricky and I were. That thing was great when we were five, but honestly, it's not really the scene for older kids. I get it; it's supposed to be the family Christmas opportunity, but it's lame. He was irritated his dad almost dragged him there, and he kind of felt like he had to be there. Anyways, we've met before at those things, as you know, and we just started talking. We've been talking since. So, when you put this idea of prom in my head, he came to mind," she smiled.

"Emily, he's in college! He's much older than you," Sharon exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Mom! He's three years older than me, just little more than the age difference as Ricky and I are. I'll be in college in a couple months too, and if it were then, you wouldn't think twice about my dating a guy a couple years older."

"You're dating him?" Sharon pounced on that tidbit

Emily turned red, trying to get out of it, "Well, I hope so," she said simply, leaving things hanging. It could be inferred she HOPED they could date, when she really meant that she hoped by now they were considered an item. "I like him," she shrugged.

Sharon closed her eyes, as she sat back in her chair, "So, you invited him to prom? He agreed?"

"Yes," Emily smiled brightly, assuming she'd gotten over the hurdle. "So, can you sign that, and then I'll turn it in tomorrow?"

Sharon pursed her lips, looking at Emily and blindly reached for her phone, sitting close by to her. Without missing a beat, she picked it up, and very quickly, she started a call. Emily looked at her with total confusion, as Sharon put the phone on speaker.

"Mom, are you calling Dad about this?" Emily said, horrified. "Really? Why will he care? He hasn't been here since I started driving."

Sharon still didn't talk, but then the speaker phone came to life, "Captain, what can I do for you this evening? I know I have kept myself out of trouble," Andy chuckled.

"Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant, but I am sitting here at home with Emily. She's just updated me on something that concerns you."

"Ahh, huh?" Andy asked totally confused. "Umm, Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry to be cryptic there; hearing it, I know it sounded like that. Emily just informed me that she would like to attend her prom with Nathan," Sharon explained.

"Nathan? My Nathan?" Andy asked.

"The very one," Sharon answered.

"Wait, as in like a date?" Andy asked.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Sharon added, "I was just told about the plans from Emily. Apparently, she asked Nathan to her high school prom, and he accepted. Seems as if the two have become friends since the Christmas party at work."

"Oh, I see," Andy replied. "Nathan's in college, you know that, right?"

"I'm aware," Sharon nodded, not that Andy could see her. "I am a little concerned about that myself."

"Let me get to the bottom of this," Andy told Sharon. "I'll get back to you. Thanks for the heads' up."

"Thanks for your help," Sharon added and hung up, looking back up to Emily, who was mortified.

"I can't believe you called his dad! He doesn't even like his dad. I doubt he'll even take his call. They don't get along, and really? Mom, that was so embarrassing! I'm turning 18 in a couple weeks. Can't you just trust me?" Emily complained.

"Hmm," Sharon hummed, "I might trust you if I didn't suspect you've been sneaking out at night. I've suspected that for awhile, but what I couldn't put my finger on is why or where. I'm not stupid to notice that Ricky has been given almost exclusive access to the car, haven't you Ricky?" Sharon said loudly enough for Ricky, who was hiding on the stairs, or so he thought, to hear.

Silence followed; Ricky wasn't dumb enough to get involved, but instead crept back up the stairs.

"Mom, I'm using good judgement. He's a nice guy! You should be happy you do know what his dad does. At least he's not one of your suspects or something. His dad is a cop too, even if he irritates the crap out of you and makes your job difficult," Emily huffed. "Can you just sign the form?"

Sharon made a point to look like she was giving Emily's request a lot of thought, "Sure," she smiled. "I'll sign it after he comes over to dinner this weekend. If I approve, I'll sign, and from then, you can invite him to your birthday dinner too. After all, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do-spend time with each other AND their families. If I'm not pleased with things this weekend, no form. Deal?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Mom, come on! Seriously?"

"Seriously," Sharon said sternly. "You know I don't negotiate."

Emily huffed and stomped, "Fine," as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see when he's free."

"You do that," Sharon nodded, turning back to her paperwork, looking as if she wasn't fazed at all by the conversation they had just had, "and, after you talk to him tonight, because who are we kidding-I know you'll speak to him-let me know when he's coming to dinner."

"Ahh, okay, but why tonight? Does it matter if I let you know tomorrow?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it does matter," Sharon explained, "I need to prepare myself too."

"For having Nathan over? Mom, you've met him before," Emily explained.

"I know I have. No, I have to prepare myself for an irritating evening with his father too. Don't think that I'm going to be the only one here grilling you two. He's a very good interrogator at work, and well, as annoying as he is, we are both going to have a little chat with you two."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short, but I needed this chapter to stand on its own.

* * *

"Come in," Sharon announced from her desk, as she continued to sign paperwork and only looked up after she heard the door close, "Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" she asked with a slight smile.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sharon. I shut the door; do we need the formality?"

Sharon put her pen down, crossed her arms, and sat back, sizing him up, "Well, that depends. Are you here as friend or foe?" she eyed him. He shook his head, sighed, and sat down in the chair.

"I come bearing information if that helps," he flashed a grin at her. "Oh, and it's nothing about a case Provenza and I messed up," he chuckled.

"Okay," Sharon drew out her word, "I'm guessing you spoke to Nathan?"

"I did," he nodded, "finally," as he sighed. "As you know, we aren't on the best of terms. In fact, it's all I can do to get him to speak to me," he mumbled, "but, I finally got him to call me back."

Sharon pursed her lips, looking at Andy, "And?" she asked.

"Well," Andy shrugged, "I think it would be better if we discussed over, say, lunch?" he asked.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Lieutenant, for the hundredth time, I am not going to go out with you. I don't know what it is going to take for you to stop asking," she huffed.

"I'll stop asking when you say yes," he grinned. "Until then, I'll keep asking. Now, back to lunch-this isn't a date. That's not my style, not that I am not glad to treat you to lunch, but a real date with me would not start with lunch during the work week where we sit and talk about our kids."

Sharon had to keep from smiling, which was proving hard around Andy. He'd been irritating her at work, alright, very irritating. They weren't screaming at each other, but that might have been preferred. He had been trying to get her to go out with him for a few months now, and she didn't see him giving up anytime soon. Of course, her daughter would date HIS son.

"Ahh, Sharon, lunch?" Andy asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Come on; I know you have to eat, or is that your secret to beauty? You don't eat? Ahh, that would be a shame because I enjoy eating and hoped that was something we had in common."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I eat!" she exclaimed. "I'm not some young blonde thing worried about my appearance," she huffed.

Andy grinned, "Good, because your appearance is perfect, flawless," he winked. "Lunch then?" he asked again.

Begrudgingly, Sharon stood, "Fine, but this is only because I am worried about my daughter; this is for her," she said pointedly at Andy.

"Fine by me," Andy grinned, "whatever it takes. I guess I should call Nathan back and thank him," Andy said as he opened her office door to escort her out, "I told him he had good taste picking a Raydor woman," he whispered, as he leaned in closely and then winked to her as he followed her out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

"You didn't have to order a salad just because I ordered one," Sharon said flatly as the two sat awkwardly at lunch. The walk down the street had been rather quiet, the two dodging a lot of foot traffic during the mid-day lunch rush. Once they were seated in the diner, they'd taken to studying the menu, and now, they were left alone, to talk.

"I didn't," Andy frowned looking at her, "What? Can't a guy get a salad?"

Sharon pursed her lips, as she ran her finger up and down her water glass, fidgeting, "No, you can," she said, "I guess, I'm just surprised. I figured you for a burger, fry, and milkshake guy."

Andy grunted, "Well, I'm not. I'm not much of a meat guy. I eat it now and then, but I'm worried about my health-too many bad choices when I was younger," he frowned, "I haven't been able to cut meat out completely, but I'm almost there. Now, I'll cheat for a holiday meal, but that's about it. Fish, salads, that's my thing. Now, I do enjoy ice cream," he smiled, "maybe a bit too much."

Sharon nodded, "I see. Well, it's refreshing to see-the salad part. I still have to argue with my kids, Ricky especially, about eating a well-balanced diet."

"So, are we going to sit here and chit chat about food?" Andy leaned in.

Sharon blushed, "No, let's hear what you found out from Nathan."

"Oh," Andy frowned, "I was hoping we could talk more about us," he grinned.

"There is no us," Sharon said, "except for the fact that our kids believe they are pulling one over on US," she emphasized.

"Well, I did talk to Nathan. He said they've been seeing each other over a month now, and he has asked Emily about picking her up at the house, but she always wants to sneak out to meet him," Andy explained.

Sharon's mouth dropped open, "So, this is MY daughter's fault? She sneaks out?"

"Hey!" Andy put up his hand in defense, "Easy, tiger," he grinned, "No fault here-just repeating what I'm hearing. They got to talking back at Christmas, and talking, and talking led to dating, I guess."

"How much dating?" Sharon asked, trying to be cryptic.

Andy rolled his eyes, "You mean, are they sleeping together?"

Sharon blushed, "No, I mean, I don't-" she fidgeted.

Andy chuckled, "You know, for the most intimidating woman in the LAPD, you're cute when you blush and fidget. It's okay to discuss this, Sharon," he grinned.

Sharon huffed, "No, it is not! It's not at all okay if it involves my 17-year-old romantically involved, physically, with a 21-year-old."

Andy sighed and shook his head, "Sharon, Nathan said they aren't sleeping together. They've just started dating, and he even said he could promise that. Emily said she wasn't ready."

Sharon let out her breath, "Thank goodness," she sighed. "This behavior is so unlike Emily," she shook her head.

"What? You've never known of a high school senior-at a Catholic school-to break the rules, Captain?" he grinned.

Sharon glared at him, "Emily knows what is expected of her, and running off in secret with some boy is not it."

"Hey," Andy said irritated, "He's not some boy. I'll grant you that they could have done a much better job of this. I get where you are coming from-she's in high school, and he's not, but Sharon, she's graduating soon. They've been responsible so far, even though they've gone about it the wrong way. Yes, she shouldn't have been sneaking around, and yes, Nathan should have insisted on not sneaking around too. I chewed him out for that, not that it probably helped. We're on shaky ground as it is, but I told him that's not the way to build a solid relationship."

"Really?" Sharon raised her eyebrows at him, "So, care to take your own advice?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Andy groaned, "Look, I suggested that we date and keep it on the down low because you are married still. I didn't want it to be an issue for you, not because I'm ashamed or scared of being around you. You still are the one who barely gives me the time of day. I'll shout it from the rooftops if you go out with me if you want. I'm not trying to hide it. This is totally different."

"Yes, it is," Sharon said flatly, "I'm not dating you, nor will I be."

"Flynn! What are you doing here and with her?" Andy heard and turned to see Provenza and Gabriel at the counter picking up their food.

Sharon groaned, as the two men walked to the table, "Provenza, Gabriel," Andy nodded, "We're here discussing the fact our kids are apparently dating."

Provenza made a face, looking between the two, "Dating? Nathan and your daughter, Captain?" he asked.

Gabriel started to chuckle, "Small world," he grinned.

"Very," Sharon said, pulling her head up to look at the men. "Yes, it appears my darling daughter has grown fond of a Flynn, and the two of them have been sneaking around."

"In all of LA, your spawn are dating each other?" Provenza complained, "What are the chances," he sighed.

"Lieutenant, that is my thought exactly," Sharon nodded.

"Flynn, you know, if they get married, that would make you and Raydor here related," Provenza grinned. Sharon shot him a look of death.

Gabriel patted Provenza's arm before things got any worse, "Well, the lieutenant and I will leave you two to figure that out," he chuckled, "Good luck."

"Flynn, when you get back, I want the story on this. We'll tell the Chief what's keeping you," he chuckled. "She won't believe this one."

"Oh, please do share, Lieutenant," Sharon grimaced, "You know Chief and I are such good friends."

Andy grunted, and Sharon glared at him, "Just as the lieutenant and I are too," she relayed to Provenza and Gabriel.

The men left, leaving Sharon and Andy sitting at the table. Before they could continue, the waitress dropped off their salads.

"Now, getting back to the kids, because I know that's where your mind is," Andy said as he stabbed a piece of tomato, "Nathan said he likes Emily very much and would like to keep dating her. What is your take?"

Sharon sipped on her water and then collected herself as she looked up, "Well, I am not against Emily dating. I'm irritated she has been sneaking around behind my back, enlisting Ricky's help nonetheless," she sighed. "However, I understand she's getting older. I had a feeling she was doing something sneaky, but I couldn't put my hand on it. I've been trying very hard to give her some space. I know she's growing up, and part of that is starting to make her own decisions. I haven't had to worry about her; she's been a good kid. Some of that is the two of them have relied on each other and me a lot. Jack did a number on us all, and they have seen that for years. She knows I dislike manipulation and lies, so I'm shocked she's been doing this. Still, I do get young love," she gave a small smile. "I don't like it, but I understand being so into someone you want to see them all the time."

He nodded, "That's not just young love," he winked, "Adults, you know, can feel that too, if they allow themselves," he flashed her a smile.

Sharon chose to ignore his comment, "I told Emily she was to invite Nathan over for dinner. I'd like to be around him more if her intention is to date him. If the two of them can't handle a family dinner, then they shouldn't be dating. Now, I know I emailed you about that, but are you okay with that idea?"

"Family dinner?" he grinned, "Yes," he nodded, "I think that's a good idea. I'll be there. Saturday night, you said, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Sharon nodded, "Nathan said he was busy Friday night, so Saturday it is."

"Well, I for one have to thank you, Sharon, because while I know this isn't exactly how you want to find out your kid is sneaking around dating someone, it does give me an opportunity to be around Nathan, to actually be a father to him. He hasn't allowed me to do that much. He needs to see I can be the role model he should have. He's never seen me as that, even though the last few years, I have been working hard to clean up my act."

"Hanging out with Provenza certainly hasn't always been the brightest ideas," she nodded to him.

"Hey! He doesn't go looking for trouble. It does find him, you know," he explained.

Sharon let out a chuckle, "Yes, just as that body last year just found its way into his garage."

"Yeah, not our finest moment," he sighed, "but, it wasn't our fault. Has your department stopped laughing about that yet?"

"No," she covered her mouth, "we haven't. My department went to a Dodger game last month, and we laughed about that through the whole thing."

"You like the Dodgers?" he asked.

Sharon looked at him strangely, "Yes, why? Is that so odd?"

Andy shrugged, "No, not many women I know like baseball."

Sharon nodded, "Well, it's something Ricky and I can enjoy together. Plus, I've heard about the women you hang around."

"Hey! I've told you before that the rumors are just that-rumors. I've been perfectly clear that I like you. I'm not interested in others floating around here. You keep assuming I'm some total jerk, some typical male. I'm not. I had my day, years ago, but I've changed. You keep hiding behind your marriage, which ended, what 15 years ago? I'm at least man enough to admit I made mistakes, move on, and be upfront about what I like and want."

Sharon was getting flustered again, "Well, that's where we are different. You said you were man enough…I'm not a man."

Andy rolled his eyes, groaning to himself, "You are the most impossible woman!"

Sharon tilted her head, "Yet, you still keep coming back, begging me to go out with you."

"Well, as I said, I told Nathan at least he had good taste," he flashed a grin. "Plus, if you think about it-I got lunch with you today, and I'm getting dinner on Saturday. Win-win," he winked.

Sharon smirked at him, "You really shouldn't take this much pleasure in both of our kids sneaking around. I'm still going to speak to Emily more about that. You know she only told me because she wants to take Nathan to her prom."

Andy chuckled, "Prom. Oh, that was decades ago. Remember yours?"

Sharon crossed her arms, "No. I didn't go."

"Oh, so this is because you are against prom?" he asked.

"No," Sharon said, irritated, "I'm not against prom. I told you-I'm not against her dating, but I don't like how she has gone about it, and yes, even though the age difference isn't that huge, he is in college, more worldly, and I'm not thrilled about that right now. You, as his father, now adds another level of irritation. And, for the record, I didn't go to prom because I didn't have a date."

Andy's eyes flashed up, "You didn't have a date? Why? You had to be the most beautiful girl at your school."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Focus. I told Emily I would allow her to go to prom with Nathan if things went well this weekend, and I believed she and Nathan could handle dating. So, as I said, I'm not against it."

Andy nodded, "Okay, I get it. Thank you for not derailing this completely. For what it's worth, Nathan does seem to really like her. Yes, he's a couple years older, but I'm really finding it difficult to try and step in now and tell him who or who he shouldn't date. I mean, I explained that this was a bit sticky and he'd gone about it the wrong way, but Emily is a nice girl. I have no issue with her or her being a problem or bad influence for Nathan. So, basically, I guess that while the execution of this was bad, it could be much worse. Each of them could be a totally awful person, which they aren't. The world is a big place, and I guess I'm glad to see he found a nice girl to date now, whether it goes anywhere or not."

Sharon thought a moment, "I can agree with that, but I'm not too thrilled Nathan will be taking dating advice from his father."

Andy's eyes shot up again, "Hey! Contrary to what you hear, I'm not some player. All that is just talk. Provenza likes to hit the bars, and I tag along to keep him out of major trouble and finally haul him home at the end of the night. I'm a friend, but believe me, I've only got eyes for one lady, even if she keeps turning me down," he grinned.

Sharon scoffed at him, "Would you please stop hitting on me?"

Andy put his fork down and looked directly at her, "No," he smiled. "I can tell you've had a bad rap. You don't think you are deserving of happiness. Jack, the idiot, is gone, has been for years. You stay married to him so the likes of the LAPD don't hit on you; it's safe to say you are married, and it's vulnerable to put yourself out there, admit your marriage was garbage, and admit you would like to be happy with someone else again. I get that. I've been divorced over 15 years myself, and I still have issues sometimes. You probably only dated Jack, thinking he was the amazing man you wanted, and you telling me just now you didn't go to prom only shows me more that you are uncomfortable with a real man admitting to liking you. You've got baggage; I get it. I do too. Everyone does, but I'm not going to stop letting you know I think you are beautiful and I'd like to date you. If anything, I feel like I need to tell you more so that you start to believe you are an amazing woman, as I am sure Nathan has discovered Emily is amazing too," he smiled.

Sharon sat there, a bit speechless; Andy Flynn was the only man to ever leave her speechless, and then she regained her speech, "It's getting late," she nodded as she stood. "I need to get back to work," she said as she started to fumble in her purse for money.

Andy put his hand on hers, stilling it, "Sharon, I've got this. My treat," he smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you for having lunch with me."

Sharon just nodded, as he spoke, and then she said, "Dinner at 6:00 on Saturday. I can email you my address."

"I'll be there, Sharon, with Nathan," he added, and then said, "Oh, no need to email me your address. I know where you live," he smiled. Sharon's eyes grew huge, and before she could chew him out for stalking her, he put up his hand, "Nathan already told me! When I spoke to him the other night about all of this, he apologized for dragging me into it, not knowing I'm delighted to have dinner with you. He apologized that your house was probably 45 minutes from mine, and that's when he gave me your address. So, no, I'm not a stalker."

Sharon just nodded, "Fine. See you Saturday," and she turned and left, completely rattled, as she walked back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, you know there are only two guests for dinner?" Emily giggled as she surveyed the kitchen. "Nathan's whole family isn't coming, just his dad."

Sharon, clad in her apron, turned to Emily and rolled her eyes, "I'm very much aware of our dinner guest count. I decided to make a meat and a marinara sauce in case people don't like a meat sauce."

Emily frowned, "Well, I know Nathan loves meat, so you didn't need to do that. Salad, garlic bread, cheesecake-wow, Mom. You went all out."

"It's not a big deal-spaghetti," she shrugged. "Simple meal. Now, tell me more about Nathan. Family and all."

Emily nodded, as she sat down at the kitchen bar area, "Well, you know his parents are divorced. They have been most of his life. He has a sister, Nicole, and she graduated last year from college and is getting her master's degree in San Diego right now. He grew up with his mom and stepdad, so dinner with his dad might be awkward. He's not had very nice things to say about his dad."

"Like what?" Sharon asked, as she stirred the sauce.

"Well," Emily began, "his dad drank a lot, like someone we all know."

Sharon interrupted her, "He doesn't still drink though, I mean Nathan's dad."

Emily shook her head, "No, he doesn't. I don't think he has for a long time, but I'm sure you've seen that at work. Nathan has trouble trusting him, though, worried he'll mess up again."

Sharon nodded, pursing her lips, trying to decide exactly what to say, "In my experience, if we continue to punish people for mistakes they've owned up to and made amends for, we only hurt ourselves. We can't control others, but we can control our own emotions and feelings. I deal with the justice system everyday, and often, that means giving people a second chance when we know it's right, even if we really don't want to do so. I see that with cops all the time and have to decide if they are worthy of a second chance. Now, it's a completely different story if that person is unwilling to change, unwilling to admit mistakes. Seems that after this long, Nathan would be wise to try that, to forgive his dad."

"Yeah," Emily sighed, "I've told him he's got one up on us-his dad is sober and trying. He can't believe that Dad just breezes into town every few years, even more so, that he's not even allowed to stay here."

"Well," Sharon nodded, "that's for all of our safety-both emotionally and physically. He's never been abusive, but when he gets drunk, he comes and goes at all hours of the day and night, as you know, and hangs out with the wrong crowd. I've never wanted that around all of you. So, when he breezes through town, it's at a hotel. If we aren't worth him sobering up and being a family to him, then he doesn't deserve us."

"Why don't you, after all these years, just divorce him? I look at families like Nathan's, and they are happy. His mom has been remarried for over 10 years, and he loves his stepdad. Mom, Dad isn't going to change," Emily explained.

Quietly, Sharon nodded, "I know. It's complicated, and I don't want to deal with your father. I'm legally separated, have been for a very long time, and right now, that's what I can handle. Now, enough of me. Tell me about Nathan. What's his major?"

Emily smiled at the mention of Nathan as she ran her hands across the counter, "Well, he's a marketing major, which sounds so dull to me," she grinned. "He seems to love it, though. He graduates in a year, and he hopes to get a job with this company he's done two internships with so far. We'll see. He loves baseball and surfing-typical California boy," she grinned.

Sharon nodded, "Does he live on campus?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, he has three roommates. I guess he wanted to get an apartment off campus, but both his parents said it wasn't a good idea. His mom said it was too expensive, and his dad said he was worried about the crime rates." That brought a smile to Sharon's face as she nodded. Like Andy, she checked out things like that too when looking at colleges Emily was interested in attending.

"Yes, well would you expect anything less from a detective?" she grinned. Emily returned the smile. Sharon continued, "So, marketing major, enjoys the outdoors-tell me, what do you like about him?"

Emily blushed a bit, "He's kind and caring. He's always concerned about me, not in a bad way, but just wanting me to be happy. He has very good manners, and he respects me. Plus, he's so cute," she grinned.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, and Sharon glanced at the clock, "Oh, we've lost track of time. They are right on time. Ricky!" she called up the stairs to alert him their guests were there. Sharon took off her apron to reveal dark jeans, a casual, yet beautiful khaki colored short-sleeved sweater that fit her just right.

"Wow, Mom, you certainly cleaned up nicely for dinner," Emily grinned, as she walked to the door. She was wearing a long sleeveless shirt dress and wedge sandals.

Sharon glance down at her clothing, "Jeans and a sweater? Emily, it's nothing special."

Emily shrugged, "You look nice."

"As do you," Sharon nodded, while Emily opened the door.

"Nathan!" Sharon heard Emily squeal as she opened the door. Sharon rounded the corner to see Emily throwing her arms around Nathan's neck and pulling him into an embrace. He returned it, and Sharon's glance upward met Andy's gaze. They both shook their heads, and Sharon rolled her eyes at the young couple's long embrace.

Andy cleared his throat, "Nathan, if you'd move out of the way to do that, I could actually get into the house."

Nathan looked up, realizing he and Emily were in the doorway, and he blushed, "Sorry," he broke apart from Emily, where she clasped her hand in his, smiling giddy, as he moved into the house. "Oh," he grinned at Emily, with one arm looped behind her back, "these are for you," he said, producing a bouquet of flowers from his other hand.

"Oh, how sweet," Emily leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. They are lovely. No guy has ever gotten me flowers. Come on; I'll put them in some water," she added, pulling Nathan with her out of the doorway, leaving Sharon and Andy standing their awkwardly.

"Hi," Sharon nodded to him, crossing her arms, as he stepped inside.

"Hi," he returned the smile, nothing she was nervous and this whole scene so far was awkward. He turned to her, "These are for you," he smiled. "I couldn't have my son upstage me, so thank you for the dinner invite."

Sharon blushed as he produced the flowers, "Thank you, but you didn't have to bring anything, especially flowers. Lilies, though are some of my favorites."

"Well, I certainly hope that unlike your daughter, this isn't the first time you've ever gotten flowers," he winked.

Sharon shook her head, "No, but it's been a very, very long time since Ricky gave me a flower for Mother's Day," she grinned. Andy chuckled at her joke.

"Well," he handed them over to her, "all the more reason to make up for lost time."

"Come in," Sharon ushered him into the house, and as she was doing so, Ricky appeared.

"Mom, I was cool with Em going out with that guy because I didn't have to see them making out. Now, you've brought it home. Can I please go hang out with my friends?" he asked.

"Ricky," Sharon sighed, "can you not be rude? I asked you to have dinner with us, and then you may go spend some time with your friends. Now," she turned back to Andy, "you remember, Lt. Flynn, correct?"

Ricky nodded, and Andy stuck his hand out to greet him, "Ricky, nice to see you again, and please, call me Andy."

"Hi, Lieutenant," he nodded, "Andy, I mean. I haven't heard Mom mention you lately, so I guess you haven't gotten into any trouble at work lately?"

Andy rolled his eyes, glancing to Sharon, "No, I've been a real Boy Scout," he shook his head. "Plus, my partner is the one who gets into the trouble. I just get dragged into it. Now, she talks about me?" he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Both of you-knock it off. Come on in," she offered. I've got dinner almost ready. Ricky moved ahead of the two, detouring toward the kitchen when he saw that Nathan and Emily had taken up residence on the couch where they were giggling and talking.

"Ricky, would you get everyone something to drink?" Sharon asked, and he nodded.

"How can I help?" Andy asked, clapping his hands together.

Sharon turned to him, "No need. You are a guest."

"Okay, then," he nodded and sat at the bar counter where Emily had been sitting, "Nice house," he offered.

Sharon hummed, "Thank you. It needs a remodel, but I'm not sure if I'll keep it long enough to really do that."

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrows raised, as he watched her put the pasta on. "Planning to sell?"

She shrugged, "Well, I've discussed it with the kids. They are okay with it, even though they've grown up here. They are leaving the nest," she sighed, "so, I may downsize. Ricky does most of the yardwork now, which is a huge help, but you and I both know are jobs are pretty demanding. I might do something totally different and buy a condo. Easy to maintain and safe," she shrugged.

He nodded, "I get that. I have a terribly long commute, but I love my house. I enjoy the yardwork, my stress relief, so for now, it works for me. I get that though, change. I bought my house, three bedrooms, big enough for the kids, but it's pretty empty most of the time."

Sharon gave him a sad smile, as she glanced to the living room, where Ricky had decided to sit and talk to Emily and Nathan as opposed to talking to his mom and Andy in the kitchen. The three kids were laughing about something and watching some sort of music show on tv in the background.

"He was nervous on the way here," Andy offered. That brought Sharon out of her dazed look, staring at the kids.

"Oh?" Sharon asked.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, just really likes her and doesn't want to mess it up. I told him the Raydor women could be intimidating," he grinned.

Sharon glared at him, "Did you?"

He shrugged, offering a slight grin, "Yeah, but I gave him a few tips to lighten the mood, things I've discovered."

Sharon sighed, "Really?"

Andy shrugged, as he snatched a carrot out of the salad bowl, "Yup, and for your information, I'm not divulging my secret."

"Fine with me. It's of no interest. You are here because our kids like each other. End of story. Now, you can make yourself useful now and help me serve dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where would you like us to sit?" Andy asked, as the whole group made its way to the table.

"Mom, I'll take your normal seat," Emily grinned, sitting at the head of the table, patting for Nathan to sit next to her, "Nathan, you can sit in my normal spot."

Ricky looked at his options, "Well, since we seem to be playing musical chairs, I'll sit next to Nathan," he added, "Mom, you can have my usual seat."

Sharon glanced around almost frowning, as that now put her between Emily and Andy. He offered her a seat before claiming his own, another thing she started to huff about but stopped. She didn't need someone to seat her; she could handle it herself. Still, he was trying to be polite.

"This looks great, Mrs. Raydor," Nathan smiled, "even a marinara sauce for Dad." Emily gave Nathan a funny look, and he explained further, "Dad's a vegetarian."

"Oh," Emily nodded, looking to Sharon, offering her a faint smile, wondering if Sharon knew that, and Sharon replied back to Nathan, "Thank you, Nathan. It's fine if you call me Sharon. Not many people do, but I'm okay with it. Even fewer probably call me Mrs. Raydor. It's either Captain or Sharon, and since you don't work for me, Sharon is more than fine."

"Okay," he nodded, "thanks."

"Wow, this all looks delicious. Sharon, you outdid yourself," Andy grinned, as the food was passed around the table.

Before they started to eat, Ricky jumped in, "Ahh, Mom, you almost forgot to say the blessing," he nodded.

"Yes," Sharon said, and after the table said grace, Nathan looked to Emily, "So, did you help your mom cook?"

Emily chuckled, "No, not at all. I didn't seem to get that talent. Mom's a good cook, though."

"Yes," Andy said after he finished chewing, "this is delicious."

Sharon downplayed everything, waving her hand, "Thanks, but it's just a sauce. Spaghetti is pretty easy. Now, there is cheesecake for dessert."

"Oh, now that I will save room for later," Andy chuckled. "Ricky, tell me, I might have heard you play baseball?"

Ricky looked up to Andy and nodded, "Yes, I do. I play centerfield, and I've been playing since I was little."

"Dodger fan?" Andy asked, already knowing he was from the conversation he'd had with Sharon at lunch.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Love the Dodgers. Mom and I go to games sometimes. Em used to go, but she's not into baseball."

"Now, that could be a deal breaker," Nathan nodded. "I really like baseball," he grinned to Emily.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "You're welcome to go to the games; I just have no interest. I didn't get any sort of baseball interest from Mom."

"So," Andy turned toward Emily, "Emily, Nathan tells me you are going to Arizona State in the fall. What are you studying?"

Emily gave a big smile, "Dance and fine arts. I know that sounds like a dead-end thing, but I really think I can make it big. I was offered a scholarship to dance there and USC, but I chose Arizona State. I wanted to get out of town and see a different part of the country."

"Ahh, very good," Andy nodded.

"She's a great dancer," Nathan smiled.

"Oh, you've seen her dance?" Sharon asked, looking up.

Nathan flashed a big smile, "Yeah, I've watched her at rehearsal a bit when I've picked her up. She's really good. I hope I can see her performance soon."

"Dude, you don't know what you are getting into, asking to see her perform. I've been dragged to it for years. Trust me-it's not that exciting," Ricky grinned.

"Her recital is coming up, the week after prom, I believe?" Sharon asked, looking to Emily.

"Yup, week after prom. Ricky, you don't have to come this time. You're off the hook. I know you've been my biggest support forever," she mocked.

"Thank goodness," Ricky exclaimed, "and for that, you don't have to come to my next baseball game."

Andy put his fork down and looked to Sharon, "So, it runs in the family-all these deals? You have taught your kids to negotiate, I see. Next time I'm called in for some seminar, I'm going to remember that."

Sharon turned to him, "Oh, so you are planning a next time? Do I dare ask what you might mess up that would require a seminar?"

The kids chuckled at the banter, and he kept going, "No plans," he flashed a grin, "but, as I've said trouble always seems to find Provenza, which means it finds me. I just like knowing how to play my cards."

"I've been impressed tonight that the two of you, from what we've heard here at home, can sit there and be civil at dinner," Ricky grinned. "No offense, Lieutenant, but Mom has many stories about all the things you've done. We know the two of you can go rounds."

Andy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that was all exaggerated. I have no issues with your mom, just the job. She can sometimes be too good at her job, and when that filters into our Murder Room, well, then she's not everyone's favorite person."

"I'm no one's favorite person," she offered, turning to him.

"Okay, you're probably right about that," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, and she turned back to the table, "So, prom?" she asked.

Emily nodded, as she looked to Nathan, "Yeah, can we go? Mom, you were the one telling me I should go and enjoy it," she grinned.

Sharon pursed her lips, "Hmm, so now you decide to remember things I tell you."

"Well?" Emily asked, finishing off her plate of pasta.

Sharon looked to Andy, "I have no problem with it if you don't."

He shrugged, "I'm okay with it too, and Nathan and I can have a nice chat about being on his best behavior at prom."

"Dad!" Nathan shouted, closing his eyes. Ricky chuckled.

"Oh, Mom," Ricky looked to Sharon with a slight grin to his face, "I'll be going to prom too."

Sharon's expression changed to total shock, "What? You can't go yet-juniors and seniors. You aren't."

"No, but Macy is," he smiled, looking to Andy, "Macy is my best friend."

"Ahh," Andy nodded, "the whole friend thing?"

Ricky nodded back, "Yeah, we aren't dating, but she wants to go. She asked if I would take her."

Sharon looked to Ricky, pointing with her fork, "So, you agreed without asking?"

He just shrugged, "What's the big deal? You've met her before and know we are good friends. It's just taking her to a dance."

Sharon turned to Andy, eyeing her kids, "Apparently, my children have decided to go rogue. They've stopped discussing anything with me."

"It is tough when that happens," he nodded in support, "but," he grinned, "I guess you should be used to it with all the detectives at work. We might do that on occasion."

Sharon chuckled quietly, and then she turned to the kids, "I'm curious about you two," Sharon said pointing to Emily and Nathan, "Tell me what sort of things you've been up to since you've been sneaking out of the house, Emily, and Nathan, where have you been sneaking off to with my daughter?"

Nathan's face paled as Andy chuckled. Nathan met Andy's gaze, and Andy said, "Told you she can be tough. Go on-explain yourself and ask for forgiveness."

"Yeah, about that," he nodded to Sharon, "I'm sorry we snuck around. I know you and Emily have already discussed that, but I am sorry. I did want to pick her up and drop her off at the house, but," he shrugged.

"Mom, we have gone to the movies several times. He's taken me to dinner. I guess we walked around campus some," she looked to Nathan with a puzzled look trying to recall anything else.

"Oh, we went to that beach thing my surfing group was doing. I am in this surfing club at school, and they had a beach party," he admitted.

Sharon looked irritated between the two, and she turned to Andy, "Did you know about any of this?"

"No, none," he sighed, giving a look to Nathan.

"Sorry, Mom," Emily shrugged. "We haven't done anything crazy. No drunken parties or anything like that," she admitted. "I think both of us want to stay away from that kind of thing."

Andy sighed at that, knowing it was smart, but he was part of the issue with that statement.

Sharon just nodded and looked to the two of them, "Please do not sneak around anymore. Deal? I'm agreeing to prom. Nathan, if Emily wants to invite you for her birthday dinner, that is fine too, same with her recital, but do not sneak around."

The two exchanged a glance, and both visibly nervous, nodded, "Deal," the said in unison.

"Nathan, I hear you are a marketing major?" Sharon inquired.

"Yes, I am," he nodded, taking a sip of water, "I'm hoping to get hired by the company I've done two internships with so far. I'm interning with a different company this summer just for some variety, but I really like the other one. We'll see," he shrugged. "I have another year before I graduate. It will go quickly, I guess."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, and then, you will be out of college and out in the world. Emily will still have some ways to go."

"Mom!" Emily sighed, shaking her head. Sharon just offered her a slight smile.

"So, Mom, while this inquest has been just peachy, can I get going? Macy, Chris, Liz, and Mark all want to go to the movies. I've done the family dinner thing, so can I go?" Ricky asked.

"Ricky!" Sharon hissed, "You have better manners than that."

"Sorry," he shrugged, "but can I go? I didn't sneak around dating someone," he snickered looking to his sister.

"Fine," Sharon waved him off, "Please be home by midnight."

"Will do, and nice to see you both," he nodded to Andy and Nathan.

"Well, I'm sorry for his rude behavior," Sharon scowled. "Can I get anyone cheesecake?"

"Mom, we really want to go to the movies too-NOT whatever Ricky is seeing. Since we can't really go out during the week, do you mind? We'll take a raincheck on cheesecake-maybe even have some when here tonight?" Emily pleaded.

Sharon looked to Andy, and he rolled his eyes, "Fine," Sharon said waving to the door, "So much for the dinner together."

Emily jumped up, grabbing Nathan's hand, "Great. Thanks, Mom!" she kissed Sharon's cheek. "Thanks for letting us go to prom together. We'll now have to go dress shopping," she squealed. Sharon just sat there, nodding at her, taking it all in.

"Ahh, thanks for dinner," Nathan smiled, "I promise I'll have her home by midnight too. Bye dad," he offered, and Andy nodded, patting him on the back, as he walked by.

"Bye, son. I'll talk to you soon," Andy offered, as he said, "And, then there were two," he chuckled.

Sharon jumped up and started to clear the plates, "Ahh, yes," she nodded.

"Listen, I can get going," he offered, and Sharon looked to him as he stopped and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Listen, we accomplished dinner here with the kids like I wanted. Thank you, and I can clean this up. You are free to go. I'm sure you can catch up with Provenza, wherever he is for the evening."

He shook his head, "No," he sighed, as he looked to her, "It's not that. In fact, I'm going to help you with the dishes. No, it's just that Nathan picked me up; we rode together. It was on his way, so now, since he's taken Emily out-"

"You're stranded," Sharon nodded.

"Yeah," he offered a sigh, "Look, I'll just call him, and maybe we can trade cars? Maybe he and Emily could take your car, and I'll take his back to my place."

Sharon waved her hand, "No, that doesn't make sense either. Then, you'll have to drive all the way back here to get him later. Look, this isn't my idea evening, but I suppose we can make it work. I still do have cheesecake," she offered.

Andy flashed a smile, "Well, unlike you, this sounds like a great evening to me. I already told you that I was delighted to come to dinner. Now, you are probably thinking I planned all this, and please believe me that I didn't. I was, in fact, going to drive here and meet Nathan, but he offered to bring me. Since we have a rocky relationship, I thought that was a good gesture. I'm really sorry, Sharon, but I'm not sorry I get to spend the evening with you, that is, if you're okay with it."

Sharon pursed her lips, "It's fine, Lieutenant."

"Really, Sharon? Why can't you call me Andy?" he asked. "Look, we are off the clock, and besides, you told my son to call you Sharon-please, call me Andy."

Sharon sighed, "I'm sorry. You don't work directly for me, so I should. I guess I am still reeling from the fact you irritate me to no end."

He grinned, "I know. I like that you get flustered around me. It's cute. Now, if you are offering cheesecake, I will take you up on that. First, I'm going to help clear your table-I'd do it all myself, but I know you wouldn't be comfortable with that, so I'll help. Then, maybe we can sit and have some coffee and cheesecake? I'd love to just talk and not about work. That is, if you'll sit and spend your evening with me, Andy, not Lieutenant Flynn?"

Sharon gave a half smile, "Deal. I guess if our kids are dating, we can be civil."

"Oh, I can be much more than civil, Sharon," Andy grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have great kids, Sharon," Andy smiled to her as she handed him a piece of cheesecake. She had coffee brewing, and Andy gladly accepted his and took both his plate and hers to the kitchen table.

Taken a bit by surprise at his compliment, Sharon looked up, "Thank you," she smiled. "Nathan is a very nice young man. I hope you know I wasn't necessarily questioning him as your son, but him as being any boy wanting to date Emily."

Andy nodded as he sat down, and Sharon made up the coffee and brought it to the table. He nodded his thanks as she put it down in front of him, "I know," he nodded with small smile. "I told him that on the way here. I told him his mother and I are both interested and concerned at the same time about anyone he or his sister date as well. He was shocked to hear that, not shocked that his mother was interested, but shocked I was," he sighed. "I've done so much damage."

Sharon offered a small smile as she took a bite of her cheesecake. She finished chewing and added, "Well, it looks like your relationship is starting to mend itself. You seem to be determined to make it better."

He sighed again, "I am, but seems he's got a bit of a stubborn gene and not really interested. Thankfully, he can put on a good show in public like this, but really, he's not interested in mending fences. He still thinks I'm going to mess up. I watched him eyeing me during dinner, as if I was going to pull a bottle of alcohol out of my coat and just down it. I don't know how long it will ever take to prove that I'm serious and sober."

"I used to believe time heals all wounds, but I'm not so sure," she frowned, "I will say, that if the parties are willing, it heals wounds. I told Emily earlier that people who had made amends for their mistakes are always due a second chance. Hopefully, Nathan will realize that."

"Yeah," Andy grunted and shook his head, as he sipped some coffee.

"A bit of a stubborn gene?" Sharon teased, going back to Andy's previous comment, "Just where might that have come from?"

Andy chuckled at her first attempt at being civil and shrugged, "I have no idea. Must be his mother." Sharon nodded, returning the chuckle as she continued to eat. Andy broke the silence again, "This cheesecake is delicious, Sharon. Thank you again for having us over. I know it wasn't exactly a welcoming party for us, but it is appreciated. It gets lonely eating alone all the time."

"Hmm," Sharon nodded, "you're welcome. I'm glad I got to know Nathan a bit better, and believe it or not, I do understand about being along all the time. Just because I have two kids living here doesn't mean two kids are actually here."

"Ahh," Andy chuckled, "a bit of the disappearing act like this," he indicated to the empty room.

She nodded, "Exactly."

"If you don't mind my asking, how long has Jack been gone?" Andy inquired.

Sharon put her coffee cup down and frowned, "Almost every single day of Ricky's life," she admitted.

Andy took it in, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He could tell that had opened a wound, a deep one, so he decided to open things up for himself, "Well, you don't have to tell me anything about Jack, but how about I tell you about my ex-wife, Natalie," he offered.

Sharon pursed her lips and looked at him," You don't have to tell me anything," she offered. "I'm not digging for dirt."

"I know," he shrugged, offering a small smile, "but, I'd like to tell you. I know you think I'm some sleazy guy, a total player, a washed up drunk who can barely hold it together as a detective, but I'm going to do everything in my power to change your mind."

"I don't think that-"she started to say, but Andy threw her a look.

"But, you did at one point," he said pointedly.

Sharon closed her eyes, "Yes, I guess you are right. I'm sorry. Here, I'm preaching about giving people second chances to prove themselves, and I can't seem to do it with you, a person who seems very set on righting the wrongs in his life."

Andy nodded, "Thank you for being honest. I know I used to be a huge screw up, but I haven't been-on purpose-"he smirked at her, "for a very long time. My ex-wife, Natalie, and I have been divorced since Nathan was seven."

Sharon nodded, "So, almost 15 years now," she added.

"Yes," Andy nodded, "and I spent the first few years of that divorce continuing to drink myself into disaster. Natalie threw me out when I wouldn't stop drinking. I know you've seen it, and you've seen my file too. It starts innocent enough, going out for drinks after a shift. Then, it's drinks after a really bad case, and it spiraled out of control from that point. She was right to kick me out. She kicked me out when Nathan was five, and we didn't finalize things until he was seven. I tried to win her back, but the bottle was too important to me back then. In the meantime, she found someone else who could be a stand-up father to my kids," he sighed. "We divorced when he was seven, and then, she was remarried by the time he was eight. The kids have been through a lot, more than they should in their lives. Nicole was hitting those tween years they talk about, and that was hard on her. She still wants to be daddy's girl, and I'm glad about that. We aren't there yet, but I'm hoping in time, we'll have a decent relationship. In all the years, I continued to pay for the kids' things and all. College, yeah, that's mostly me. I told Natalie I'd cover that, and I take the tuition, along with everything that goes with it, while she takes the housing. Her husband isn't a bad guy, but he rubs me the wrong way. He's told the kids to call him 'Dad' and that just gets on my nerves. He'd like to pretend I'm not even here. Natalie keeps telling the kids I'm one slip up away from disaster. She has no faith either, and I know that I destroyed things, but it hurts after all this time I've been sober, she still doesn't believe in me."

Sharon listened quietly as Andy spilled the stories of his past. He'd had a rough go of it, very different than the life she'd seen with Jack, "I can tell you are serious about changing your life. Well, I guess I should say that I can see you've already changed your life, and you are serious about not messing it up again."

He nodded, "Yes, that's true. I got sober, thanks to Provenza's help, and I go to AA at least twice a week. Now, I'm a mentor to new guys coming in. That helps me a lot. I bought a house after I got sober, and I've tried to become the man I know I should be."

"That's really good," she nodded to him. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm proud of myself. Actually, I'm quite disgusted with what I've made of my life, my kids' lives. They deserve better than what they got from me, and I intend to spend the rest of my days being the best dad they could have," he admitted.

The two were quiet for a few moments, as they sipped their coffee, 'More coffee?" Sharon offered, standing to refill her cup.

Andy looked at his," Sure," he nodded, "Thank you. I don't sleep much anyways," he chuckled.

Sharon nodded in affirmation, "Nor do I. Caffeine this late tonight won't be the root of my sleeping issues." She refilled their cups and sat back down as Andy scraped up the last of the strawberry sauce on his plate, "Would you like more cheesecake?"

Andy grinned, "I would, but it's not good for me to eat that much sweet stuff," he smiled. "Thank you, though."

She nodded, "I'll send some home with you. If I leave it here, it will disappear, and I don't mean the kids. Cheesecake is my weak spot," she admitted, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh," Andy grinned, "good to know."

Sharon shifted nervously in her chair as she played with her coffee cup, "Jack's story is nothing like yours, well, except that he is an alcoholic too," she sighed.

Andy shifted, changing his posture so that he could listen to Sharon. He could tell she kept things guarded, and the fact she was telling him anything was a sign to him that he needed to appear open and ready to listen. He didn't comment, knowing that with her personality, she would talk until she got out all she wanted to say without interruption.

"I kicked Jack out when Ricky was eight weeks old. The kids and I have been on our own since then. Well," she sighed, "honestly, we've been on our own longer than that, but technically, that was the last straw. He started drinking after Emily was born, more and more. Like you, he started with drinks after work. He'd just finished law school, so he kept using it as an excuse to unwind and help him relax to study for the bar exam. Then, once he passed it, it was an excuse to hang out with the guys after a case. He was never home, and I very quickly saw my dreams of going to law school weren't going to happen. I hate to say this now, but Ricky was never in the cards, not then anyway. Emily was born as he finished law school; we'd decided to have her, get her into daycare, and then I was going to go back to school. We knew any firm Jack joined would have a good daycare, and she could go there. We also knew we'd be stretched financially if we had her in daycare and me back in law school, but we knew we could make it work. As we both know, sometimes things happen," she shrugged, "and suddenly, I found myself with a barely one-year-old and a new baby on the way. I cried for a couple weeks, which is silly because I love babies and children," she shrugged. "I guess though that when your plans go awry, that happens. Jack just shrugged it off, saying plenty of moms stayed home, and he didn't care if I did that. I thought about it, staying home with the kids, but I knew that just wasn't me. Then, I started to see the changes with the finances, and that was really what convinced me to keep working. I could tell the drinking was getting worse, and I had a feeling he was gambling too. He almost missed Ricky's birth because he was in Vegas-client meeting, of course he said, but I could smell the alcohol on his clothing when he finally got to the hospital," Sharon said as she took a deep breath.

"Hey, Sharon, you don't have to keep going," Andy explained.

"No," Sharon nodded, "It's actually nice to get this off my chest. I haven't spoken about it in a very long time, and it's sort of refreshing," she nodded.

"Well, I'm here to listen to whatever you have to share," he encouraged.

"The final straw came, as I said, when Ricky was eight weeks old. I know that to the day," she frowned. "Ricky and I both had doctor's appointments. It was a Friday, and I was getting my final clearance to return to work that Monday. Ricky and Emily were both going to be going to the daycare at the police station since my plans of law school were gone. It was cheaper there than Jack's work, plus, by then, I had started to lose faith in Jack's ability to stay sober. I had both kids with me at the appointments, which was a feat," she smiled. "A newborn and a toddler out and about with me-that was one of our first outings alone, and I was so proud things had gone well. The kids had been great, we'd gotten to our appointment, and I was looking forward to a relaxing weekend before starting back to work. We got home mid-afternoon and were surprised to find Jack's car home. Then, I started to think that he was taking off early to spend the weekend with us. I'd told him how I wanted some nice family time, even though I was kidding myself that he wouldn't end up drunk all weekend. I still had that illusion when I walked in the house and heard the shower running. I assumed he was cleaning up from work. So, I put the baby down, and I got Emily situated in her room for her nap. I walked into the bathroom to let Jack know we were home, and he was in the shower, but he had emptied the contents of his pockets on the bathroom counter. There were packs of condoms all over the counter," she shook her head, tears welling up. "Of course, I confronted him, and he admitted that since I'd had the baby, he'd found someone else to be with and that when he'd traveled, he'd been lonely," Sharon sniffled. Andy sighed listening and watching her. "I knew he'd been with her, whoever she was. Here I was, taking care of our babies, and he was out without a care in the world, doing that," she made a face. "So, I threw him out. He didn't argue or protest; I'm sure he stayed with her for a few days. Rumors were flying it was one of his secretaries then. I know there have been more. I got a legal separation six months later when he emptied our accounts with gambling, and why I know I should get a divorce, I can't. I'm Catholic, and I don't want that stigma. I have my faith, and I can't have him take that, so for now, this is what I have to do."

"Sharon," Andy sighed, as he reached out to pat her hand. She jerked it back, instinctively, and he continued, "I'm sorry," he nodded to her hand, "I was just trying to let you know I'm sorry and I'm listening. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No," Sharon sighed, "I didn't mean to jerk my hand back. I know you were offering support. Gosh," she chuckled, "look at me, a blubbering mess. Great, just what you need to see. Jack's past doesn't normally get to me much anymore. You'd think after 16 years, I'd have a better grip on my emotions."

"Sometimes emotions come flooding back at the most inopportune times," he nodded.

"Yes," Sharon sighed, as the two were quiet once again.

"Let me refill the coffee this time," Andy offered and stood. As he did so, he noticed Sharon's hand shaking, "Sharon, you're shaking. Can I give you a hug? Sometimes a person just needs a hug," he offered.

Sharon looked up at him, and he threw her his look of sympathy and understanding. She nodded to him, looking away, and he gave her a tentative hug. As he did so, he felt her start to cry again, and said, "It's okay. I am guessing you haven't let it out in 16 years. Go ahead. I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the feedback! It's very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter...sorry it's shorter, but I didn't think Sharon could take anything more :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry for that," Sharon offered a slight smile as she returned to the kitchen from the bathroom where she'd freshened up. In the meantime, Andy had gotten both of them another piece of cheesecake. She chuckled at the sight, "I see you couldn't resist the cheesecake."

He shrugged and offered a grin, "Well, a heart to heart like that requires some good food in my opinion. Plus, according to my watch, it's only 9:00. I'm really sorry to put you out, Sharon. I can call Nathan and tell him to cut things short this evening."

Sharon was exhausted; she was emotionally spent, but she sat back down and waved her hand, "No, it's fine. Let them enjoy their evening. From what I know, they don't see each other very much, but at the same time, what do I know?" she chuckled. "Seems as if my kids are starting to keep more and more from me."

"Oh, yeah, Ricky and the prom too? Sounds like you will be busy that evening," he offered, taking a bite of cheesecake, "Mmm, this is really good."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," she nodded, taking a bite too. "Well, seems as if I have some shopping to do with my kids-prom dress, tux," she sighed, "They are growing up quickly."

"Don't I know it," he grunted. "Nicole is finishing graduate school now, and pretty soon, both will be out of college. Next thing, both will have kids of their own. Time flies."

"That it does," Sharon said softly, "but please don't go marrying off our kids and making grandparents out of us," she smiled softly. Andy just chuckled as he continued to eat.

"So, I have to say, I admire you even more knowing that you have raised these two completely on your own. Sharon, that's impressive, and your career is doing well, even if I can't stand the department you run," he winked.

"Well, weren't you the one who said he wasn't proud of himself? Same goes for me. I guess I'm just glad to have survived. I don't see it as an accomplishment my husband cheated, my marriage fell apart, and then he totally abandoned us. We didn't just split up; he completely left town. After I threw him out for cheating, I tried to have a discussion with him about what this would mean for the kids. He didn't want to hear it and told me that raising kids had never been something he was excited about; he wanted more freedom than that, and he left. It's one thing to destroy our marriage, but he then chose to destroy his relationship with the kids. I'm not proud or patting myself on the back. I've survived, and I guess I'll spend the rest of my life dealing with that," Sharon explained.

"Is that why you don't think you deserve to be happy?" he asked.

"I didn't say that-" she started to explain, but Andy's frown at her had her correcting herself. "Okay, fine, I do believe that yes. I had my chance, and married life is over, but I can still raise my kids."

"What then?" Andy asked. "You said raise your kids-Sharon, they are almost grown. Now, you never stop being a parent; I get that, and I agree, but what happens when both are out of the house? Are you just supposed to sit here, shrivel up, and feign to exist? That's no life. Sharon, you are so beautiful, and you are incredibly smart and talented. You need to realize that and realize that there's a lot more in this world for you if you'll just open to that idea."

Sharon looked away, not wanting to address Andy's compliment, "Why do you keep saying that?" she said quietly as she sighed.

"What? That you are beautiful?" he asked. "You are. I'm not going to hide that. I've spent way too many years trying to make up for things I've done and things I should have done. I decided awhile ago to be bold, to state what I want when I want it, and I've made no secret of hiding that where you are concerned. I like you a lot, have for a very, very long time. I've been trying to do that more with my kids too. Eventually, I hope it will work with my kids at least, but I'm not going to stop telling you I like you and think you are beautiful because you are, and the more that I am around you and get to know you, the more I want to be around you," he smiled softly at her, trying to catch her eye.

Sharon, uncomfortable with Andy's boldness, stood up and collected the plates, "Ahh, I suppose we can watch a movie or something on tv until they get back?" she offered. Andy sighed, knowing she'd ended the conversation for the time being, but stood and nodded, as he collected the coffee cups.

Andy sighed, "Sure," as he brought the cups to her in the kitchen. Sharon turned to get the cups, and Andy stopped her, "Sharon, I'm sorry if my calling you beautiful makes you uncomfortable, but I'm not sorry for saying it. I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it," he smiled at her, "I know if you were utterly disgusted with me, you would tell me off and send me to one of those seminars right now. I also know if you hated my guts, you wouldn't have sat here with me this evening talking, which I'm glad you did." He put the cups down beside her, leaned in, and he whispered to her, "Now," he said, inches from her, "a jerk would totally take advantage of the situation here, you reliving parts of your past, and make some pass at you. He'd jump on the chance to catch you vulnerable, but I'm not some jerk," he ran his hand over hers before pulling back and walking to the living room. Sharon stood there, speechless, certain that he was going to kiss her when he leaned in like that and now almost shocked he hadn't, but that was what she wanted, right? She wanted him to leave her alone. As she stood there speechless, she wasn't sure how many times Andy asked her about the tv, but she finally looked up to hear, "Sharon, you like crime shows?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Really appreciate them! I hope you continue to enjoy the awkward evening interaction.**

* * *

"Dad! You're still here?" the booming voice frightened both Sharon and Andy who had fallen asleep on the couch. Both sat up quickly, hitting their heads against each other. They had both fallen asleep, sitting up, and their heads had tilted back and to the side. The problem was their heads had landed near each other on the back of the couch, and now, they were both plagued with a headache.

"Ouch!" Sharon grunted, as she rubbed her head and situated her glasses which had been hit too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sharon," Andy said rubbing his head and looking up to find Nathan and Emily staring down at them.

"Mom, why is he still here?" Emily asked, trying to figure out the situation.

"Yeah, Dad, why didn't you drive-oh," he closed his eyes.

"Exactly," Andy nodded, "you brought me here and took the car to go on your date with Emily."

"Oh gosh!" Emily clamped her hand over her mouth, "I am so sorry! Mom, you could have called us. We would have come back home."

Sharon now had her head in her hands, but she put her hand up, "It's okay," she nodded, wincing as she sat up, "Really, it's okay. We had some cheesecake, talked a bit, and we must have fallen asleep watching that crime show rerun," as the group turned to see the news on now that it was late.

"Ahh, the typical stereotype," Nathan chuckled, "cops watching a cop show. Exciting evening, huh Dad?"

Emily smacked at him, "Hey, they wouldn't have been stuck here, forced to be together, if we hadn't messed up!"

"You're right," he nodded to Emily, "Dad, sorry about all this. I know you two aren't the best of friends, so I'm sorry to have messed up your evening."

Andy stood and looked down to Sharon, "Sharon are you okay? I'm sorry we bumped heads."

She glanced up at him, "Here or at work?" she smirked.

Andy nodded to the kids, "She's fine. The sarcasm has returned; she's totally fine. Nathan, are you ready to go then?"

"Ahh, yeah," he said, turning to Emily, "Can I step outside and say goodbye to her first?"

Andy rolled his eyes at Nathan and then turned to Sharon and did the same. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing, "Yeah, sure. Thank you for not locking lips in front of us."

Emily blushed, and Nathan grabbed her hand to take her back outside, as Sharon stood up. Andy watched her, wondering if she was really okay, "Are you sure you are okay? You look like you are in pain."

"I am a little," she nodded, "but not from the head. I think I tweaked my neck sleeping like that. It will be fine," as she turned to him. "Well, thank you for a nice evening. I must admit it was much nicer than I had thought it would be, and even though I was a crying mess for awhile, I do appreciate the literal shoulder to cry upon," she gave him a small smile.

"Anytime, Sharon," he nodded to her, "Now, would you mind if I did take home a piece of cheesecake?"

Sharon smiled, "I already made up a plate for you and Nathan," she nodded as she moved to the kitchen to grab it. "Really, you are doing me a favor. I certainly don't need to eat more cheesecake."

"Sharon, you have nothing to worry about; you are beautiful no matter what you eat," he admitted, causing Sharon to blush as she was in the fridge getting the food. She chose not to address his comment. She'd found herself nervous around him since dessert, and that irritated her. Men didn't make her nervous; she made men nervous, always had in her job. She didn't know what to do when the roles were reversed. Watching tv had started out really awkward; Andy had perched himself on what she knew was a really uncomfortable arm chair, and he kept fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. He'd left the couch for her, and she quickly realized he hadn't sat there because it might have been strangely awkward with both of them on the couch. After she returned from taking a phone call, she noticed Andy squirming again, and that's when she had told him to move.

" _You know, I won't bite," she offered a small smile. "Look, I appreciate the gesture of trying to give us each some space, but those chairs are purely for looks. They are incredibly uncomfortable. In fact, I use them for interrogations."_

" _Interrogations?" Andy asked, looking intrigued._

" _Yes," she nodded, "When my kids are on the hot seat, I sit them down in those chairs, and they squirm to no end before I finally drag the information out of them. Look, we can share the couch. It's going to be another hour plus, so please, take half the couch," she gestured. Andy eyed her, and she gestured again. He nodded, as he moved._

" _Thanks," he said, and as he got settled, "Ahh, much better."_

Sharon snapped out of her earlier memory, "Here you go," she offered the plate, "I suppose I'll be seeing Nathan around here more," she added.

He returned the nod, "If I hear of anything a bit questionable with the two of them, I'll let you know. I know they are both good kids, but I also know they probably have no brain cells right now; those all went out the window when they discovered they liked each other. Let me know if you get any details about prom. I wasn't able to see him at his high school prom. He refused to tell me anything, then" added. "Now, at long last, I am in the know about my college junior going to a high school prom," he rolled his eyes.

Sharon chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure they will have a good time no matter what. Well, thank you again for listening. I guess I will see you at work."

Andy reached out and squeezed Sharon's arm, "Good night, Sharon. I hope you have a good rest of your weekend."

"Good night, Andy," she offered, and he perked up with a smile at the mention of his name. Andy waved as he exited, pushing Nathan down the pathway. Emily entered the house giggling at the father-son interaction.

Emily closed the door and turned to Sharon, who was smiling at her, "Did you have a good time?"

Emily was beaming, "We had so much fun. He's amazing, Mom. I really like him. Thanks for dinner and allowing us to go to prom. We went to the movies, and then we hung out at a coffee shop, talking for so long. I could have talked to him all night. I'm so sorry you were stuck here tonight with his dad. That must have been torture."

Sharon just shrugged, "It was fine. We work together, so we can be civil. We actually had a decent conversation and of course cheesecake," she smiled. "Just like Nathan needs to maybe give his dad a second chance, I suppose I do too. I've always treated him like the screw up cop he was a decade or so ago, and I guess I need to cut him some slack now too. Yes, he and his partner get into some dumb situations, but they aren't trying to screw up. He's changed from the guy he once was. Hopefully, Nathan will see that," she shrugged.

"Yeah," Emily frowned, "he isn't really fond of his dad. He likes his stepdad a lot. I haven't met him yet, or his mom."

Sharon nodded, "I'm sure they are lovely people, but I think Nathan is still waiting for his dad to mess up. Now, it's late, and I'm exhausted. My neck hurts from falling asleep. I'm off to bed," she said, giving Emily a hug. "Maybe we can go dress shopping next weekend?"

Emily grinned, "Sounds great. I can't wait to try on dresses. I have an idea of what I want," she beamed.

Sharon gave her an eye, "It will be appropriate and not too revealing. That, my dear, comes from the school, and I agree with that, so don't get any crazy ideas."

"Oh, so the see-through mesh top won't work?" Emily giggled. Sharon rolled her eyes, and Emily continued, "So, Doofus is going to prom too?" she asked, indicating Ricky.

"Emily," Sharon sighed, giving her a glare, "don't call him that. Yes, he's going too. He's staying at his friend's house tonight. I spoke to Mark's mom earlier tonight, and he's there. So, it's just you and me. Now, get some rest. We have church in the morning, and then I have to go into work for awhile. Next weekend, we'll hopefully find you a dress."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy this next chapter with our awkward idiots. I don't own them, but they are fun to write!**

* * *

The week passed by uneventfully for Sharon, which was a relief to her. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she kept anticipating running into Andy Flynn at every turn. The fact she didn't was a relief. Late Friday afternoon, though, that changed. A knock at her door, had her calling in, who she though was her sergeant, armed with his paperwork. She was busy signing a report and barely looked up until she was met with a very different voice than that of her sergeant.

"And, here I was thinking I was the only detective who got in trouble with you. Working hard like that, man, someone else must be in deep," he chuckled, causing Sharon to look up.

"Lieutenant," she gave a polite nod, "I haven't seen your name come across my desk, so what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

Andy produced what Sharon quickly realized was log book bag. She winced and groaned at the sight; a log book bag was never a good thing. He nodded to her to wait so he could explain, "So, he opened the dark bag and pulled out the intended item, I wanted to return this container you sent home with me. The cheesecake was amazing all week," he grinned.

Sharon let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding, "Oh," she said pleasantly surprised, "you had me worried there for a moment," she chuckled. Andy looked down at the bag, catching onto her thoughts and chuckled too.

"Sorry about that," he nodded to the bag, "but, I also didn't think you'd want the whole floor speculating why I was bringing you kitchen storage containers," he offered her the containers.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, but it seems that the container isn't empty," she raised her eyebrow to him, pulling the container to her eye level to see what was inside.

"Ahh, yes," he nodded, well, you shared your favorite dessert with me, so I wanted to return the favor, sort of. Ice cream is my favorite, but I didn't think that you would enjoy a puddle of melted ice cream in there," he smiled, noting she smiled back at him, "so, I decided to share my second favorite dessert, brownies. Enjoy, and thank you again for dinner and that cheesecake."

"You're welcome, and this was very kind," she gestured with the container. "Thank you. Would you like some?" she found herself asking suddenly, not really sure how that slipped out.

He was visibly surprised, "Oh, no, that's for you," he held up his hand, "plus, end of the day. I don't want to keep you."

"I didn't eat lunch, so this is looking pretty good right now. I also did SHARE," she drew out the word, "my dessert with you before, so it's only polite for you to share as well," she offered a small smile.

Andy looked around, as if he'd find an excuse by doing that, and Sharon just gestured for him to sit. He did so, nodding at her, "Thank you, Sharon. A brownie does sound pretty good right now," he grinned, as she opened the container. She handed him one, and the two sat in comfortable silence a few moments as they enjoyed their dessert.

"Did you make these?" she asked. "They are really good."

"I did," he grinned, "but, don't get too excited. It's just a boxed mix, but no matter how many brownies I've had, they are still my favorite."

"Well, I'd have to agree. Perfect afternoon snack," she added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I should get back to work. Hopefully, you don't have to work all weekend. Our division has tomorrow off at least before we are on call Sunday," Andy explained.

Sharon nodded as he recalled his weekend for her, "I am in the same boat," she replied, "although, the chances of you getting called in are higher than they are for me. Let's hope that the police officers of the LAPD can stay out of trouble so I don't have to come in. I'd say the same for you, but let's face it; it's LA, and murders are going to continue."

"That they are," he grinned. "Well, enjoy your weekend, Sharon," he nodded to her as moved to her door.

"You too, Andy. Thanks again for the brownies," Sharon replied, and with a quick nod, Andy headed back to work.

Sharon smiled as she looked down at her container full of treats and quickly picked up another brownie to enjoy it while she finished her Friday afternoon paperwork.

True to her word, Sharon took Emily shopping for a prom dress the next day. She made Ricky tag along too.

"Mom, why do we both have to go?" Ricky groaned, as they were parking at the mall.

"I explained this already. You both decided to go to prom, and I have limited time. We're getting a dress for Emily and picking out a tux for you to rent, all today, here at the mall. Let's go. This will be fun. We can look at dresses, get some lunch, and then we'll pick out your tux."

The dress shopping took longer than any of them wanted. Emily could wear just about anything, but Sharon wasn't happy with the skimpiness of many of the dresses. Finally, they found a gorgeous dress, something rather unusual. It ended up being a bright green dress with a beading along the halter style neck and the same beading around the waist. It didn't look great on the rack, but it ended up being just perfect on Emily. Ricky had actually made fun of it, saying it looked like a St. Patrick's Day outfit, and Emily, joking with him, said she'd try it on just for him. Turned out that Ricky had a pretty good eye; the dress was by far the best one.

With the dress shopping out of the way, Sharon and the kids settled in for a leisurely lunch at one of their favorite restaurants right there at the mall.

"Ricky, do you know what color dress you are to match?" Sharon asked, looking to him.

"We are supposed to match?" he asked, looking horrified.

"Well, that's sort of expected, but you don't have to match. Did she say what color her dress was?" Sharon asked again.

"Royal blue," he added. "She told me that much, but I didn't know it mattered."

"Ricky! It matters a lot. I already called Nathan to tell him what color my dress was, and I told him it was no joke, that I really did get a green dress. Now, I told him he could do silver or something. I don't expect him to match that color of green."

"Oh, well, whatever. I have no idea about this stuff," Ricky shrugged.

Sharon and Emily chuckled as they shook their heads. Ricky wasn't into fashion at all.

"Let's go pick out a tux for you," Sharon offered, "while I still have some energy."

Tux shopping was much easier than dress shopping, and thankfully, Ricky was eager to please. Really, he just wanted to be done, so he was more than happy to let his mom and sister dress him for the occasion. Sharon was paying, when she noted the kids had moved out of the store, into the mall, to talk to a friend. She finished paying and went in search of them.

"Oh!" she said visibly surprised to find Emily and Ricky talking to Nathan and Andy in the mall.

"Look who we found, Mom?" Emily grinned. "I called Nathan earlier to tell him about my dress, and he was already headed to the mall anyway."

"Hi," he waved to Sharon, and Sharon nodded back.

"Hi, Sharon," Andy smiled to her, and Sharon nodded as she replied, "Hi."

"Yeah, I don't know much about tuxes or dressing up," Nathan explained. My stepdad was going to meet me here, but he got called into work," a comment, which Sharon noted made Andy flinch, "Anyways, Dad had called me this morning, so I called him to see if he was free to help me out."

"Well," Sharon offered, "I don't know your stepdad, but your dad has one of the best senses of style in the LAPD. Ask any of the detectives, and they will agree, so I think you are in good hands with him."

Andy beamed at Sharon's compliment, and the kids all turned back to Sharon with Emily ready with a suggestion, "Mom, since we are all here, can I help Nathan pick out his tux, please?"

Sharon met Andy's gaze; she didn't want to interfere in his bonding time, and he just gave a small nod and smile, "Umm, sure, if that's okay with them," she explained.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded to Nathan and Emily, "be my guest. I'll just hang back here with the credit card," he chuckled.

"Mom, can I go get something else to eat?" Ricky asked, "Really don't need to hang here and watch that," he motioned to where Emily was leaning in close to Nathan, and the two were talking quietly to each other.

"That's fine," Sharon nodded, "we will catch up to you in a bit."

Ricky sprinted off leaving Sharon standing there with Andy, "So," he motioned to her hands, "is that the infamous dress?"

Sharon looked down and back up, "Yes," she nodded, "it is. Is he planning to try and match this bright color or tone it down?"

"Ahh, not sure. I suggested he go with a silver pattern or something, but kids, right? Who knows," he shrugged.

"Well, it's nice he brought you along," Sharon offered, "Somehow, I don't think it's a coincidence we all ran into each other. Of all the malls in LA and all the times," she nodded to the two of them.

"Yeah, I definitely smell a setup here," he added. "Those two certainly can be sneaky, but really, I was his last choice of an invite. As you heard, he tried to bring his stepfather, but when all else fails, dad and his credit card to the rescue," he sighed.

"Mom," Emily came bouncing up to Sharon, "is it okay if Nathan takes me to dinner after we finish here? We want to hang here at the mall and then go eat. Please?"

"Well, umm," Sharon started to say as she was caught off guard, "Now, let's think about this. Did you drive together?" she asked turning to Andy. "We've already dealt with a car issue."

"We did," Andy nodded, "Good call, but I can drop you and Ricky off at home," he offered.

"Please, Mom? I'll even be the one to drive your car. I know you don't let people touch it," she grinned.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sharon asked turning to Andy.

"No trouble at all," he smiled. "Enjoy your evening, Emily. Make sure Nathan behaves himself and pays," he added.

Emily clapped her hands together and turned to tell Nathan who was talking to the salesclerk, bouncing up to him to let him know of their evening plans.

"I really appreciate this," Sharon nodded. "Seems our kids keep putting us in these awkward situation, and-" Sharon was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Yes, Ricky?" she answered, listening to him on the other end. She finished her call and gave a sigh as she turned back to Andy, "Sorry for that. Looks like you'll just be dropping me off at the house. Ricky ran into some of his friends outside the movie theater, and well, he's out for the rest of the day too, it seems."

"Hmm," Andy nodded, "Well, let's get this tux picked out so we can get out of here. It's definitely quite the day when I find you alone and stranded at the mall. Better make the best of it," he grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, that wasn't too painful," Andy joked as the two left the mall and headed to his car. They had bid all the kids good-bye and were now both exhausted and ready to get out of the crazy rush of shoppers.

"No, not too bad, but I've also been here now most of the day," she rolled her eyes. "I love to shop, believe me, but I'm getting old. After a couple hours, I'm done," Sharon smiled as she admitted that. Andy took Emily's dress and laid it out neatly in the trunk of his car before opening Sharon's door for her.

"Say, since it is dinnertime, could I interest you in dinner? I believe you told me you spend many nights eating alone just like I do," he offered.

Sharon turned to him, trying to not look completely shocked, "You mean, like a date?" she asked horrified.

"Just dinner," Andy shrugged. "We both have to eat."

Sharon shook her head, "Really, I'm fine. You can just drop me off at home. Thank you, though, Andy," she offered.

He thought for a moment before proceeding, "Sharon, come on. What are you going to do? Go home and make some popcorn or something for dinner? Eat more of the brownies? Go to dinner with me. I know of a great out of the way place that won't be busy. I promise. I know I'm hungry, and even if you won't admit it, I know you are too."

Sharon gave him a look of slight irritation, "I'm paying," she told him, "no arguments."

"Okay," he grinned, raising his hands. "Works for me. I get the company of a lovely lady for dinner."

"I wasn't going to have popcorn and a brownie," she huffed.

Andy shrugged, "I might have if I'd been at my house," he chuckled.

"Well, I would have put ice cream on the brownie too" she turned and shyly smiled at Andy. He caught onto her joke and burst out laughing.

"Captain Raydor, was that a joke and smile coming from you?" he teased.

"Perhaps," Sharon shrugged, "don't get used to it. Now, where is this restaurant?"

"In LA," Andy offered, enjoying the banter he was having with Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Gee, thank goodness for that. I was worried you'd whisk me off to Mexico or something."

"Are you offering? I could use a vacation?" he winked at her, and she chuckled before growing silent again as she looked out the window.

"Can you at least tell me the type of food?" she asked a couple minutes later as they sat at a stoplight.

"Italian," he stated.

"I like Italian," she smiled.

"I'm Italian," he grinned and winked at her. She scoffed at him before turning back to look out the window.

"Here we are," he smiled as they pulled into the restaurant.

"Wow, great view," she said as they got out. "This place has a prime spot in LA, up here on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Looks like it has been here for years," she stated.

"It has," he nodded. "It's been here over 50 years now, a local gem. I love it because really only locals, and I mean, really local to this immediate area, seem to know about it. Come on," he extended his arm, allowing her to go first. "Plus, it's nice and casual, perfect for today."

Sharon was shocked by the interior; the outside looked a little run down, but the inside was very clean and modern looking, yet with a cozy feel. It was hard to describe, but she knew she hadn't been to any restaurant like this one.

"Ahh, Lieutenant," a middle-aged man greeted him, "You brought a friend tonight?"

"Colleague," Andy nodded, turning to Sharon, "Marco, this is Captain Sharon Raydor. Sharon, this is Marco, the owner's son."

"Nice to meet you," Sharon smiled, "I guess he must eat here often if you know him?"

"At least a couple time a month for the last what, 10 years or longer, correct?" Marco looked to Andy.

"Yeah, I guess that long now," he chuckled.

"Well, you can have your favorite table. As you see, we aren't busy yet," Marco explained.

"Thanks, Marco," Andy nodded and looked to Sharon, "Follow me," he winked, and Sharon's eyes grew wide as she watched Andy move effortlessly through the restaurant to his favorite table.

"This really is a neat place," Sharon stated, as she looked around. Andy helped her sit, which also surprised her. She offered a thanks to him as then he sat down too.

"Yeah, I discovered it one day, gosh, years ago when I was just out for a drive. I was trying to clear my head and not drink," he shook his head. "It worked that day. It was a bad case. Anyway, I ended up here, had a great meal, and I spent a couple hours talking to Marco. Now, here we are," Andy smiled.

"Well, I like it, and I'm guessing the food is good too?" she inquired.

"The best," Andy grinned, "As an Italian myself, I wouldn't eat here if it wasn't good. I think tonight I'm just craving the spaghetti. It had been quite awhile since I'd had spaghetti until you made it at your house. Sounds good again," he said.

"Oh, everything sounds divine," Sharon said as she studied the menu, pursing her lips, "Spinach ravioli. That sounds delicious tonight."

"It is good," Andy nodded, "one of my favorites."

Once the two ordered, they found themselves in an awkward silence again. Sharon spoke up first, "So, tell me, what else do you enjoy doing when you are not working, besides shop at the mall?" she grinned.

He nodded as he let out a quick chuckle, "Well, my passion is baseball. I love the Dodgers, but you knew that. At home, I really like fixing things and home improvement projects. When I bought my house, it needed a facelift in pretty much every room. I've worked through most of that. I also like to garden and cook. Sometimes, the cooking gets pushed to the side because I have little energy to cook for myself. I get the kids to come over a few times a year, and then there's Provenza," he rolled his eyes. "Guy can't cook for anything, so when he's hungry, he shows up at my place, and I cook."

Sharon laughed at that, "I can imagine him just walking into your house."

"He does!" Andy exclaimed with a bright face. "That's exactly what he does. Now, what about you?"

Sharon shrugged, "Not much, really," she bit her lip thinking. "I guess I spend most of my time right now between work, baseball games, and ballet recitals. I really like cultural events, like plays, the ballet, art galleries, but I don't go much. Sports are high up there too, and Ricky really enjoys going with me. Emily, not so much," she smiled. "I love to read and see movies too, but my taste is quite different from that of my teenagers."

Andy nodded, "Ahh, yes, I do know what you mean. The comedies they enjoy these days, well, I just don't see the humor. I'm more of a mystery kind of guy."

Sharon agreed, "Yes, but as detectives I guess that isn't a surprise."

Their dinners arrived, and the two took a few minutes to enjoy their food before continuing their conversation, "So, you come here often?" Sharon said as somewhat of a question.

Andy nodded as he shrugged again, "Yeah, great food, and it's not a big deal to eat alone. Marco usually stops by the table, so I have someone to talk to for a few minutes."

"Huh," Sharon nodded, "I would have figured this for your favorite date spot," she teased. "Come on, Lieutenant."

He frowned at her, "Besides the kids, I've only brought you and Provenza here. Sharon, I've told you that I like you very much. I'm not interested in seeing other women or bringing them here."

Sharon closed her eyes and looked down to her food, "Why do you have to ruin a moment?"

"What?" Andy gestured with his hands, "I told you that I'm going to be direct with you. That's how I feel. I was enjoying dinner, and you asked me a question. I answered it, truthfully."

"Well, I'm not looking for that," Sharon said quietly and put her fork down. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry.

Andy continued to eat, noting Sharon had stopped, "I'm going to use the restroom; I'll be right back," he nodded to her, as he stood. Truthfully, he realized Sharon needed a minute to regroup, so he was going to give it to her.

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she had composed herself, she realized she was still hungry and began to eat again. The restaurant was lovely, and it wasn't busy, as Andy had promised. He returned a few moments later, "Thank you for bringing me here," Sharon gave a weak smile. "It is a very good restaurant."

He nodded, "You're welcome. I'd prefer to come here any day over the fancy places downtown. I'm much more of a relaxed kind of guy."

"I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed, and I'm really getting tired. All that shopping today has worn me out," Sharon stated.

"We can get going, then," he told her. "Ready?"

Sharon looked up with a confused look, "I need to pay. I told you I was paying."

Andy pretended to be confused, "Oh, was that this dinner? It's already been paid," he nodded. "Yeah, took care of that when I used the restroom. Helps to be friends with the manager."

Sharon's jaw dropped, "You promised!"

"I said it works for me, and you never specified which dinner or dinner at all. You just said you were paying. That could have been a parking garage or anything," he shrugged.

Sharon sat back, irritated and crossed her arms. Andy sighed, rolled his eyes, and stood, moving toward Sharon's chair, "Come on," he motioned for her to get up. "Get your stubborn self up and moving," he motioned, "and accept a nice meal. Besides, I couldn't have my son upstage me tonight and be the only guy to pay for a Raydor woman's dinner."

Sharon huffed as she got up from the table. Andy held her chair, to which she mumbled thanks. After he waved to Marco, they stepped outside, and he helped her into the car. It wasn't until they were back on the road before Sharon spoke again, "Thank you for dinner, but that wasn't necessary. I'm capable of paying."

"I know that," Andy explained. "That was in no way to undermine you as a person, a woman, or even undermine your authority. That was just me trying to do something kind."

She nodded, "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" he grinned, as he turned to her. She was still scowling, but he wasn't going to let her mood dictate his evening. "So, I told Nathan to take Emily there for prom. I know it's not the upscale places downtown, but those places will be covered over. Anyway, I don't know if he'll take her, but I suggested it."

"She'd like it," Sharon offered, "but, right now, she seems to like anywhere she goes with Nathan."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Andy mumbled, as they got closer to Sharon's street. Andy pulled into her driveway, and Sharon suddenly couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"Well, thank you for bringing me home and dinner," Sharon offered to him, trying not to meet his gaze. "I had a much better meal there than I would have had at home."

"Me too," he smiled, "much, much better company too. If you ever want to go back there, I'm your guy," he grinned.

Sharon nodded, "Well, thanks again," as she opened the car door. "Hopefully, neither of us get called in tomorrow. Enjoy your weekend."

"You too, Sharon," Andy smiled. "Really great to spend some time with you."

Sharon nodded as she closed the door and walked to the house. She opened her door and turned to see Andy waiting for her to get inside. She offered a slight wave, and then she moved into her house. For the second time in a week, she'd had dinner with Andy Flynn, and neither of them had screamed at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm having trouble focusing after the amazing show last night! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Sharon? I'm surprised to hear from you. Is everything okay?" Andy said into the phone less than an hour later.

"I'm sorry," Sharon offered, "I wouldn't bother you otherwise, but I just realized I left Emily's dress in your car."

"Oh! Yes, I guess we both forgot about it," he chuckled. "Well, umm, I can-"

"Can I get it from you tomorrow?" Sharon asked. "It's not like Emily will be wearing formal attire to bed," she joked.

"Oh, sure, that's no problem," Andy replied. "I can bring it-"

"Why don't I pick it up? I can come to you. You've been more than kind, and I'm the one who left it," Sharon explained.

"Ahh, well, that's fine," Andy said.

"Oh, if you have plans or something, gosh, I don't want to intrude or bother you. How about you tell me what works?" Sharon said, a bit flustered.

Andy smiled into the phone, "Sharon, I have no plans tomorrow, just on call as I told you. You are more than welcome to come by and get it."

"Okay, great," Sharon said breathlessly into the phone. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sharon?" Andy asked.

"Ahh, yes?" she answered.

"Do you have my address?" he asked.

Sharon let out a slight chuckle, "Oh, I guess I don't. That would be crucial. Gosh, I don't know what is wrong with me, forgetting to ask for your address."

"It's no problem. How about if I text it to you? Would that be okay?" Andy asked.

"Perfect, and I'll let you know before I stop by tomorrow," Sharon explained.

"I'll be here, unless a body shows up-I mean, you know, someone gets murdered," he grinned.

"Night, Andy," Sharon told him.

"Night, Sharon. Sleep well," he replied.

The next day, Sharon pulled up at Andy's house just after lunch. She found herself taking a deep breath when she knocked on the door.

"Sharon, hi," Andy smiled, "Come in, and I'll get the dress. You look great, by the way. Dress for church? I usually see you in suits, and I really like that dress."

Sharon nodded to him, not sure how to address his compliment, as she, stepped into his house, "Ahh, yes, I was at church. This is a lovely home, Andy," Sharon offered a small smile, looking around. "You and Provenza must be very happy here," she giggled.

Andy rolled his eyes, groaning, "Yeah, you've about got that right. Guy just stops by here anytime he wants, doesn't knock either. He likes to plop himself down in my favorite recliner, there," he pointed to the living room area, "and when he does do that, he's there the rest of the day. You'd think he'd be useful or something, but no, if a game is on, Provenza is here."

Sharon nodded in a chuckle, "I can see the scene now."

"I'll be right back. The dress is hanging down the hall," he explained, disappearing for a moment, as Sharon took in his home. It was warm and cozy newer furniture, but nothing too formal or ornate. She could see the updates Andy had told her about; the kitchen had been recently redone, but again, warm and classy, not bleak. The home looked lived in, but in a very good way. She saw some pictures on the bookcase and took a few steps toward them to look at the photos.

"Those are my kids," she heard from behind her, and she turned to see Andy carrying the dress gingerly toward her, "but, you probably guessed that."

Sharon nodded, noting all the pictures of the kids as they were growing up. Most were school photos; Sharon did take note not many actually had Andy in the pictures with the kids. She turned back to him with a smile, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thanks," he grinned. "I'm so proud of her. She's a fantastic, caring person, who has done so well with school and about to finish her graduate studies. Now, if she could just find a decent guy, she'd be set, not that finding someone is the end all, but I'd like that for her."

Sharon nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. I hope my trashed marriage doesn't cause problems for my kids. I hope they can find a healthy relationship in spite of the bad example I've set."

"Yeah, I get that," Andy scratched his head, as he held the dress.

"Oh, let me get that dress from you, and I'll be out of your hair," Sharon walked to him, extending her arm.

"I'll put it in your car. I'm sorry-where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? I know you had a bit of a drive over here," he asked.

"Ahh, sure," Sharon nodded, "that sounds fine. Both kids are knee deep in homework this afternoon, so I don't have any other plans, again, unless some police officer does something stupid."

"Now, why would any cop do anything to make you have to go in on your day off?" Andy shook his head, "I'll tell you-the nerve of some cops," he grinned. Sharon let out a chuckle at that, as they walked to the door to put the dress in the car.

"I'm a little envious of your yard," Sharon said after they'd hung the dress and were making their way back to his house. "My yard looks so plain; yours, it's beautiful. You must work on it a lot."

He nodded, "Good therapy, working outside. I like to garden. Plus, like I've said, I'm here alone a lot, so it gives me a purpose. Now, I have coffee, iced tea, lemonade, water,"'as he rattled off some drinks.

"Whatever you are having is fine" Sharon told him.

"Well, in that case, I am going to make a pot of coffee if that's okay? I didn't sleep well last night and am dragging some today," Andy told her.

"More than okay," Sharon nodded, "I had the same problem."

"Okay, then come this way, and I will start the coffee. If you are lucky, I will even give you a tour of Casa Flynn," he grinned.

A half hour and two empty cups of coffee later, Sharon and Andy found themselves at his kitchen table laughing like old friends. Andy had taken Sharon through his house, pointing out all of the updates he had made. Sharon found herself intrigued and fascinated; clearly there was a lot more depth to Andy Flynn than she ever realized.

Sharon glanced at her watch, "I should get going,"she told him, "I've intruded in enough of your day already."

"It's no intrusion, Sharon," Andy flashed her a smile, "I have really enjoyed your company. The more I am around you, the more I want to be around you."

Sharon blushed as she looked down at her now empty coffee cup, "I believe I owe you an apology," Sharon offered, looking up to see a very confused expression from Andy, "I have been rude and standoffish with you because I have refused to give you a second chance. I keep wanting to judge you as the detective you were years ago when I first met you, and I realize that is unfair, very unfair. I see that you are a very kind, caring man who cannot be punished over and over for things in the past. I promise I am going to do a better job at recognizing that. Friends?" she smiled and offered.

Andy looked at her with a bright smile, "Of courses Sharon," he nodded. "Thank you for saying that, but I do want you to know I have never thought badly of you. Have you irritated me at work? Of course," he smiled. "Have I wanted to go rounds with you in the past when you have sent me to different sensitivity course? Of course. Sharon, all of that is the past, and it's brought me to now. I realize more and more each day how much I like the Sharon I am getting to know."

Sharon stood to clear her coffee cup and smiled back at him, "I think the kids dating actually helped both of us," she added. "Work will be much more pleasant now that we can say we are friends."

"Ahh, yeah," Andy nodded as he stood, taking his cup to the kitchen too. "Let me walk you out," he offered.

"No, that's not necessary," she waved him off. "My car is 20 feet away," she smiled as she made her way to the door and Andy followed. "Like I said, I've bothered you enough, so go, enjoy your day. Bye, Andy, and thanks for the coffee," she turned and smiled toward him with one hand on the door knob.

"Sharon?" Andy called her name as he stilled her arm, and when she turned toward him, Andy, very sure of himself, clasped Sharon's hand, leaned in and kissed her, a kiss that would leave no question to his feelings. Sharon was taken by surprise, but she didn't jump back or hit him. Andy pulled back, released her hand, and said, "I started to enjoy my day the minute you walked into my home, and it would be even better if you would stay awhile longer."


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon snapped out of her shell-shocked state, clutched her purse tighter, and pushed open the door, "I have to go," she said quietly and left. Andy sighed, put his hand against the door, and he watched as she got into the car, avoided eye contact, and backed out of his driveway. He sighed again, shaking his head, and dropped his head in silent surrender. Sharon hadn't rejected him, in that she hadn't slapped or screamed at him, but she certainly hadn't seemed to be interested. He was. He definitely still was interested, and that was the problem.

Sharon wasn't sure how she maneuvered her way home, but somehow, she ended up there, unharmed. Before she stepped out of the car, she slumped back in her seat to think. She touched her fingers to her lips, Andy's kiss still fresh on them. Why did he have to kiss her? She was doing just fine with the kids. Now, it was even more awkward because she had to see him at work, not to mention their own kids were dating each other!

She yelled out the kids that she was home, not hearing much more than a grunt from both of them as they continued to study, so she made her way to her own bedroom, shut the door, and collapsed on her bed. She smacked her hands into her mattress, mad at how things had turned out. Andy wasn't getting it; she didn't want to date him.

Somehow, the afternoon passed into evening, and when Sharon finally emerged from her bedroom, she was hit was an instant reminder of Andy Flynn sitting in her living room, Nathan. It was then she remembered Emily asking if she could invite Nathan over to watch a movie. Now, here they were, snuggled up on the couch next to each other, engrossed in something. Sharon hadn't even heard him arrive.

"Hi guys," Sharon offered a slight smile, as she walked through the living room.

"Mom, hi," Emily looked back and smiled at her, "Get in a good nap?"

"Ahh, yes," she nodded. "I'm going to just make some dinner now."

"Oh, no need," Nathan yelled back to her, "My dad called me earlier, and when he heard I was coming over here to hang out with Em, he sent dinner for you. He said he was making lasagna at home and made too much for just himself," he smiled. "I have to admit, he makes a good lasagna."

Sharon's eyes shot open, "Oh, well, please thank him for me," she pursed her lips and moved toward the kitchen to check out the scene. Sharon rolled her eyes when she walked into her kitchen. Nathan had understated Andy's "having a little extra" comment. Upon inspection, there was a full homemade lasagna in the fridge, ready to be heated, along with a prepared salad, a loaf of prepared garlic bread (with instructions on heating), and to top it off, more brownies. Sharon shut the fridge a little too loudly and sighed.

"Mom, everything okay in there?" she heard Emily ask from the living room.

"Fine, sweetheart," she called back. "Just let the door slip on my hands. I'll get dinner heated. Nathan, please tell your dad thank you. He didn't have to send over a full meal."

"Will do," he replied to her, "but I'm not sure when I'll talk to him next."

Sharon grimaced at that comment; really, she knew she should be the one to thank Andy, but that meant actually speaking to him, and she didn't want to do that. She turned on the oven and stomped her foot, as she weighed her options.

Sharon opted not to do anything. She knew that was wrong, but Andy wasn't getting the hint; his persistence was driving her crazy. Work turned into a game, where she did everything to avoid seeing Andy Flynn. Her staff had said he'd stopped by one afternoon, but she'd managed to avoid him by closing her blinds and threatening to transfer anyone who let her whereabouts be known, not that she'd gone far. She'd only gone into seclusion in her own office, but somehow, it didn't seem far enough away to avoid Andy. She adjusted her hours that week, telling the kids she had a lot going on, getting to work by 6:00 and not leaving until after 8:00. The one day Ricky had a baseball game, she did the opposite and left at 2:00 just to completely avoid Andy. She knew it was silly, but she just didn't know what to say to a guy she'd tried to tell she wasn't interested.

She was proud of her evasive maneuvers throughout the week, and by Friday, she was just glad she'd made it without having to deal with Andy. One week turned into two, and her altered hour schedule became the norm, at least for now. Finally, the Friday before prom, she walked wearily to her office, ready to get the day over as soon as possible.

Sharon glanced at her watch, 6:05, so her early day was right on track. She switched on her office lights and made her way to her desk before she was startled, "What time are they heading to prom tomorrow?" she heard.

Sharon let out a gasp, as she clutched her hand to her chest. She turned to find Andy sitting in one of her arm chairs; he'd obviously been there awhile, sitting in the dark.

"Andy! You scared me to death," she sighed.

"Well, at least I got some sort of reaction out of you. What time are they meeting for prom? I asked Nathan the other day, but he never answered me," Andy explained.

Sharon collected herself, as she pushed her hair out of her face, "Ahh, ahh, they are all meeting at the house tomorrow at 5:00."

"Okay," Andy smacked his hands on the armchair as he stood, "Thanks," he nodded to her, stepped out of the office, and disappeared. Sharon's total look of confusion set in on her face, and by the time she realized he'd up and left, she moved to the door to ask him what was going on. He was gone already, the hallway light, barely lighting a pathway to the elevator. Sharon sighed as she wearily walked back to her desk and sat down. He'd called her evasive maneuver bluff.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, it's short-I know, but this might be one of those times to accept quality over quantity? Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.**

* * *

Saturday was a chaotic day. Getting two kids ready for the prom wasn't an easy task. Why was that? They were teenagers, both almost near technical adulthood, yet, Sharon was exhausted. It wasn't even time for their dates, and she was tired, no, ready to completely crash. Emily had need some pampering, and Sharon had taken her to get her nails and hair done. This was a treat, not something they did often, and Sharon basked in the time she spent with her daughter. Soon, Emily would be going off to school, so she was going to enjoy their nail and hair day. Ricky had slept most of the morning away, obviously banking sleep as if he was a bear eating before hibernation. He had awakened just a few minutes before the ladies returned home, his sleepy eyes and "breakfast" at 2:00 evident of that. Sharon spent the afternoon running between her two kids, helping Emily with her dress and makeup and then checking on Ricky, making sure he'd actually put forth some effort for the evening. She swore to herself if she had to brush Ricky's hair and teeth, he just might not be allowed to attend prom. By 4:45, both kids were dressed and ready, a feat she was glad to have accomplished. They looked great too, Sharon snapping some pictures of them together before their dates arrived. Ricky's friend was coming over first, knowing that Emily and Nathan were headed to dinner, and once Emily and Nathan left, Ricky and his date were off to her house for more pictures. It was going to be a whirlwind at the house getting all the pictures she wanted, but Sharon was determined to capture this moment; she knew there wouldn't be others like it.

The doorbell signaled their first arrival, Ricky's best friend, Macy. She and Ricky had started in kindergarten together, and they'd been best friends since. The two had never talked about dating; they seemed to have the brother-sister thing going on, and that was fine with Sharon. She was glad Ricky had such a nice group of friends. Nathan wasn't far behind Macy, and very quickly, Sharon started to take pictures of the group. She moved them into the front yard finally to get some evening pictures. After a few minutes, she could tell everyone was fading fast, so she explained she was almost done.

"Okay, guys," just a few more pictures, please," Sharon begged. "I promise you can then leave, and I won't ask for anything else this evening."

"Good looking group," Sharon heard from behind, a tentative voice, walking up to her. She looked to kids, wondering why no one had alerted her to the added person, but she quickly saw that they were interested in each other and not at all in Sharon or now, Andy.

Sharon turned around, slowly, to see Andy there, hands in his pocket, fumbling for something, "Yes, they cleaned up well," she replied calmly.

He nodded, finally digging out his phone, "I was hoping get a couple pictures myself. I don't have many candid type shots of either of my kids. Nathan looks so nice, and well, I hope that is okay."

"Of course," Sharon nodded, "I'll be happy to take a few pictures of you with Nathan if you like. I know my kids have no recent pictures with Jack, which they don't mind now, but someday, they might have wished he'd been around at all."

"Thanks," Andy offered Sharon his camera, and at this point, the group had noticed his arrival.

"Dad, you came?" Nathan asked, very surprised to see his dad.

"Sure I did. I wanted to see you all dressed up," he offered. "Sharon is going to take a few pictures."

"Mom, you promised we would be done," Ricky complained five minutes later. Sharon nodded in defeat and released the kids. After a few hugs and basic instructions to be safe for the evening, all four were off. Sharon found herself standing in the front yard, next to Andy, and took a deep breath.

"Before you go, could I speak to you for a moment?" Sharon asked, looking to Andy.

"Sure," Andy said, as he looked to Sharon, very surprised at her request.

"Let's step inside a minute," Sharon encouraged, "I don't need to be on display in the front yard. "I won't keep you; I promise."

Andy shrugged as he started to walk alongside Sharon toward the front door, "I'm not worried about the time, Sharon. We have about 20 minutes until the pizza gets here."

Andy had reached the door and was holding it open for Sharon when his words reached her. She did a double take, "Pizza?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "you didn't think we'd eat out on prom night around here, did you? Every place around is bound to be full of cheerful teenagers."

They were now in the foyer of Sharon's house, and she put her hands on her hips, looking at Andy, "Wait, you ordered pizza to be delivered to my house?"

Andy nodded, as he rocked back on his heels, "Yes, I did. Three pizzas in fact, and no, I don't think you eat that much. I ordered a vegetarian, a cheese, and supreme. I figured you'd eat either the vegetarian or the supreme. I ordered the extra for the hungry kids that will be returning here late tonight. I figured the girls would eat the cheese or leftovers of the vegetarian, while I knew the guys would dig into the supreme. Now, I know it's not some gourmet meal, but I figured it was probably a pretty typical parent prom night meal-you know, get the kids shipped off and collapse kind of thing."

Sharon dropped her arms, unable to speak. She acted on instinct instead and flung herself forward, lips landing on Andy's. It didn't take much instinct for Andy to wrap his arms around Sharon and return the kiss. Sharon's kiss intensified and lasted longer than Andy had ever imagined before she broke apart from his lips and pulled her head back.

"It was just pizza, Sharon," Andy said jokingly. Sharon closed her eyes and bent her head.

"I have been so horrible to you," she said barely above a whisper. Andy was close enough, he heard it just fine. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, to apologize. It hit me yesterday when you were waiting in my office. I tried to follow you, but I guess you'd already hit the elevator or stairwell. I'm very sorry. I think we can safely say you have taken me completely by surprise, and I didn't react well; I reacted terribly. This isn't something I'm used to at all; I've spent most of my adult life alone. You've been nothing but kind, caring, and thoughtful. You've been upfront with me, and I've been so awful. Through it all, you continue to do everything I don't realize I need," she poured all that out, her eyes meeting his at the end. Andy pulled her back in and kissed her slowly and sweetly, noting she didn't resist at all. This time, when the two broke apart, he put his forehead against hers and his hand on her cheek.

"I can see why you wanted to come in the house," he smiled at her. She blushed and looked down.

"That was not in my plans-the apology yes, but the rest, no," she smiled back. "It was the pizza that won me over."

"Oh?" he grinned, "I had no idea all it would take was pizza, or I would have done that a long time ago. Here, I've been doing all this real cooking, thinking that would impress you."

She shook her head, "You know what I mean," she took a deep breath, "You've been watching out for me, taking care me, when I didn't deserve it. No one has ever done that for me. And, thank you, by the way, for all the food, yes. I really hate that I couldn't even thank you for making me all the food you have."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Well, I'd like to keep doing that, and I'm happy to buy you pizza anytime," he chuckled.

Sharon looked up and then leaned up to kiss him again. Between small kisses, she whispered, "Thank you for being persistent and not running away when I tried to push you away. I didn't realize how much I wanted you around until you walked out of my office yesterday, and then, I didn't know how to get you back. I had planned quite a bit of groveling this evening had you not come over."

"Oh?" Andy grinned now, still holding onto Sharon.

She nodded, "Yes, I couldn't sleep at all last night, thinking about you. I've been dead on my feet all day because of it."

"What might this groveling have included?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "There might be a partially eaten cheesecake in the kitchen. Now, before you suggest that you are only worthy of leftovers, it was a complete cheesecake until 2:00 this afternoon, when Ricky, who was home alone and unsupervised, got up and ate some of it. I do understand if you can't accept that, but I hope you will consider it my peace offering."

He nodded, looking like he was in deep thought, "So, you made me a cheesecake, I ordered you dinner, we are both standing here dressed in jeans and black shirts, huh," he nodded. "We sound like quite the pair," he clasped her hand in his. "Show me the cheesecake, and I'll decide if I'm sticking around here this evening."


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, thanks for all the amazing feedback! I'm glad people are enjoying this story. To the guest reviewer who left such a nice long review, thank you (and thanks to all the guest reviewers)! Sorry I can't reply to any of those, but to the one who had such a nice, long review with questions, yes to many of them...in due time :) I've had an idea of where I want this story to go for awhile now.**

* * *

They were laughing when all four kids walked in from the prom. That drew some questioning looks, which were quickly forgotten as the kids began to recount their evening at the prom. It's a good thing the kids had called as they were leaving prom because an hour ago, the two were doing a lot more than laughing, well, more than the kids would ever believe or need to see. It turned out that once Sharon allowed herself to spring into action and kiss Andy, she was not willing to let him go. Something in her had sprung into action too, and they'd spent the evening making up for lost time. Now, things hadn't gotten THAT out of hand, but certainly, the kids would have been shocked to walk in and find their parents 1-getting along so well, 2-dancing to music as they had been for a period of time, and 3-making out on the couch like they were the ones at the prom. Yes, they might be over the hill, but they weren't dead yet.

"Dad?" Nathan asked as the group walked into the house. They had called ahead to tell Sharon they were hungry and had plans to find food. With Andy's planning ahead, Sharon had told the kids she had food at the house and all were welcome. The four, who had declared they didn't want to be seen together at prom, had ended up spending most of the evening together. Sharon was grateful to know both of her kids were safe and happy, now home for the evening with their respective dates.

"Hi," Andy waved from the couch, where he and Sharon had on a comedy. They'd had their dinner, Sharon had shown him all around the house, and things had progressed from there. During the house tour, Andy had discovered a pile of old photo albums in Sharon's office, and they'd spent over an hour sitting on the floor in there going through the pictures. She had pictures of the kids, which of course, meant pictures of herself too. In Andy's opinion, it was a perfect way to get to know more about Sharon, the mother. He really had enjoyed that part of the evening, but he'd enjoyed the rest even more.

Once they'd made their way back to the living room, Sharon offered up the cheesecake dessert, and while they were eating that, they started to discuss the kids at prom. Andy remembered Sharon hadn't attended her own, so he asked her about turning on some music.

"Music?" Sharon has asked in response to his question.

"Yeah," he nodded, "if they are away dancing at the prom, I'm going to make sure you get to dance here at home."

They'd danced, which both enjoyed immensely. One thing Andy had learned about Sharon was that when she made a decision, it was made, end of story. Apparently, she'd decided on Andy Flynn.

"I don't want this evening to end," Sharon said softly to him as they were dancing.

"My, my, Captain, you seem to have done a 180 since earlier," he winked to her as he pulled her closer as they danced in her living room.

She gave him a sheepish look, "Yes, it might seem that way on the outside, but my feelings on the inside have been a mess for awhile now. You might recall you've been trying to date me for quite a long time."

He nodded, "Yes, and as you recall, you've turned me down until oh," he flipped his wrist up to look at his watch, "until about three hours ago."

She nodded, "True, but internally, I've wanted to say yes for some time. I didn't know how to do that."

Andy shook his head, "Sharon, you know how to say YES. It's easy," he teased her.

She swatted at his chest, "No, you know what I mean. It took some time for my heart and head to catch up to each other. I've been trying to push feelings aside for so long that I got defensive and rude while you were being persistent. Something finally clicked when you surprised me in my office yesterday morning. When you left, I don't know how to explain it," she shook her head, "I almost felt like you'd walked out of my life for good, and I didn't like it," she chuckled. "I was a hopeless mess at work all day yesterday. I have been avoiding you at work because I had a feeling if I saw you, I'd just melt, as I sort of did tonight. You had me all twisted in knots, Lieutenant. I'm very glad your division hasn't needed my help recently."

"Well," he chuckled, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm glad I didn't have to get myself into trouble for you to talk to me," he joked. She rolled his eyes at his joke, but then he got serious again. "So," he asked quietly, "what then, have you figured out?"

She looked up at him, "That I want you," she said boldly, smiling. "That I want you in my life, just as much as I can tell you want me in yours."

"That's a very good answer, Captain," he said with a lazy smile, which was interrupted by Sharon leaning up to kiss him. They kissed and danced for a few more minutes before things began to get a little more heated. They broke apart, smiling at each other, as Andy tugged her hand toward the couch. They sat, facing each other, hands intertwined.

"I analyze everything," Sharon admitted once they were seated, and she was facing Andy. I've spent over 16 years alone raising two kids, and the thought of another man wanting to be involved with me, with my family, well, quite frankly, it's scared the crap out of me," she chuckled. He squeezed her hand and shed a grin at her.

"To be honest, I know some of that. That's why I've tried to give you some space, but I also know that my shady past has to be a big issue for you. I've only been a royal screw up with relationships of all kinds-my ex-wife, my kids," he sighed.

"It's not," Sharon tugged on his hand, "I mean, I've made peace with that. I realized that when we went to dinner, which by the way, who was I kidding?" she laughed out loud. "That was totally a date! Andy, you took me to your favorite Italian restaurant, where you said you've never taken anyone but Provenza, and you paid for my dinner, an evening we both enjoyed. See? That was me trying to convince myself that I wasn't going to involve myself with you. Then, I had to be so rude about you paying-me? I huffed because a wonderful man took me to dinner and paid for it. Yeah, I need help."

"Well," he grinned, "I can't argue about that. Yeah, I knew it was a date, but that goes back to my thoughts that you were trying to stay away because I'm the dirt bag."

"You're not a dirt bag," Sharon caressed his hand as she scooted closer to continue, 'I realized that over the last couple of weeks finally. You're a good man who made mistakes, as all of us do, and you've moved on."

"I can't promise I will always be sober," Andy admitted, "That is my plan and desire, but it's always one day at a time. I can promise I'm going to fight with everything I have to stay sober. Seems as if I have a lot of reasons to stay sober."

Sharon nodded, looking down at her hands, "Just as I can't promise things aren't going to be messy before they are better with Jack. I hate bringing him into this, but he's part of it."

"You told me you are legally separated, and I'm okay with that for now," he offered.

Her gaze drifted to his eyes where they locked together, "My attorney sent him papers yesterday. I'm not okay anymore with just being legally separated."

Andy's eyes shot open, and he dropped Sharon's hand he had been holding, "What?"

She nodded as she continued to hold his gaze, "Told you. When I figure things out, I spring into action. Let's not pretend this was exactly a hasty decision. We've been separated for 16 years, and I just hadn't been made to see the light. I couldn't promise myself how things were going to work out with you, but yesterday, when I sat in my office thinking about the possibility of not having you in my life, I realized I needed to remove the crutches; I could stand on my own two feet, and I didn't need Jack lingering in any last way. I took off my wedding rings 16 years ago, and I should have done more then. Maybe my kids would have a healthier perspective on marriage if I had been strong enough then to completely end things. I've hidden behind my faith, when honestly, I should have filed for divorce and annulment as soon as I caught him cheating on me. Then, he abandoned us completely, and I still did nothing further. It's time; it's past time, no matter what goes on here," she indicated the space between the two of them. "So, yes, after I sat in my office, completely worthless for most of the morning, I met with my dear friend, Gavin, an attorney, who by 4:00, had everything ready to go. Needless to say, he was thrilled," she smiled.

"Sharon, I don't know-" he started to say, but Sharon finished.

"You don't know what to say? There's not much for you to say, except that if you want me in your life, well, then here I am," she shrugged.

He smiled broadly and pulled her in for another kiss before he spoke, "And, all this time, I thought your stubbornness was a problem; turns out you can use your powers for good."

Sharon stared to laugh and pulled back from their kiss, her eyes full of admiration, "Life can be full of surprises," she shrugged.

Sharon sat back so they could continue talking. Andy ran his thumb over her hand, "So, what are you going to say to your kids?"

"Nothing for now," she replied rather quickly. "First, I want to see what kind of response I get from Jack. I'll tell them about the divorce when I know more. They won't be surprised; he's never been around. Frankly, they are probably curious why I haven't already divorced him. As for this," she indicated again the two of them, "nothing. We get to keep this just us for now. Let's take one day at a time and see how things go. Would that be okay? My kids are my life, but my kids don't always get a say in every part of my life. This, this is my call, our call," she nodded to Andy, "Our, as in yours and mine," she clarified.

"Our-might be my favorite pronoun," he grinned, pulling a chuckle from Sharon too.

Sharon leaned in as she moved closer, "Well, can we do a little more of this," she kissed him quickly, once, twice, "before OUR evening is ruined," she kissed him again twice, "when OUR kids all get home?"

Andy shifted and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, "If you insist, Captain," he grinned.

Now, several hours later, Sharon and Andy sat on the couch, at a respectable distance with four sets of eyes on them, gushing on and on about prom.

"I'm just really surprised you are here, Dad," Nathan said a bit intrigued.

Andy waved a hand, "Well, I told you, Nathan, I'm really trying. I want to be in your life. You guys act like the two of us," he indicated Sharon," hate each other. We're adults who work together. We can get along and play nice."

Sharon bit her lip, looking away at his last comment, and then she quickly stood to address the group, "I'm glad you had such a good time. Now, there's pizza and cheesecake. Let's get all of you fed," she offered, and Andy stood to follow the group into the kitchen.

Two hours later, when Macy had been taken home, and Nathan was on his way out, Andy followed, lingering a moment to speak to Sharon. Ricky was still on his way back from dropping off Macy, and Emily and Nathan were in the front yard by his car, completely unaware of anyone else.

"Well, to say this was a good evening is an understatement," Andy grinned, lingering in the doorway, just out of sight of the kids.

Sharon ran her hand down his arm, "I think as far as our feelings go right now, we can declare this a case closed," as Andy groaned at her weak attempt at police humor. "Be safe going home," she nodded to him, "because I can't have something happen to you now that I've figured out you are a good kisser."

"Huh, didn't know you were a slow learner, Sharon because I believe I kissed you a couple weeks ago," Andy grinned.

Sharon pushed him toward the door, "Go," she said, "before I can't send you home."

"Oh, so that's an option someday?" he grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom, did you invite Nathan's dad to my birthday dinner and recital?" Emily asked, walking into Sharon's office where she was working. Emily had her phone in her hand, as she'd just gotten off it.

"Yes, I did," Sharon nodded, smiling at Emily, "I didn't think you would mind, and I know Andy would enjoy spending time with Nathan, with all of us, and seeing you dance."

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm glad he wants to be around Nathan. I think Nathan is warming up to him more, which is great. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I mean, I've heard the stories from work about him," she laughed.

Sharon waved her hand as she finished working on her computer, "We're good, Emily. He's welcome anytime with Nathan if that's fine with you. I figured your birthday dinner and recital, the more the merrier, right?"

"Well, he is bringing a present, right? I mean, it's my 18th birthday and all," she teased.

"You will do no such thing and ask," Sharon scolded her.

"Teasing, Mom, promise," she smiled. "Anyway, that was Nathan just checking the time. Sorry we have an early dinner with my recital. I feel like I'm 80 instead of 18 eating at 4:00."

Sharon covered her mouth as a laugh slipped out, "Yes, not quite the all-night party like so many have. Well, at least this way, you get a lovely dinner, your recital, all with people who can't wait to see you dance."

"Yeah, and if was going to finish before 11:00 or so, dinner after the recital would have been fine. Thanks again for letting me pick my favorite place to eat tonight. I'm going to go hop in the shower and get ready," she told Sharon.

Sharon looked at her watch, "I need to do the same. We both need to prod Ricky along. He was just delighted when I told him he was going tonight."

"Family outing," Emily rolled her eyes, "well, plus some."

Sharon nodded, "Family outing."

Two hours later, Sharon and the kids stood waiting outside the restaurant for Nathan and Andy. Sharon wasn't sure whose smile was larger at the sighting of the two Flynn men's arrival, hers or Emily's, but it was clear the Flynn men had their very own groupies.

"Happy Birthday, Emily," Sharon heard from Nathan as she focused in on Andy, who had moved past the young couple to stand near Sharon.

"Hi Ricky," Andy nodded, to him, "Sharon, good to see you," he added, with no indication anything more than a loose friendship was between them.

"Hi, ahh, Andy," Ricky smiled. "So, I'm guessing you aren't a ballet fan either?"

Andy chuckled, "No, I haven't been, but I am looking forward to tonight. Maybe I haven't been a fan because I've never known one of the dancers."

Ricky thought about that and shook his head, "Nah, at least for me. I've ALWAYS known one of the dancers, usually several of them, and I'm not a fan."

"Honestly," Sharon sighed, as she moved toward the restaurant door, 'Let's go eat," and before she could open the door, Andy jumped behind her to open the door for everyone. Sharon lingered to walk in right in front of him.

"You look amazing in that dress," he whispered to her as they walked in behind the kids. Ricky was hungry, so he was leading the group, and Emily and Nathan were too focused on each other to notice. The same could have been said about dinner. Andy made sure to sit on the same side of the table as Sharon, with Nathan and Emily across from them. Ricky, flying solo, sat at the head of the table between his mom and sister.

Throughout dinner, Andy and Sharon managed to hold hands discreetly under the table. Again, the kids having their focus elsewhere helped them a great deal.

"I wanted to give you your present here, Em," Nathan said, as he produced it. It was a small box, and all eyes were on it as Emily pulled out a beautiful bracelet with a pair of ballet shoes on it. "I saw that, and it reminded me of you," he shrugged.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," she smiled, "I'm going to put it on as soon as the show is over."

"Here you go, sweetheart," Sharon handed another equally small box to Emily, "Happy 18th Birthday, Baby," she smiled fondly at Emily.

"Thanks, Mom," Emily said accepting it "What did you get me?" she gave her a look of interest, and Sharon just shrugged.

"Oh, my gosh!" she shrieked when she opened the gift. "You got me my own car?"

Sharon just nodded, "Well, if I ever want you to come home from college, I guess you need a way to do that. Unfortunately, I can't come and get you whenever I want."

"Mom, this is amazing. We don't have to share anymore?" she asked.

"No, that is yours, and you can find it parked at Andy's house," she nodded. "I knew Nathan would be able to get you to it. Cute little navy blue sedan."

Emily grinned at Nathan, "Did you know about this?"

"No!" he raised his hands, "I can definitely take you to that car, though."

"Tomorrow," Sharon put her hand out, "Your show is late tonight, so he can take you tomorrow. It will be fine."

"Andy, I guess you were in on this too?" Emily asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, and uhh, this is from me," he handed an envelope to her. She accepted the card.

As she opened the card, she started to laugh, "A gas gift card, well, that's perfect. Thank you," she nodded to him.

He smiled, "Happy Birthday. When your mom asked if I could aid and abed her in this gift task, I figured you could use a little gas money."

Emily had been studying the card and gift card, "A little? Andy, this is way too much."

He waved her off, "You will most likely be hauling around my son with that new car, so consider it a payment for taking him all over the place."

"Well, thank you," she nodded again.

Ricky flung his gift across the table, earning an irritated look from Sharon, "Here, Sis. Happy Birthday and all," he grinned, "but really, if you have a new car and I get our car, that's a real gift for me."

Emily eyed him suspiciously before she opened the gift, finding a t-shirt, "Really?" she rolled her eyes at him, while he grinned. "Yeah, it's true," he said, "Show them."

Emily turned around her new t-shirt, with the "My brother is awesome," written across it. The table laughed, and Ricky continued, "Figured you would miss me in college."

"Oh, I'll miss so much," Emily drew out, shaking her head at Ricky.

"We need to get going," Sharon nodded to the group, trying to catch the attention of the waiter.

Andy leaned over to Sharon, while the group was getting their things together, "You could send them ahead in your car," he encouraged. Sharon nodded at the idea and moved away from Andy to put the plan into action.

"Ricky," she handed him her car keys, "So Emily isn't late, why don't you drive the two of them to the ballet? Nathan, I'm sure she can show you backstage quickly, and then we'll all meet up at our seats?"

"Drive these two around?" Ricky questioned, "Sure," he shrugged. "Let's go you two. No sucking face in the backseat."

After everyone but Ricky groaned at the thought, the kids left, leaving Sharon and Andy a few moments alone.

Sharon shifted to smile at Andy, but she had to question him before anything else, "So, how much did you put on that gift card?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "Enough for a few tanks of gas," he said casually.

She rolled her eyes, "Andy?"

"$100. She's 18, Sharon. I wanted to do something nice. You bought her a car, so that didn't seem out of line," he admitted.

Sharon smiled at him and leaned in, "Thank you," she nodded. "You've now bought her more birthday presents than Jack ever has."

He sighed as he shook his head, "Well, I hope many more to come. Now, let me take care of the bill so we can get out of here."

"Andy, you don't have to pay-" she started to argue with him, but he gave her a look, "Thank you for taking care of us," she corrected herself, smiling at him.

He leaned in and kissed her, "You're welcome. Thank you for letting me. Let's go see this ballerina," he winked.

Several hours later, after most of the audience had gone home, Sharon, Andy, Ricky, and Nathan waited patiently backstage for Emily to finish. The performance had been great; she'd been flawless as the leading dancer, and they were all happy and talking. Andy had managed to hold Sharon's hand through most of it, with the boys sitting further down the row. He could tell just how proud of Emily, Sharon was.

"Dad?" brought Sharon out of her happy thoughts, as she grew widened-eyed, hearing that word uttered from Ricky's mouth. She was facing Andy, so he instantly saw the look of panic on her face and looked toward Ricky to see if what they'd heard was true.

"Jack?" Sharon questioned now visibly irritated as the group watched Jack walk up.

"Well, there's my family," he plastered on a fake grin, "or, should I say there's the homewrecker who is breaking up our family," he nodded to Sharon.

Sharon stepped forward, right into Jack's path, "Do not start with me," she hissed at him. "This is Emily's big night, her 18th birthday, so check your attitude now. You are not going to ruin this night for her," she said while pointing a finger at him.

He looked around her shoulder, "Who is all this? The replacement family?" he asked.

"Andy Flynn," Andy had crept up behind Sharon and instantly stuck his hand out to greet Jack, playing almost dumb, as if he didn't know the story, "My son, Nathan, here is dating Emily," he offered, gesturing to Nathan.

Jack pursed his lips and nodded, returning Andy's handshake, "Flynn, is it? Jack Raydor, and this is my family."

"Jack-" Sharon said with an edge.

"Mom, what did he mean about that?" Ricky asked, now confused.

"Ahh, your mom didn't tell you she is now divorcing me," Jack told Ricky.

"Well, it's about time!" Ricky exclaimed, drawing shocked faces from everyone standing there. Jack was shocked, thinking Ricky would feel sorry for him. Sharon was shocked at his decisive tone. Andy was shocked Ricky had the nerve to stand up to his father, and Nathan was shocked all of this was happening in the ballet theater.

"Jack, we are NOT going to discuss this now. I don't know what hole you crawled out from under, but we have all had a nice evening. Emily invited the Flynns here to dinner with us for her birthday, and we are here to collect her now so we can all go home. Now, you are welcome to let the kids know where you are staying, and they might contact you; it's up to them."

Before anything further could be discussed, the group heard, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Emily!" Jack smiled brightly, as she approached, still dressed in her leotard, "Great job tonight. It slipped my mind it was your birthday too," he chuckled, "but wow, what a great 18th birthday for you. I know I don't get to see your performances with things, but ahh, I had some legal business to take care of here today."

She just nodded, a scowl to her face, "Yeah, well, when it's been a couple years since you've seen us, a lot happens."

"I met your boyfriend here. So, want to go for some dessert?" he asked.

"No," she nodded, "I'm pretty wiped out, and it's well past 11:00 now. I think we are all going to get going. We can meet you tomorrow for lunch though if you would like to see us."

He grunted, "Well, that won't work. I'm going back to Vegas tonight. I was just going to catch up with you and your brother since I'll miss your graduation. Where did you decide to go to school?"

"She got a dancing scholarship to Arizona State," Nathan said, arms crossed as he walked up behind her. "Those of us closest to her know all about it."

Jack sighed at Nathan's inference "I see, so do you go there too?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm at USC here, and I'm going to make time to go to her performances there though."

"It's getting late," Andy held up his watch, noting things were starting to get heated.

"Yes," Sharon jumped on that, "we all need to get going."

"Sharon, I –" Jack tried to stall her.

"Jack, you can contact my attorney. If you don't have anything productive to say right now, I'm done speaking to you. Seems as the two years or longer we haven't seen you have spoken volumes for things. As you saw, I'm sure, in the papers I served you with this week, I'm not asking you for anything at all, except full custody of Ricky now that Emily is legally an adult. With that, I'm not even asking you for all the back child support you owe me. Sounds like a deal for you if you ask me," she nodded. "Kids, let's go."

"Ahh, if you kids are ever in Vegas, look me up. I'll be glad to show you around," Jack nodded to the kids.

"Bye, Dad," Ricky and Emily almost said in unison.

Ricky sprinted up to spread the divorce news to Emily, who had moved toward Nathan. The kids all grouped together, obviously talking to each other. Jack eyed Andy, who was standing alongside Sharon. Sharon could tell exactly what was going on, "Jack, please leave the kids alone. Emily is happy, and she and Nathan have been dating awhile now. Her dad her," she nodded to Andy, "is a lieutenant with whom I work. Now, we'll be leaving. Take care, Jack."

"Sharon," Jack called to her as she had turned away. She didn't allow him to finish, waving him off, and catching up to the kids with Andy trailing behind her.

The drive home was the opposite of the joyful one they had to the restaurant. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Andy in the parking lot, but he'd whispered he would call her later. She knew this day would come, and she hated it had to blow up on Emily's 18th birthday. Luckily, the kids were used to Jack's rants, and while she probably should have told them about filing for divorce sooner, they weren't surprised.

"Mom, I'm glad you are divorcing Dad. He's never been good to you," Emily stated.

"He's never been good for any of us," Sharon added. "I'm sorry he had to ruin a lot of your evening."

"He didn't," she shrugged, "It was kind of closure. As he said, he's not coming to graduation, and I have a feeling he had a date stashed somewhere out of sight. Dad's not going to change because he doesn't want to."

Sharon patted her arm, and Ricky just sighed loudly from the backseat. Jack's presence was stressful on everyone.

Once Sharon and the kids had exhausted their talk of Jack, which didn't take long because he'd been out of their lives a long time, the three went their separate ways to bed. Sharon found herself on the phone with Andy not long after.

"So, did things go okay with the kids?" he asked.

Sharon sighed, "Yes, which is disturbing enough. They weren't at all saddened about my divorcing Jack, which I guess is good and bad."

"Are you okay?" Andy asked. "I know that couldn't have been easy."

"I'm really okay," she told him. "You know, it was a sort of closure I needed. I'm irritated he thought just blowing through town tonight would make him father of the year. He didn't even get her a present. Correction, he didn't even remember her birthday," she sighed. "I know Emily had sent him a graduation invitation with the note in it about the recital tonight, so that's how he would have known, but to not remember your own daughter's birthday, nor to come to her graduation," Sharon sighed as she shook her head and continued, "Andy, who does that?"

He grunted, "A crappy guy, Sharon. I'm going to keep making that up to you, all the years you were tangled with that crappy guy."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I should go to bed."

"I'm bringing over some breakfast in the morning," he offered. "Before you say no, I'm going to drive Emily's new car over for her. You know she'll want that right away, and that way she'll have it."

"You really are amazing," Sharon smiled into the phone.

"Well, you are saying that before you hear the rest of my pitch-I guess, Captain, I need to make a deal," he explained.

Sharon chuckled, and then she continued, "Go on; I'm listening."

"Well, if I drive your daughter's new car over, then I am going to need a ride home," he explained.

Sharon smiled brightly and quickly said, "I'll make sure Ricky is up bright and early to take you home. Night, Andy," she grinned and hung up, giggling before he could respond. Oh, that man had her giddy like the teenager Emily was, and now, she had an excuse to spend a great deal of the day with him now.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

Sharon took a bite of her doughnut and smiled, thinking back to what an amazing summer she had. That smile took the place of the small pit of sadness she had as she looked around and realized Emily was gone; she was now all setup in college, and Sharon's life with her kids would never be the same. As she sat in her kitchen now, eating the doughnuts that had mysteriously appeared on her counter when she and Ricky had gotten home late the night before, she thought about the first time she'd had these doughnuts. Andy had gotten them for her the morning after Emily's birthday, now months ago. She'd never had doughnuts from his favorite bakery, but now, they were the only kind she liked. That morning, the morning after they'd all run into Jack, Andy had appeared with a full smile promptly at 8:00 with Emily's new car. Emily and Ricky weren't even up that early, giving Sharon and Andy a few minutes alone to talk about Jack and everything that had happened the night before. By 9:00, when the kids still weren't up, Sharon scribbled a note for them, telling them she was dropping Andy off at his house, running errands, and would be back soon. She knew Emily's new car would keep the kids occupied that day.

Andy happened to keep Sharon occupied that day, as the two spent more time getting to know each other better. It did help they'd worked together for years, even if during those years, they'd been irritated to no end with each other. Now, they were catching up for lost time. That morning, they actually ended up going for a walk on the beach and lunch at a seaside bistro. She'd dropped Andy off at his house when she could no longer justify staying away from her own house. Between work and their kids, they found it difficult to spend a lot of time together, especially since they weren't telling anyone what was going on for the time being. Soon, their schedules were filled even more with Emily's graduation, which both Flynn males attended, and then the summer became a crazy mess of a lot of overtime at work and preparing Emily for college. They spent most of the summer seeing each other once a week, sometimes less, depending on schedules. In the middle of all this, Sharon's divorce was plodding along, and she'd be clear and free of Jack by early November.

Just as things had been progressing on that front, they'd been progressing with Andy too, well, sort of. Again, the problem was finding time to spend together. They'd been talking on the phone everyday, and they'd been spending time together, always with the kids. Her kids had commented they were glad she and Andy seemed to have become friends, which she agreed was true. They still didn't know there was more, but she really did need to tell them. She and Andy had talked about telling the kids and planned to do so three days prior to Emily going off to school. Of course, a murder had derailed the best laid plans, and Sharon and Andy both didn't feel that burden should be hers alone. So, they hadn't said anything yet, deciding that Emily's fall break, the beginning of October would be better. That was now the plan, and right after that, she'd be divorced. It was going to be an eventful fall.

Now, though, as she sat in her kitchen in the middle of August, October seemed far away. She wanted Andy around more, around when Ricky was home, which now was going to be harder because the Emily-Nathan connection wasn't around right now. Part of that connection had moved to Arizona. She sighed, knowing that it was going to be tricky to see Andy at all, let alone progress things in their relationship.

Yes, THAT. They hadn't progressed to THAT, but it hadn't been for lack of desire. Work and kids had been a mess on that front too. They were looking for the right opportunity because neither wanted their first sleepover attempt derailed with kids lurking about or a middle of night murder call out. Both thought that might be easier now with Emily at school and Nathan not around the Raydor household as much. Sharon was hoping that Andy would be able to stay over very soon, and thinking about that, brought a smile to her face.

"Hi," she was drawn out of that thought by her ringing cell phone. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" he asked, "Dare I ask?"

"It's probably not appropriate discussion with my teenage son lurking upstairs," she admitted.

"Ohh," Andy groaned, "Sharon, you're killing me. It's been a long summer."

"Soon," Sharon smiled into the phone. "Thank you for the doughnuts. I'm eating one right now. I didn't want to call you since we got in after midnight."

"You're welcome. I dropped those by yesterday because I knew you would probably be a little sad this morning realizing Emily wasn't going to come running down the stairs," he explained.

"Yes," Sharon let out a sigh, "It's awfully quiet here, and it's so strange to me she's gone. It's never going to be the same, even when she comes home for breaks and the summer."

"Well, that can be a good thing. Change is good sometimes," he admitted.

"Yes," she smiled into the phone, "Change can most definitely be good. How have you been?"

"Besides missing you like crazy? Fine. Work was pretty dull this week, which was almost bad. I was hoping to have some big case to keep me busy while you were gone. So, she's all settled in her dorm?"

"Yes, she's thrilled with everything. Hopefully, you can make a trip there with me this year to visit her," Sharon said.

"I'd like that very much," Andy told her.

"Well, as much as I'd like to keep talking, I need to get out the door for work. Lunch today if neither of us are busy?" she asked.

"Highlight of my week already," Andy admitted. "I'm almost to work now. I'll give you a call closer to lunch."

"Andy?" Sharon asked before he hung up.

"Yes, Sharon?" he replied.

"Just wanted to tell you I love you," she grinned widely, her face blushing as she sat at her kitchen table.

"I like hearing that, and I love you too," he told her.

"See you soon," she replied and hung up. The 'I love you' had come just last week, originating from Sharon, not that Andy was surprised by it. Some might say things had been moving quickly for the two of them, but they clicked, and things felt right, really right. Now, if they could just find alone time, well, that would be even better. Last week, Sharon had managed to meet up with Andy at the beach for a sunset walk. He was still working a case, but he'd taken his dinner break to see Sharon. The timing felt right to her, and as they were walking, she just burst out with it. That had been all it took for Andy to still her and tell her the same. Both seemed to know that whatever this was they had, it was here to stay, and the kids were going to need to be told sooner than later.

Now, work, work still had no clue. Well, Pope knew, but he was the only one, and that was because Sharon had taken the paperwork to him directly with threat of her division investigating him if it were to leak out. So far it hadn't. They were in separate divisions, and if Sharon ever needed to investigate Andy, she made it clear she'd pass that along to one of her other detectives. Andy felt a little badly about keeping it from his team and friends, but the timing wasn't right. Work would know when they needed to know, and right now, those at work didn't need to know anything.

Sharon got up to leave for work and smiled because even in that huge building full of police officers, she'd at some point today, see the man she had already fallen in love with.

Their plans for a romantic evening kept getting thwarted. Just at the beginning of September, Ricky fell down the stairs and broke his leg, making him unable to drive. That really left Sharon in a bind, having to attend to him quite a bit. Andy understood of course, even coming over on occasion with food and such. He was a friend after all Ricky thought, and Ricky had enjoyed getting to know him better. Emily's plans to come home over fall break changed too when her roommate invited her to visit her home in Northern Arizona. Again, Sharon understood, but it was getting more and more awkward to NOT tell the kids about Andy. She really wanted him around all the time, and both hated sneaking around. It was ridiculous really, but nothing could be done. Ricky finally got his cast off at the end of October, and both he and Sharon were delighted he had his freedom again. Freedom came in another form for the Raydor household; Sharon's divorce was finalized the next week. Thankfully, none of them had heard much from Jack. He hadn't contested anything, for fear Sharon would come after him for money since Ricky was still at home.

It was just before Thanksgiving when Sharon and Andy found they were going to finally have their romantic evening. Ricky had plans to go to the local football game, something he didn't do every week, but he was this week because they were having a huge after party at the school, going until 1:00 AM. Plus, his broken leg during much of football season had put a damper on his social life. He'd asked Sharon if he could go, and as she thought about it, she agreed, knowing that it wasn't perfect, but it would be the right time to have Andy over. Knowing Ricky, he'd sleep well past noon, and that would even allow Andy to stay over. They'd discussed that, and neither wanted him to have to sneak out in the middle of the night; that wasn't what they were building, and they didn't want to start out that way. So, by that Friday, both could hardly wait. Work was never ending, and for once, neither were on call. Andy had taken her to a nice, romantic restaurant to set the mood, and that had worked wonders. They'd arrived back at the house before 9:00, and while usually the two would have enjoyed snuggling on the couch, they bypassed that; Sharon led Andy down the hall to the safety of her bedroom where they shut the world out.

A persistent knocking at almost midnight awakened them. It had been a glorious evening, well worth the wait for both of them, but with Ricky's plans, it was much too early for him to be home.

"Mom? Are you sleeping?" Sharon sat upright quickly, knowing that voice, and it wasn't Ricky's. She clamped her hand over Andy's mouth, as he was still groggy and waking up himself. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Emily? Hold on; I'll be right out," Sharon said, eyes in a panic, as she looked to Andy. Oh, that's all she wanted to do because he looked amazing there in her bedroom, in her bed, but she currently had her college-aged daughter, home from school, knocking at her door. Sharon scrambled out of bed, while whispering to Andy, "Stay here!" He nodded, as she dug through her drawer looking for appropriate attire. She threw on some casual clothing and her robe, making her way to the door. She looked back to make sure her bedroom was dark, so dark no one would think someone else was there.

"Emily?" she asked, stepping out of her room and closing the door, "Oh my-what are you doing here?"

"Surprise! I flew up for Thanksgiving early. I saw a real deal on tickets-$60 each way, mainly because it's still almost a week until Thanksgiving, and well, here I am! I only am missing one class because my others were already cancelled next week, and I figured this was cheaper than driving!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sharon. Sharon hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to see you, but what in the world?" Sharon asked, only then noting that Ricky AND Nathan were in the room. "Boys?" she asked them.

"Mom, I did go to the game, but then I picked up Emily at the airport. Nathan wanted to see her tonight, even if for just a little while, so here we all are," he offered.

Sharon just nodded, a little stunned, "What a surprise!" she said stunned.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked, eyeing Sharon. She had damp hair and looked exhausted.

"Oh, yes," Sharon waved off, "I'm fine. Tired, so I turned in early. You know, got a great shower and went to bed. I must have been sleeping harder than I thought. I barely heard you."

Emily nodded, a bit concerned, "Okay, yeah, you look tired."

"I'm going to head back to bed, but I'm delighted you are here. Please don't stay up too late, and we will chat tomorrow, okay?" Sharon asked.

"Sounds great, Mom," Emily grinned.

"Goodnight all of you, and be grateful I'm too tired to fuss at any of you for all of this," she added.

"Night," they all chuckled in reply.

"What is going on?" Andy asked, visibly nervous when Sharon walked back into the room. He'd gotten up and put on more clothing since Emily had whisked Sharon out of the room.

Sharon closed her eyes and sighed, "All three of them are out there. Emily flew home on some amazing airfare deal, and they wanted to surprise me," she offered a small smile to Andy.

"Well," he chuckled, "we could give them an even bigger surprise right now."

"That's not funny," she pointed at him while still trying to speak in a whisper. She climbed back onto the bed, "but, we can tell them now this weekend," she grinned. "My baby is home for Thanksgiving."

"Well, then, I'm delighted they all surprised us," he grinned, "so, they will have a few days to adjust to us before we spring family Thanksgiving on them," he added, as he pulled Sharon into his side and the two drifted back off to sleep, but not before mumbling, "Love you."


	19. Chapter 19

The house was quiet the next morning. Sharon, with Andy trailing behind her, made her way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She wasn't ready to spring Andy on the kids as an overnight guest, especially since they didn't know about the two of them yet, but she wasn't about to send the man she loved out of her own house without at least getting him some coffee. Sharon's movements stilled as she was almost to the kitchen, Andy almost running into her. She turned to him and pointed to the couch. Nathan was fast asleep on the couch, and Sharon's eyebrows rose with a "What Next?" type of question. Andy shrugged his shoulders, and the two quickly made their way to the kitchen to not wake Nathan in the living room.

Sharon found a note right in front of the coffee pot, scribbled by Emily, "Mom-Nathan and I stayed up talking most of the night, and I didn't want him falling asleep on the way home. Hope it's okay he's on the couch. Love-E." Sharon handed the note to Andy in silence, and he nodded as he read it. Sharon turned on the coffee, and then the two made their way back to the bedroom where they could talk without fear of waking him up.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sharon asked once they had moved out of earshot of the kids.

His eyebrows rose and face grew into a smile, "I'd like that."

She nodded, "We can take our coffee in travel mugs, nice early walk. Then, we can come back here and deal with the kids."

"You want to do that this morning?" he asked.

Why not?" Sharon grinned," We are all here, well except Nicole, but I haven't met her yet anyway." She walked over to him and put her hands up around his neck, earning a smile from him in return, "I figure if we just put all the cards on the table this morning, you can hang around here all day."

"Oh?" he put his arms around her waist, a grin on his face, "Planning to put me to work around here today?"

"Yes," Sharon nodded, looking serious, "there's a drip in Ricky's bathroom sink that needs attention," she winked as she kissed him quickly, and tugged on his arm. "Come on; let's go for a walk."

Once the two were outside, Andy reached for Sharon's hand, and the two began a leisurely morning walk around the neighborhood. It was still early so not many were outside.

Sharon snuggled up to his arm and sighed, "This is nice. I really like being able to hang out with you whenever I want. Andy, I love you more and more each day."

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Sweetheart, so much, and I would do this every day with you if I could."

"Do you think the kids will be okay with us?" she asked.

He pursed his lips, "Well, they think we are at least friends now, so that helps, and we've been around each other quite a bit the last six months. I think they will be okay. Nathan will be surprised you want to date me. You know how he feels about me still. Your kids, well, I think they want you happy, Sharon, and I hope I make you happy."

"You make me very happy," she grinned. "You don't think they will think we are crazy, do you?"

"I plan to let them know I am madly in love with their mother, and if they think we are moving too fast, I'm going to remind them we are old," he grimaced and she laughed, "and that we've worked together a long time. I'm also going to tell them that when you know, you know," he shrugged.

She nodded, "Good answer. I'm happy you'll be here for Thanksgiving. You know your kids are invited too, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, after we tell them, I'll let both kids know. I'm sure they are planning to see their mom that day, but maybe I can convince them to come by at some point during the day."

"You're still okay about not discussing this at work?" Sharon asked. "I know you and Provenza talk about a lot."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay with it. They don't need to know. Provenza and I don't get into relationship specifics. He'll just ask me if I had a date or something, so that's good for now. He's too busy right now trying to find the next Mrs. Provenza, so he hasn't been on my case a lot. I'll tell him soon, but I don't need to yet. The problem is when I tell him, it's more awkward if the rest of the team doesn't know, so I'll figure that out. My team can keep things to themselves, though, in case you are worried about that. I know they don't like you, but if I like you," he turned to her, "and I like you A LOT," he grinned, "then, I'll be able to convince them you are not what they are thinking. Chief might choke on a Ding Dong when she hears," he chuckled, "so if you hear about paramedics rushing to our floor, you'll know I told them."

Sharon gave him a giddy smile, as they continued to walk. The house was in sight, and she took a deep breath, "Well, are you ready to tell them everything?"

He grinned, "I've been ready to shout it from the rooftops. Oh, but Sharon, I'm not telling them everything," he wiggled his eyebrows, getting a chuckle from her.

"Last night was just," Sharon shook her head and smiled at him, "last night was perfect."

He grunted, "Except for the middle of the night interruption. You know we might still be in that room if we didn't have three of our four kids here."

Sharon looked to him and shrugged, "Oh, I was annoyed too, but I'm hopeful down the road we won't have to sneak around," she winked. Andy just nodded and chuckled.

When the two entered the house, it was still quiet; all the kids were sleeping. Andy and Sharon made their way down the hall to her office, where she need some help with the door. She wasn't kidding on some level that she had some household projects to tackle. He helped her with that and the two moved to the next project. Within the hour, they'd fixed a few small things that needed to be done, and Ricky stumbled into her office looking for her.

"Mom?" he called out and seeing Sharon and Andy working on a shelf, said, "Oh, hi Andy. I saw Nathan was on the couch."

Andy nodded, "Morning, Ricky."

"You sleep well, Honey?" Sharon asked, looking at his disheveled appearance. "Andy's helping me fix a few things."

He nodded, "Yeah, slept well. You know my sink is dripping, too, right?"

Andy closed his eyes in silent chuckle; Sharon hadn't been joking about that.

"Yes," she smiled. "It's on the list. The two of us would like to talk to you three this morning, so are they up yet?"

He thought a moment, still waking up himself, "No," he shook his head, "but, I'm going to hop in the shower. Em and Nathan were talking most of the night."

"Okay, well, go get your shower, and then maybe they will be awake," Sharon told him, and he nodded, padding back down the hall.

An hour later, Ricky was showered, Emily was showered, and Nathan was awake. Emily had showered before even coming downstairs, and when she finally did, she was met with Sharon, Andy, Ricky, and Nathan all at the kitchen table. Sharon had made brunch for everyone considering the late night all had the night prior.

"Ahh, morning, I guess still?" Emily said with a questionable tone, as she glanced at her watch. "Yup, morning for another six minutes. Hi, Andy. Long time, no see."

A chorus of, "Morning," was heard, and Sharon walked over to give Emily a hug.

"I'm very glad you are here. Have a seat, and I'll get you some French Toast," she explained.

Once the kids were all eating, Sharon grabbed her cup of tea and took a seat next to Andy. Both figured food was a good way to distract the kids, and it appeared to be working.

"Kids, we would like to talk to you for a few minutes," Sharon started, stilling her cup and putting it on the table. She was met with three sets of eyes, Andy looking toward the kids too.

"What's up? You're not mad about Emily's surprise from last night, are you?" Ricky asked.

Both Sharon and Andy shook their heads, "No, nothing like that," Andy added.

"Let me just get this out right away. Andy and I have been dating," Sharon said very quickly and found herself catching her breath after she'd confessed. She glanced to him, smiling brightly.

The kids were silent, but she did hear one of the kids put a fork down on the plate. Emily spoke up first, "Really?" she grinned. "You two?"

Andy nodded, grabbing Sharon's hand that was on the table, "Yeah, we have, honestly, we figured out we could be friends after you two started dating, and well, now we are dating."

Nathan looked to Emily, "This is weird." She closed her eyes and nodded in a silent agreement, and Nathan continued, "Last night, we were up talking so long because we both decided we weren't going to date anymore. We're not unhappy at all. In fact, we are good friends and want to stay that, but with being so far away for school and all, well, we're better as friends."

Sharon's eyebrows rose as she glanced toward Andy, "You're both okay with that? You're not mad at each other?"

The two glanced to each other and smiled, "Actually, no. For some reason, I think we were both on the same page," Emily said.

"So, you two are dating?" Nathan asked. "Wow, glad I'm not dating Emily anymore then," he chuckled and she nodded in agreement. "That would be just too messed up."

"We are dating, yes, but we don't want this to be weird for any of you," Sharon explained.

"Mom, it's cool," Ricky grinned. "I like you a lot, Andy. You've been good to all of us, and I kept wondering why Mom thought you were so irritating," he grinned, looking to Andy.

The whole table chuckled at that, and Sharon shrugged, "He can still be," she teased. "I like him too much to be irritated by him, though." Andy kissed her hand as she said that, winking at her.

"She just didn't that it being irritated at me was her way of hiding how much she liked me," Andy grinned.

"So, like what's going on then?" Emily asked, motioning between the two of them.

"Ah, well, we've been dating a few months, but things like work and family take priority a lot. We are hoping now that we've told you, because we wanted to sit down and tell all of you, that we'll be able to spend more time together, all of us," Andy stated.

"So, are you going to marry Mom?" Ricky asked bluntly as he stuffed food into his mouth, his words exactly what a typical teenager would just blurt out.

"Ricky!" Sharon hissed, turning beet red.

Andy didn't miss a beat, "Ricky, yes, I do plan to do that someday. I wouldn't be sitting here, this serious with all of you, if I didn't admit that I love your mom and one day hope to marry her."


	20. Chapter 20

"Cool," Ricky nodded, stabbing another piece of French Toast before adding, "I hope we won't have to move."

"Ricky!" Sharon hissed again, "Honestly," she sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt Andy squeeze her hand tighter.

"Dad, ahh, have you told Nicole about any of this?" Nathan asked, looking between the two, changing the conversation. "I mean, if you are thinking like that, hello, Nicole, your other kid?"

Andy nodded, "Nathan, yes, I am aware I have a daughter," he rolled his eyes. "Nicole doesn't exactly live here, making it harder for me to talk to her. We figured getting as many of you together was the best, and this morning here presented the best opportunity. So, no, I haven't spoken to Nicole. Sharon and I plan to have Thanksgiving together, here," he nodded. "We would like you and Nicole to come if you can. I know you have plans with your mother too."

"Mom, I'm just surprised we didn't pick up on this. You've been dating a few months?" Emily asked again.

Sharon nodded and offered a shrug, "Yes, we have. We've been trying to figure things out ourselves and find our footing. Now, you've also been at school the last few months." Emily nodded at that as she processed everything. "I hope this," she gestured between herself and Andy, "I hope this is okay with you."

"Yeah," Emily smiled, "never thought you'd want to date anyone, so the fact you do tells me Andy is pretty special," she offered a smile to him. "Andy, I'm good with it."

"Thanks, Em," he nodded.

"Dad, I'll talk to Nicole and see what we can do. Mom is eating at 5:00 on Thanksgiving," he offered.

Andy looked to Sharon, and she picked up on things without having to talk; they were good like that. "Say, Nathan," she looked to him, "what if we ate here at lunchtime. Would that be okay with you and Nicole? I'll get up early to put the turkey in, and then we can eat at lunch. That way, you and Nicole can leave here whenever you need to do so and head to your mom's house. Would that work?"

"Umm, I think so. Yeah, Sharon, thanks. I'll talk to Nicole," he offered. He looked at his watch, "I really need to get going. I have a test and paper both on Monday, and I need to work on those," he said as he stood. Andy stood with him. He offered a wave to everyone, "Em, I'll call you later," he told her, and she nodded. "Sharon, thanks for the food and letting me crash here last night, and Dad, I'll talk to you later." Nathan walked to the door with Andy following behind him.

Andy put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "You sure you are okay with everything? My dating Sharon? You not dating Emily?" he asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, Emily and I really are great as friends. I trust her with a lot. I'm really surprised you are dating Sharon, I guess I should say that Sharon is dating you. Dad, I'm glad you are getting your life together. I'll talk to Nicole and see what we can do." Andy nodded and the two offered a quick hug before he left. When Andy got back to the table, the Raydor kids had dispersed, and Sharon was at the sink cleaning up breakfast.

Andy walked up and put his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head. He could tell she smiled at the move, and she leaned back into his embrace, "I've wanted to do that for so long," he whispered. Sharon turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"I've wanted to kiss you here for so long, in the open like this," she grinned. "I think that went well."

He pulled back slightly to look at her, her arms loosely draped around his neck, and his arms around her waist, "I do too, and thank you for the Thanksgiving suggestion. Are you sure you are okay eating early?

"Yes," Sharon said, "I prefer it actually. Otherwise, Ricky picks around the food all day, saying how hungry he is. This way, we can all eat, and then he can make a plate of leftovers for dinner if he's hungry, we all can. I am honestly getting excited about the idea and wonder why I haven't done it sooner."

"A new tradition then?" he offered, leaning in to kiss her again.

"A new tradition," she smiled between kisses.

Andy stepped back and helped clear the table, and the two worked side by side in the kitchen cleaning things up.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sharon asked a few moments later as they'd worked in the silence.

He glanced to her, knowing exactly what she wanted to discuss, "Yes. I've told you from the start I will be direct and upfront with you. I see you as my wife someday, Sharon. I hope that doesn't scare you."

She bit her lip and nodded, thinking. She put down the dish she was cleaning and turned to him, "I'm trying to be upfront with you too," she gave a soft smile. "As crazy as this sounds, I know what I want, even if some might say we are moving too fast. Andy, I'll say yes," she shrugged and turned back to the sink, leaving Andy speechless. He nodded silently, and he picked up his dish towel to resume his task.

"Ahh, look at you two," Emily said, causing Sharon to jump slightly as she surprised them coming into the kitchen. "Looking so domestic," Emily grinned. "I'm happy you two are dating. Maybe I played a part in that."

Sharon smiled toward Andy, and they both turned, "I most definitely think you did," Sharon said. "Otherwise, someone would still be annoying me at work."

"And, asking you out constantly, as I was before," he winked, glad that they'd gotten past their heavy, but extremely important conversation for the moment.

"Andy, you asked Mom out before?" Emily inquired.

He nodded, "Yup, I can't count the number of times she turned me down."

Emily looked to Sharon, "Mom! That's terrible. He's a good guy."

Sharon shrugged one shoulder, "I know, now," she winked to Andy and turned to finish the dishes. "Any plans over Thanksgiving break?" she asked.

"I was going to meet some friends later, and actually that's what I wanted to ask. Ricky said he's using his car tonight, and of course I flew here, so can I borrow your car?" she asked.

"Ahh, I don't think anything is planned for tonight," she started to say.

"Emily, take your mom's car. If she needs to go anywhere, I'll take her. She'll be fine," he nodded.

Emily chuckled, "Thanks, Andy."

By the time Thanksgiving arrived later that week, the kids had settled into a comfortable routine of seeing Andy pop in and out of their house. He was becoming a regular fixture, not one Sharon allowed the kids to see staying overnight. No, she didn't want that for them; that was private right now with Andy, and she wanted to ease the kids into her new normal, but he did come home with her for dinner most evenings after work. So, by Thanksgiving morning, it wasn't unusual for him to arrive by mid-morning and walk into the house.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he announced, carrying some food he'd made at home. He walked into the kitchen, leaning down to kiss Sharon as she was working on a casserole. Emily was making the salad and smiled at the sight of her mom and Andy.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Honey," she smiled to him. "Do you have more food in the car?"

"Nope," he announced, "I've got the cranberries, stuffing, and this cornbread casserole thing Nicole loves."

"I'm excited to try it, to blend our new traditions. Emily's working on the salad, and I'm doing a sweet potato casserole. Ricky is watching the parade on tv like he's five still," she smiled.

He chuckled, "I spoke to Nathan and Nicole. They should be here around 11:00, and then they will head over to see their mom after we eat."

"Perfect," Sharon leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I had to watch my words around Provenza," he admitted. "He was all curious about my plans, and I told him I was dating someone. I am not sure how much longer I can fend him off."

She nodded, "That's going to be a fun conversation," she said, taking a carrot from the salad bowl to munch on."

"Your friends at work don't know?" Emily asked.

Both shook their head, "No, we are trying to keep things as private as we can. They will eventually be told, but we don't want to be the talk of the LAPD."

"I get it," Emily said. "Just like the last person you'd want to hear is Dad," she scoffed.

Sharon shrugged, "Yes, but that's an entirely different story."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation, and Ricky jumped up to get it, "Andy, someone's here for you," he grinned. Nathan and Nicole appeared in the kitchen, early, but more than welcome.

"Hi Dad," Nicole said timidly, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Nic," he pulled her into a hug, "oh, am I happy to see you!" he exclaimed. Once he pulled back, he turned her to Sharon, "Nicole, this is my girlfriend, Sharon Raydor. Sharon, this is Nicole."

Sharon wiped her hands on her apron and walked over, "Nicole," she said warmly, "so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you Sharon, but I've only just heard about you this week, from him," she hooked her hand to Andy. "Then, I had to call Nathan here to get more info. Thanks for having me."

"Anytime, and these are my kids, Emily here," she nodded and Emily waved, and Ricky," she called to Ricky and he tore himself away from the tv, coming to the kitchen, "Ricky, this is Nicole." Once all introductions had been made, the kids made their way into the living room. Sharon had pulled out some card games and board games earlier, thinking all that would help break the ice with the kids. She glanced over, and they seemed to be talking at the moment, so she turned her attention back to Andy.

"You look handsome today," she smiled, noting his sweater and dark jeans. "I like that look," she ogled him, and he grinned.

"Well, to say you look beautiful is an understatement. The dark jeans, boots, off the shoulder sweater-hottest looking 40-something I've ever seen," he grinned. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"You could have left off the 40-something part," she mentioned. "Thanks for that reminder."

He walked up to whisper to her, "Well, you look and act like a 20-soemthing, so does that help?" he kissed her neck as he grabbed an apron to help her. The two worked side by side in the kitchen, the kids stealing glances and all approving of the couple. Things seemed to be going very well.

Dinner went well, and the kids were getting along better than they imagined. It helped three of the kids knew each other well by now, and once they'd finished dinner, looking like a real family, Andy and Sharon started to relax. That was when work interrupted. Andy's phone started to ring, at almost the same time as Sharon's.

"Uh oh," Emily groaned, "I bet that's work."

A few minutes later, the two reported back that yes, they'd both caught a case, the same case, so they'd be working a scene together. A detective in Robbery/Homicide had gotten into a shooting with a suspect, so they were asking Chief Johnson and her division to investigate, and Sharon was needed because the detective had fired his weapon. With the kids promising to clean up dinner, both headed out to work.

"Sorry we can't ride together," Andy offered. "I mean, we could, but I doubt you want to do that."

Sharon pursed her lips, "Let's get through this, okay? Plus, I'll be in and out at the crime scene, going to the office. You'll be stuck there awhile."

He nodded, "Okay, but I'm still following you to the scene. They can say what they want about the two of us arriving at the same time. By the way, can I tell you how hot you look going to work in jeans and that sweater?" he groaned. Sharon gave him a big smile and blew him a kiss as she got into her car.

The drive to the scene didn't take long, and once out of the car, Andy winked to Sharon as he walked toward Brenda and Provenza. Sharon walked past all of them to find her team.

"Happy Freaking Thanksgiving," Provenza grumbled to Andy. "Didn't get to even eat my turkey."

Andy grinned, "I did. Thanksgiving lunch-greatest idea. Got to see my kids too."

Provenza grumbled again, "Good for you. We should swing by your place and get some of that turkey then. I'd really like some."

"Oh," Andy nodded, "no leftovers. We didn't eat at home, a friend's house."

Provenza eyed him, nodding, "Something's going on with you, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it," he pointed.

"Suit yourself, old man," he sighed.

"Gentlemen," they heard and Andy smiled as the two turned to see Sharon walking up. "Happy Thanksgiving to you," she nodded to the men.

"Well, it would be Captain if I had my turkey. I didn't eat any yet."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. That is a shame. My meal was delicious," she added, and Andy closed his eyes, hoping that Provenza didn't make that leap to the meal connection. Provenza seemed more interested in complaining about his turkey because he didn't note it at all. The trio discussed the case, and all got back to work.

Back at the office, the team settled in, working the case, and Provenza put his head in his hands when he heard the click of Sharon's boots approaching. She had a stack of paperwork, most likely for them to all fill out. Andy grinned, as he looked at her work. He didn't get to work with her often, but she was stunning to watch.

"Flynn!" he heard, and he turned to see Gabriel, Provenza, and Tao all watching him. Julio was shaking his head, "Flynn, did you hear what the captain here said? Or, are you still dreaming about your turkey?"

Flynn threw a scowl to Provenza and noted Sharon had tilted her head studying him. He gave a quick shake of the head, which Sharon knew meant he was fine, and he addressed Provenza, "What? Yeah, I can fill out her paperwork. I'm listening."

Luckily, that was what Sharon needed, and she winked at him when she was in front of his desk depositing the paperwork she had.

"Have a lovely evening, everyone," she smiled. "I do hope you get to enjoy your Thanksgiving. Oh, I stopped back by my house on the way here and rescued two pies from the teenagers at my house," she grinned. Andy silently chuckled noting she didn't say her kids because both of their kids were at her house. "The kids weren't happy to lose two pies, but I did assure them they were going to a good cause. So, eat up. There are two homemade pies in your break room."

"What's with her?" Gabriel asked after she left. Andy turned, looking at him with a questioning glance.

"Sorry?" Andy asked, trying to follow.

"She was polite, even nice," he added. "Not to mention, she looked human, like a lady. I've never seen her in jeans. What's with her?"

"Rumor has it she did dump that husband, so maybe that's it," Julio offered.

"Let's ask Flynn," Provenza suggested. "Flynn, your kids still dating? You know what's up?"

Andy shook his head, "No, not dating, but that was a mutual decision recently. Good friends, though. They are at different schools in different states, so," he shrugged.

"Your kids were dating, Lieutenant?" Julio asked. He laughed following up with, "That's just crazy. Small world."

"Yeah," Andy chuckled, happy to deflect the conversation from Sharon's apparent mood change. "Small world. Both are good kids and are still spending time together."

"Something is up, though," Gabriel said. "Raydor actually looks happy, and the pies? She bakes? Wonder if they are good?"

"They're delicious," Andy offered, as he studied the financials, without thinking. Feeling the burn of everyone's gaze into the back of his head, he shifted to cover his tracks, "I've had her baking, her pies from Nathan. Nathan and Emily spent almost the last year dating," he shrugged.

"So, are you now friend with her?" Tao asked, making a face.

"Gentlemen, I have a lead," Brenda leaned out of her office, calling attention back to the case. Andy breathed a sigh of relief to have the conversation topic die then and there. He did decide to get a piece of pie and soon. Sharon was a great baker, and he knew those pies wouldn't last the hour in the break room.

Later, he sent her a text, "Pie-fantastic. I had a piece of both. Thanks for bringing them in. Sorry our Thanksgiving got derailed. We'll do better at Christmas."


	21. Chapter 21

The Thanksgiving case ended taking a week to clear up, mainly because it had gotten sticky with their officer involved shooting. Both Sharon and Andy worked long hours, not seeing much of each other. They'd gotten a few brief chances to steal away for a meal together, but that had been about it. The kids had gone back to school, and all felt badly they didn't get to spend more time together. Now, it was the Christmas season, and Andy knew what he wanted to get Sharon. Yes, it was their first Christmas, but if he had his way, it was going to be their last Christmas not as an official family. Andy was ready to marry Sharon.

Now, again, he thought the team would think he was crazy. They still didn't know, but Provenza had been sniffing around, knowing Andy was seeing someone. Somehow, he hadn't put two and two together, probably because the idea that Andy and Sharon were dating, rather that Flynn and Captain Raydor of FID were dating, was absolutely insane.

"Flynn, where have you been?" Provenza asked, giving Andy a once over as he walked back toward his desk.

"Lunch," Andy said in an irritated tone. He wasn't irritated about lunch, but about the inquisition he was receiving because he went to lunch.

"You went to lunch with this girlfriend, didn't you?" Provenza continued, the rest of the team now suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I'm allowed to do that!" Andy exclaimed. "Geez. Leave it alone, Provenza," Andy said irritated.

"When are we going to meet this girlfriend? Seems like you've been seeing her more and more. I'm not buying it. There is no girlfriend, is there? Don't tell me you are sneaking off to do something stupid. You drinking again?" Provenza shook his head at him.

"Would you lay off? She's real. I haven't brought her around the likes of you because I don't want to. You'll meet her when I say so," he told him.

"Lieutenant, you should bring her to the office Christmas party Chief is throwing next week. She's bringing Fritz, and Tao is bringing his wife," Julio offered. "We'd love to meet her there."

Andy glared at him, "I'll think about it."

"Good afternoon, everyone," Sharon said walking into the room. Andy tried not to ogle her, as she'd told him just a half hour ago she was meeting with Brenda after lunch. Andy knew neither woman was excited about the meeting, but he was excited to see her. He just had to work not to show it. A chorus of groans filtered through the room, but then they remembered her rank and to be polite.

"Afternoon, Captain," Gabriel nodded to her.

Sharon stopped, nothing Provenza and Andy were in a stare off still, "Did I intrude on something?" she asked, crossing her arm.

"Nothing here, Captain," Andy snapped out of his stare and walked back to his desk. Provenza threw up his arms, noting his interrogation was over.

"Nothing new, Ma'am," Julio grinned. "Those two," he nodded, "were just doing their usual, baiting each other. We're all trying to figure out why the Lieutenant won't tell us about his girlfriend," he grinned. "I suggested she be brought to the Christmas party here the chief is throwing."

"Oh," Sharon's face broke into a subtle grin, a look the team took as her taking their side, "Is that so?"

"Maybe you should come too, Captain," Buzz nodded. "If you come, maybe Lieutenant Flynn won't feel like his girlfriend would be one of the only females."

"I'm sure Chief won't mind if you stop by, Ma'am," Julio grinned.

Sharon's gaze finally met Andy's, and he offered one silent shake of his head before Sharon turned to the group, "I just may stop by that day. I'll get the details from Chief."

"Tao," Julio turned to him, "let's open the betting pool on this one," Julio grinned. "Ma'am if you want in on it, just let us know."

"Are you serious?" Andy now entered the conversation, irritated. "Why does this constitute you getting involved and even worse, betting on my private life?"

"We just don't believe there is a girlfriend, Flynn, and anyone you bring, well, we'll grill her till we get some answers," Provenza snipped.

"Old man, you are getting on my last nerve!" Andy exclaimed.

"I'm going to go," Sharon motioned to Brenda's office. "Good luck with all that, everyone," she waved, biting her lip as she made quick eye contact again with Andy. She might get an earful from him later, but she had to admit it was fun to watch the banter.

"So, you'll bring her then, Flynn. It's settled. We'll meet your girlfriend at the Christmas party," Provenza dictated to Andy. He rolled his eyes and waved him off.

By the end of that week, Andy was anxious to do his Christmas shopping. He didn't care in the least his list had over doubled in size. Now, in addition to his own kids, he had Sharon's two kids for whom to shop, as well as Sharon. Well, if she liked his gift, then he wouldn't need to get much else. He didn't care his Christmas budget for the next several years would be blown on her gift, and late on Friday, he set out to find the perfect ring.

"Are you coming over to the house this evening?" Sharon asked, when he answered his cell phone. He'd stepped out of the jewelry store to take the call.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he grinned. "Yes, I'll be by. I'm just finishing up with my errands. Did you eat yet?"

"No," she told him. "I was going to make Ricky dinner, but he went out with some friends. I have everything to make spaghetti, so would you care to join me."

"Absolutely," he grinned. "I'll be there in an hour. I can't wait to spend the evening with you."

The two enjoyed these quiet evenings. They didn't get them all the time, but at least once a week, they were able to just wind down, have a nice dinner, and talk. Andy came by most evenings for dinner, but those were often chaotic with Ricky and several of his hungry friends dropping in too for dinner, not that Andy minded in the least. He was very much in love with Sharon and his new-found family. It was everything he'd always wanted. He couldn't wait to blend their two families.

As he drove to Sharon's with his brand-new purchase, he started to think about how he'd actually propose to her. He'd been so focused on things over the last few weeks-work, the kids coming home for Thanksgiving, keeping his life with Sharon out of work, buying the perfect ring-that he'd not put any thought into how he would ask her and when. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking about when that right opportunity would be.

"Sweetheart?" he called out, as he entered Sharon's house.

"In the kitchen," she offered to him, and he grinned, carrying the flowers he'd picked up for her too.

"Hi," he said, kissing her quickly, as she was moving the pasta to the sink to drain.

"You didn't have to bring flowers, Andy," she smiled to him, "but thank you." You look awfully handsome in that suit of yours this evening," she winked.

"I saw them and thought of you," he grinned at her. "I like your casual look with the sweater and leggings. What can I do to help?"

A few minutes later, the two found themselves enjoying a cozy simple spaghetti dinner. They discussed the upcoming Christmas season, with Sharon giddy to put up her Christmas tree.

"I can't' believe that Emily will be home from school soon. I thought about waiting to put up the tree until she gets home, but she won't be home until the 17th, and I really want the tree up before then," she sighed.

"Let's put it up tomorrow," Andy added. "I'll help you, and we can see about dragging Ricky into it."

She laughed, "Ricky hates decorating the tree. Now, the snow village-that's his thing, but he hates the tree."

"Then it is settled," he nodded. "I'll help you get the tree up tomorrow, and we can put Ricky on village duty. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled brightly. "Now, tell me about Chief's Christmas party?"

Andy groaned, "I swear, they are like bloodhounds."

Sharon coughed as she laughed, "Well, they are detectives, Andy. I'd be worried if they weren't on your case," as she caressed his hand.

"Provenza won't leave things alone," he sighed, as he threw down his napkin. "Why do they have to know?"

Sharon tilted her head at him, "Provenza is your best friend, and I know the rest of the team well enough that they aren't far behind Provenza in the close friend department. We've been dating over nine months now, so don't you think it's time. I know it's work, but they are going to find out. Are you that ashamed of me?" she said that last part in a somewhat joking manner.

"I'm not ashamed of you at all," Andy fired back, still fuming from the team irritating him, not angry with Sharon, but she was getting his frustration. "I am so in love with you. In a way, I can't wait for the team to know just how much I love you. I want to marry you! Why would I be ashamed?" he fumed.

Sharon put her fork down slowly, looking Andy in the eye, "Okay, that is the second time you have said that, even the second time you have said that around this exact table."

He closed his eyes, talking himself down off his completely agitated stated and sighed, "Excuse me a second," he nodded. "Let me calm down, and I'll be right back."

Sharon just nodded to him, as he stood and her eyes trailed him as he moved through the house. She heard him step outside, and then he was back. Sharon saw him come into view, and he sat back down, grabbing her hand.

"Sorry about that," he shook his head. "I wasn't planning on this discussion tonight, but here it is. I have no doubts about things, but this just wasn't what I was planning," he huffed. Sharon looked at him, trying to figure out his cryptic message. "What I am trying to say is that I've never hidden how I feel about you. I've been trying to date you for years now, and finally, you came to your senses," he grinned. "I love you with my whole heart, and I am sure I could say a thousand different things, but I'm almost ready to hyperventilate and pass out, so Sharon Raydor, even though it's been a whirlwind romance, would you marry me?" he asked, slipping to his knee at her kitchen table, ring box now in hand, while he fumbled to open it. Sharon covered her mouth with her hands, as she sat in her chair, plate of spaghetti, only half eaten.

"Oh, Andy," she smiled at him, whispering the words. Tears formed in her eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes," she said with a giddy laugh. "Yes, I'll marry you. I never thought anything would persuade me to actually get divorced, but as soon as the idea of you not in my life was there, I couldn't get divorced quickly enough. There's nowhere else I want to be but with you. I agree it's seemed fast, but at the same time, so right. Yes, I'll marry you."

Andy's face broke into a huge smile, and he hungrily leaned in for a long kiss. Once they broke apart, they both grinned and giggled, Sharon putting her finger out, "I think you forgot something." Andy nodded, and he put the ring on her hand.

"It fits," he smiled. "I snagged one of your gloves the other day, hoping it would. I just bought the ring tonight," he admitted. "I really was planning something more elaborate, but this just seemed right," he shrugged. "I'm sorry it's nothing romantic."

"Are you kidding?" Sharon teased. "You, me, spaghetti dinner? You looking so handsome. I'm the one who is a mess here," she indicated her attire.

"You look so sexy like that in your casual clothes. I prefer this look. Perfect to me," he kissed her again. The two kissed for a few more minutes until Andy groaned, "My knees can't take anymore," as he stood. Sharon laughed and covered her face with her hands, then taking her hand away to examine it.

"I love my ring, Andy," she smiled warmly at him as he sat back down at the table, grasping his hand in hers now. He ran his finger over her stone.

"Good. I love it too," he winked, "as well as the wearer of the ring. Oh," he groaned, "I'm never going to live this down with Provenza."


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, I'm blown away by all the reviews! Thank you very much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharon felt a thump and groaned as she realized she'd fallen asleep. She cracked an eye open to figure out what the thump was. As she did so, she groaned again; she was going to regret falling asleep on the couch. As she shifted to figure out what was going on, she felt Andy pull her tighter; he was apparently still asleep. Sharon focused her eyes to see Ricky looking down at her. He was up, hair tousled, and had an inquisitive look on his face.

"What's that?" he held up her hand and let it flop, the apparent sound of the thump. Sharon struggled to move again, patting Andy's shoulder to wake him. They had been watching television and had fallen asleep. She felt like the parent of the year or something because she hadn't even stayed awake long enough to hear Ricky come in last night.

"Ricky, hi," she said sleepily as she struggled to sit up. "Andy," she also said, as she turned to him to wake him. He began to stir, and with that, she could free herself from where he'd been holding her.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Ricky asked, pointing again to her hand. It was coming together now for Sharon. Ricky had apparently seen her ring on her hand this morning, picked it up to examine it, hence the thump as he let it go and it hit her.

"Yes," she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry. We were waiting up for you to come home. Andy wanted to stay until you got here; I guess we fell asleep. We were going to tell you then. Surprise," she shrugged, as she tried to stand and work the kinks out in her back.

Ricky returned her smile, "Cool. Congratulations. I like Andy," he said. "How is he still sleeping?"

Sharon chuckled, as she leaned down to pat his chest, "Andy," she said sweetly again, "Andy, wake up."

He grunted and opened his eyes to find Sharon staring back at him, "Morning, Gorgeous."

Sharon let out a low chuckle again, "Morning to you too. Ricky is standing here."

Andy shifted and looked up, "Morning, Ricky," he grumbled. "I'm really hoping you aren't just getting home because we were staying awake until you got home."

It was Ricky's turn to laugh, "No, I was the responsible one. I got home, noticed you two had sacked out here on the couch, turned off the tv, locked up the house-yeah, I was the adult last night. This morning, I was blinded by that, though, as I was just trying to eat a bowl of cereal."

Andy followed Ricky's finger, pointing to Sharon's ring, and he grinned, "Hope that's okay, Ricky. We were going to tell you last night. Long hours at work seemed to have caught up to us."

Ricky nodded, "It's cool. Congrats. Mom's actually happy, and I can't remember when she has been. So, you tell the other kids yet?"

Both adults shook their heads, "No, we were going to tell you first," Sharon said. "I'm planning to call Emily today."

"Same with me," Andy yawned, as he sat up. "I'm going to call my kids too."

"Do we have to move? I really don't want to move," Ricky explained.

"Ricky!" Sharon scolded him. "Honestly."

Andy waved her off and chuckled, "Sharon, it's okay. Ricky, I'm not going to make you move. Your mom and I still have a lot to work out, but I wouldn't do that to you. We'll discuss this, but this house is bigger, closer to work, and you still are at home, in school. I'm fine with selling mine."

"Ok, cool," Ricky said, taking a bite of his cereal, which during all this he held, just standing there. He turned and walked away, back toward the kitchen. Sharon closed her eyes and sighed as she sat down on the coffee table, looking at Andy.

"Sorry," she silently chuckled.

He sat up, taking her hand in his, "Hey, it's fine. He's worried about how this will affect him, and it does affect him. It affects him for the rest of his life, and I'm not going to pull him out of his home. We fell asleep before we talked about where we'd live, but I'm fine selling my house. I've paid off almost all of it, so we'll have a good chunk we can finish paying off this house."

Sharon smiled at him, "You are a good man. I love you very much, and I'm not used to anyone wanting to help or take care of me, of us. Thank you," as she leaned in and kissed him. Ricky was walking back in, still carrying and eating his bowl of cereal.

"Now, that," he nodded, "not while I'm eating breakfast," he made a fake gagging face, causing Sharon and Andy to chuckle.

"Fair enough, for today at least, and at least until this is my house too" he winked to Ricky. Andy stood, and he followed Sharon to the kitchen for coffee. Ricky had at least turned that on for them.

"Ahh, look you two having your first sleepover and on the living room couch," Ricky teased, not noting that both Sharon and Andy had looked away, trying not to scar Ricky for life. Sharon made herself busy getting the mugs, while Andy got out the creamer.

"I, ahh, think I'll get a shower while this coffee is brewing," Sharon offered. "You boys okay out here?"

Both nodded, and Andy chuckled at Sharon's evasive maneuvers to avoid Ricky's statement, "Fine, Sharon," Andy waved, turning to Ricky, "I hear we are putting up the Christmas tree today and you are on village duty."

Ricky's eyes shot up, "Village, yeah. Tree, no."

Andy nodded, "I heard. We'll tackle the tree, but while your mom is in the shower and the coffee is brewing, why don't you show me where the decorations are. We can get everything out, and then maybe I'll get a shower here?" He looked to Sharon, and she nodded.

"That's fine," she smiled.

"You have extra clothes with you?" Ricky asked, and both adults refused to look to Ricky.

"Ah, yeah," he nodded. "A good cop always does. My car will have plenty," he explained, not explaining that he also had several items that had now apparently already made the move to the house. Sharon waved them off to avoid the discussion and walked to the bathroom.

Two hours later, the trio had made quite a bit of progress. All three had showered for the day, breakfast-if you could call it that-had been eaten, and the boxes for Christmas had all been brought in from the garage. Ricky had disappeared upstairs, not wanting to help with the tree at the moment.

"Well, this is as good a time as any to start cleaning things out and making room for some of your things. Do you have a lot of Christmas decorations?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, not a lot. I have some ornaments I want to include, mainly ones of the kids growing up, but other than that, no. I'm excited this is going to be our tree," he grinned.

"I hope you are okay with an artificial tree. The pine from a real one irritates my skin, not quite an allergy, but close to it," she explained.

Andy threw up his hands, "The wedding is off," he winked, and she giggled. He pulled her into his side, "I don't care what kind of tree we have, as long as it's our tree. Now, here's a suggestion-why don't we go to my house, get all my Christmas stuff, bring it here, and we can sort everything? How does that sound?"

"Perfect," she leaned up and kissed him quickly on his lips. "Let me get my purse, and we can do that."

After checking with Ricky and being reassured that he most definitely didn't want to go and haul out more decorations, the two headed to Andy's house.

"When do you want to call the other three?" Andy asked, as he navigated the residential streets. Sharon looked at her watch, thinking. Andy picked up, "After lunch? Make sure the college kids are all awake?"

She smiled, "Yes, that's what I was thinking. Now, how are you going to tell your team?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not. Your ring is, eventually. I'll let them speculate for awhile."

She shook her head, "I'll follow your lead, but you are terrible, you know?"

"You agreed to marry me," he replied smugly. "Which, by the way, when do you want to get married?"

"Hmm, well, we want all the kids there, so maybe this summer? I don't want anything big at all. I'd be happy with just the kids. As much as I have a sense of occasion about things, I don't like that sense of occasion to center around me, so I'd prefer something small and intimate with our kids."

"I can live with that. Sounds perfect to me. We can talk to the kids today," he nodded. The two arrived at Andy's house, and after an hour or so, they had located and loaded all his Christmas décor. He'd been right that he didn't have a lot, but the two couldn't stop smiling at the notion some of his things were moving their way into Sharon's life and home, soon, their home.

As they started the return trip, Sharon said, "So, I wanted to talk to you about Ricky's sleepover comment," she winced. Andy noted that and looked a bit concerned.

"Okay, what's up? Good job there not giving that away," he chuckled.

She blushed, "Well, that's just it. I love it when you can stay over, even more so if we don't have to sleep on the couch where we hurt every muscle in our bodies, but can we not let the kids see that until we are married? Please? I don't want to…" she trailed off in thought. "I don't want to-I guess it's about my beliefs and what I've taught the kids. I want them to see a healthy marriage. It's stupid, I know, but," she bit her lip.

Andy covered her hand with his, "Sharon, it's fine. He's a teenage boy, and the others aren't far off from that either. Our life is private. We've done a pretty good job so far if he thought this was the first time I've been there. We'll be fine, and we'll be married soon enough."

"Okay, good," she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you," she leaned over as far as her seat belt would allow and kissed his cheek.

By lunchtime, they had sorted all the ornaments and décor, creating a donation pile that consisted of things from both homes. The tree was up and freshly decorated with all the things both Sharon and Andy felt special. Ricky had been summoned and put to work setting up his village, and as it got to be lunchtime, he begged to be relieved of his duties.

"My friends want to go to the movies, so can I get out of family bonding time now?" he pleaded. Sharon waved him off, releasing him, and soon the two were left alone.

"Since we fell asleep last night, I think we should celebrate our big news," he whispered in her ear as she finished hanging one of the last ornaments. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I think that is a lovely idea," she smiled, "but, we do need to call the kids first. They have been good about things so far, but I would hate for them to think we were hiding this."

He nodded, "Fine, but that will cost you later," he winked.

By Monday morning, Sharon and Andy were finally coming off their weekend engagement high. They'd told all the kids, and that had gone well. Andy's kids were a little more surprised to hear he was getting remarried, but much of that was still due to their trust issues of him. Sharon hoped that this new stability in his life would improve his relationship with his kids.

The two had discussed Sharon wearing her ring at work, and she had no doubts about wanting to wear it at all. Her division knew she was fiercely private, so she didn't anticipate anyone actually asking her about it, at least initially. They were going to allow Andy to tell the team at the Christmas party, which was set for this Thursday after work. The team was not on call for the weekend, so they didn't want the party on Friday afternoon. So, with a loose plan in place to tell the team at the end of the week, she was comfortable with her ring on. Any questions, she'd deflect, that is, if there were any questions. Andy knew Sharon had a meeting with Brenda Monday morning, in Brenda's office, but he didn't think Brenda would pick up on anything like that. To further prove his point, he picked up a huge box of doughnuts to distract Brenda. One thing they all knew about Chief-she had a vicious sweet tooth and would be distracted by a box of doughnuts for awhile.

"Flynn, what's with the doughnuts?" Provenza asked, throwing him a questioning eye.

"I thought it would be nice. I was across town, and I decided to try this new shop," he explained. Truth was, Andy had purposely thrown off the group. He knew they were bloodhounds, so they'd investigate the doughnut box. He could have easily gotten them at the bakery near Sharon's house; that's what he really wanted to do, but he knew the guys would research that, and it would only be a matter of time before they figured it out. So, even though he'd stayed with Sharon, without Ricky noticing (he and Sharon were out of the house hours before Ricky ever left for school, and it helped he was a teenage boy with his own social life not interested in his mom's life), he had driven to a place closer to work, but not on any normal route of his to get doughnuts. It seemed to be paying off; he could tell the team was trying to put the clues together.

"Your girlfriend live near this place?" Julio asked.

"Nope," Andy said quickly, bugging off further discussion.

"Oh, doughnuts!" Brenda said as she entered the office. "Who brought doughnuts?"

"Flynn did, but something is off with him," Provenza nodded.

"Would you lay off? Nothing is off! I decided to bring doughnuts. Why is that odd?" he asked.

"Well, I for one, am delighted. This is now the bright spot to my morning. I've got to meet with Captain Raydor any minute, and that's the last thing I want to do. Thanks for the doughnuts," she smiled, as she walked to the boxes to find what she wanted. She started to grab two, then three, before Andy walked over, stilled her movements, shuffled a couple doughnuts, and then just handed her a box with a few inside with a big smile.

"Enjoy, Chief. These should get you through your meeting," he smiled.

"Good morning, everyone," Sharon said cheerfully as she entered the room, stacks of files in hand.

"Morning, Captain," the team grumbled as they all retreated to their desks, away from the line of fire. They watched as Sharon stopped by Brenda's door, waiting for her to finish her doughnut quest.

"Ahh, Captain, Flynn brought doughnuts if you want one," Gabriel nodded to the box.

"Thank you, Detective," she nodded back. "I've had breakfast already, but thank you."

Sharon had already had a doughnut; one from the same shop, her favorite kind, had mysteriously appeared on her desk earlier in the morning. When she arrived at work, there it was. Andy winked at her, out of sight of the rest of the team, when she followed Brenda into her office.

"I thought Raydor got divorced," Gabriel said almost as soon as the door closed. The rest of the team had sat down and were all working on different projects. Andy was staring his computer screen, filling out more paperwork for a finished case.

The team glanced up at Gabriel's comment, "She did," Julio nodded. "I heard she's been divorced awhile now."

Andy perked up, trying to listen in, look like he was interested, but he was trying not to comment.

"Why?" Provenza asked, "Why are you interested in the private life of Raydor?"

"It's just that she had on a ring," he pursed his lips. "Like a wedding ring, and I was just curious. I don't remember noticing that before, but hey, when do any of us pay that close attention to Radyor," Gabriel commented.

Tao now turned from his desk, "Well, if it was on the ring finger, that would be a wedding or engagement ring, yes," he added, with his profound knowledge of just about everything.

"So, is she back together with the ex?" Buzz asked, now confused.

Gabriel shrugged, "I'm not going to ask her, but you have to admit, she's actually been nice to us when she's come in recently. Something is up."

"Flynn, are you going to chime in?" Provenza asked, and Andy put up his finger to give him a second, as if he was in deep thought and invested in work.

"One sec," he said and finished typing for effect. He turned, "Ahh, yeah, I can see it," he said, turning toward Brenda's office where he actually had a great view of Sharon. He shrugged, "I'm not going to ask."

"Is she with someone else?" Julio asked.

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Are we a dating service? How would we know? You want to know-ask her yourself."

"Maybe I will," Julio nodded. "She seems to like me the best of the team," he grinned. "I'll just ask her at Chief's party. I'm sure we can convince her to come. We can all find out about that and then also meet the lieutenant's girlfriend. Sounding like a great party."


	23. Chapter 23

**Short, yes, but full of good stuff! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, your team thinks I got back together with Jack?" Sharon covered her mouth from laughter, the next evening as Andy, Sharon, and Ricky had dinner. Ricky did start laughing, and Andy just shrugged.

"I know," he smiled. "They will be surprised." He planned to say more, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "What?" he barked into the phone, causing Ricky to jump and look to Sharon.

"That's how he answers his phone?" Ricky said horrified. Sharon chuckled again, shaking her head.

"No, that answer is reserved for Provenza and Provenza alone,"she added.

Ricky looked pensive, "I thought they were best friends?"

"They are," Sharon nodded. "It's a weird dynamic, almost like how you and Emily can talk to each other and call names, but no one else could do that. That's their thing. Provenza will act all irritated when he finds out about us, but he will get over it."

"So, the call now?" he asked.

Sharon shrugged, "Maybe work related. Chief had to go out of town to get a suspect, so maybe about that."

"That's exactly what it is," Andy nodded, walking back into the dining room. "So, get this," he said as he sat back down, "Provenza and I have to fly to Atlanta to get this suspect. Chief thought she could get there and back, but her parents are giving her a hard time. So, Provenza and I are on the crack of dawn flight to get this guy. Christmas party has now been postponed."

Sharon nodded, "So, you will be back tomorrow evening?"

He nodded, "Yes, I should be. Quick trip, really an annoyance. We will get the guy and pretty much get on a flight right back here."

Sharon nodded, "Okay, well, I'll have dinner once you let me know your travel times."

"So, Andy, you think you can fend off Provenza for what-a good 12 hours of travel tomorrow?" Ricky grinned.

Andy glared at him, "I've been handling Provenza for years; we can get through a flight to and from Atlanta."

Ricky just nodded, "Okay, but I'm going to laugh if something goes wrong. From what Mom has always said, you put Flynn and Provenza together, and something goes wrong."

Andy gave him an irritated frown, "Nothing will go wrong. Chief is already there. We will fly there, get the suspect, and come home. I'll be sitting right here tomorrow night doing an 'I told you so' -you'll see."

Five days later, Andy finally found himself back around the dinner table with a gloating Ricky smiling at him. Andy threw him a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah wise guy," he rolled his eyes, "laugh it up."

"Andy," Ricky said laughing, "I haven't stopped laughing. Mom would come home everyday and tell me about your cross country RV adventure. Man, what a mess."

Sharon finally burst out laughing too, "Andy, you have to admit. It was funny."

"Not for those of us in the RV! You try spending almost a week with all of them!" he exclaimed. Sharon patted his arm, and when she stood to get more water, she leaned down and kissed him.

"Well, I am glad you are back," she smiled.

"Me too," Ricky added, stuffing his face. "Mom was moping around here without you," he grinned.

"I was not mop-" she stopped herself when she saw two sets of brown eyes staring at her. She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"It's okay, Sharon," Andy smiled. "I was missing you too. It didn't help that the few times we tried to talk, Provenza was all over me, trying to figure out who you were. He said he finally believes I have a girlfriend because of apparently the face I would make when you would call. He said it was an 'Idiot in Love' face. I told him it wasn't my girlfriend calling, but he never believed me."

Ricky looked to Andy, and Andy explained further, "She's not my girlfriend; she's my fiancée," he winked to Ricky, pulling a chuckle from Sharon.

"I can't wait to get to know this guy better," Ricky shook his head. "He sounds awesome."

Andy shook his head, "A real gem," he joked. Andy turned to Sharon, "So, now the office party is the 23rd. You still good for that?"

She thought a moment, "Yes, we are off after that for Christmas. You said your division is too because you worked Thanksgiving and the last two Christmas shifts?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Off for five days. Can't wait to spend that with you and the kids."

"So, everyone will be here for Christmas?" Ricky clarified. Both adults nodded, and Ricky, as he ate his last bite, casually added, "You should just get married then. We will all be home, and you said you wanted simple. Mom, I bet Sean's dad could marry you guys."

Andy and Sharon looked to each other in surprise, and Andy grinned to Sharon. She said, "You know, that isn't a bad idea," she shrugged to Andy. Sean is Sean Grove, Judge Grove's son. They have been friends since kindergarten."

Andy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? I testify in his courtroom all the time. Good guy," he nodded.

Sharon returned the nod, "Yes, lovely family. His wife is a professor. Ricky, you may be onto something."

Ricky just shrugged, "Well, why the wait, right? You want to get married. That way Andy can move in, and you two keep talking about selling his house; you can do that then. All the kids will all be home, and you even said that was going to be tricky over the summer-getting us all home."

"Ricky, I think you might be my favorite," Andy grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the amazing feedback. Wow, I'm touched. So, here you go...the Christmas party.**

 **I must say that a few of you comment with your favorite lines-I love that because I really enjoy sarcastic humor and try to put it into my stories. One of my favorite lines from this story, "I'm not [going to tell the team]. Your ring is, eventually," coming from Andy when Sharon asked him when he was planning to tell everyone. So, with that, I leave you with this... Enjoy! Oh, busy evening, so this might be it until tomorrow.**

* * *

"What's up with the Christmas cookies?" Provenza asked, leaning over Andy's shoulder in the break room. The team was setting up for the party, and Andy had just produced the cookies he'd brought, ones Sharon had made.

He shrugged, "What do you mean? They're Christmas cookies."

Provenza slowly rolled his eyes, "I am a detective, Betty Crocker. I mean, what's going on-you don't bake like that, and those look homemade," as his eyes got wide. "Did the girlfriend make those?"

"Maybe," Andy shrugged.

"She's still coming, right?" Provenza asked. "Why won't you even give me her name. Come on, Flynn!"

"You'll get to talk to her," trust me. Andy had been very careful not to say that Provenza would get to meet her, knowing he full well knew who she already was.

Provenza started chomping on a cookie, "She made these?" his eyes got wide.

"Yeah?" Andy shrugged with a hint of question in his answer.

"Julio, Tao," he waved them over, "try these. Flynn might have a keeper there. Cookies are fantastic."

The guys started to eat the cookies and Brenda walked up, "What's going on here?"

"Try these cookies, Chief," Mike nudged the plate toward her. "Amazing."

"Land's sakes! Who made these, and why have they been hiding their talents?" she asked, looking around.

"Apparently, Flynn's girlfriend," Provenza sighed, shaking his head. "Chief, we are still betting on if there's even a girlfriend. As good and as homemade as these look, he still could have bought them."

"Lay off!" Andy said irritated. "I told you; she'll be here."

"Andy, I've heard grumblings about this girlfriend. How long you been dating?" Brenda asked.

"About nine months, Chief. She's amazing. You'll all figure that out," he grinned to the group.

"Big plans with her for Christmas?" Gabriel asked.

Andy nodded, "Oh yeah, big plans," he smiled.

"And?" Brenda prodded him.

"And, you'll hear all about it when she comes," he added.

"Just when is she coming, Flynn? By my watch, the party has started, and she's not here. It's December 23, and I'm not waiting here until Christmas. Once these cookies are gone, I'm outta here," Provenza complained.

"She'll be here," he said irritated. "Relax. She's finishing at work."

"What does she do, Lieutenant?" Buzz asked.

Andy shrugged, "She deals a lot with idiots all day, just like we do," he grinned. "I'm sure you'll have plenty to discuss."

"Flynn, I'm still irritated you won't go with me on that speed dating cruise thing after Christmas. Surely, this girlfriend won't mind if you tell her it's really to be my wingman. Come on! It leaves the port here at 3:00, and it goes until 11:00 on the 28th-I'm really wanting to meet some ladies," Provenza scowled.

"Find someone else, Provenza," Andy gave him an irritated look. "I told you-plans after Christmas."

"Oh, right, the kids are home. You can go out for one evening, right? If I know anything about teenagers, they won't want to hang with dear old dad all of their break," Provenza said. "Plus, don't they want to spend time with your ex? Come on! That can be our evening."

"Just give it a rest," Andy waved him off.

"Chief, Fritz is here," Julio pointed toward the door, where he was now talking to Sharon who'd also arrived. Andy covered up his grin by sipping on his apple cider. His eyes met Sharon's very briefly, and he winked to her. She nodded, as she continued to talk to Fritz.

"Raydor's here too," Provenza groaned. "Great. Merry Christmas from IA's finest."

Andy turned to get a handful of nuts from the tray, and when he did, he heard Julio walk up to Provenza, "Sir, she clearly has on some sort of wedding band or engagement ring. I'm asking." Andy chuckled at the conversation, still with his back turned.

"You do that, Julio," Provenza nodded. "Good luck with that. She'll probably rip your head off. I don't even think her own department likes her. I'm sure she won't want to discuss her personal life with any of us."

Andy turned back around to rejoin the conversation. He noted that people had started to drift toward their groups, and he also noticed Sharon looked stunning. She might be 45, but she had the legs of someone much younger. He also realized he needed to tell her that she looked amazing in her red wrap dress. She normally wore suits, but this morning, she's said she felt festive-a sense of occasion-and was going to wear her red dress, still work appropriate, for the day. After all, it was Christmas, and there was a work party.

"Merry Christmas, Captain," he heard, drawing Andy out of his daze. Seeing Sharon look so beautiful always did that to him. He smiled, thinking about how much he loved her, but quickly schooled himself, as he heard Gabriel greet Sharon.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," she smiled brightly to the group.

"Captain, we're glad you could come and balance out the females. Looks like we are almost all here," Julio shot a grin at Andy. He rolled his eyes back at Julio.

"Say, Captain, we have been wondering something, rather, Julio here said he wanted to ask you about something," Provenza started the conversation.

Sharon took a sip of her cider, and she looked up to the group. Andy couldn't help to notice how her diamond gleaned in the light; it really was a beautiful ring, and it was hard not to notice it.

"Captain, why haven't I noticed this ring before?" Brenda said, breaking everyone's focus, as she walked by the group. She stopped, seeing Sharon's ring glistening in the light, as Sharon held onto her cider. Brenda grabbed her hand and held it up, "Captain, you're divorced, right? Is this what I think it is-are you engaged?"

"Chief, that's just we were going to ask her about," Julio nodded. "We are good detectives," he grinned to the group.

Sharon blushed as she struggled to answer. She was trying to not laugh, as well as not catch Andy's eye. She knew if she did, she'd cave quickly, but he'd been intent on the "ring doing the talking" as he kept saying. "Well, Chief, as a matter of fact, I am engaged," she smiled brightly.

"No offense, Ma'am, but Captain, you're really getting remarried?" Gabriel asked.

Sharon nodded, "Appears that way."

"Captain, I had no idea. I guess you irritate me so much that I try to block things out. When is this wedding taking place?" Brenda asked, now arms crossed. She'd put her glasses on to examine the ring. "Fritz, come here! Captain Raydor is engaged!"

All of that drew the rest of the party goers to the now-formed circle around the group. Andy looked down, shaking his head and chuckling. This was playing out better than he'd imagined.

"I'm getting married right after Christmas," Sharon admitted. "Kids are home from school then," she shrugged. "Really, it's a small affair."

"Well, even for you, Captain, congrats to that. No wonder you've been pleasant lately," Brenda said. "Believe me, I know weddings are stressful. A Christmas wedding-wow, talk about stress."

Sharon shrugged, "It's nice and small, so it's not stressful."

"Well, while we've been gushing like school girls over this season's wedding," Provenza threw his arms up irritated, "we still are waiting, Flynn. I guess I won't get to tell your girlfriend she makes the best cookies I've ever tasted, huh? Tell me, where did you buy the cookies?"

"They are homemade!" Andy exclaimed, "and, she did come."

Provenza took a bite out of his cookie and looked around the room, "Where? Flynn, stop irritating me to no end. I'm not sure I can take anymore today from you!"

Andy sighed, and his eyes met Sharon's as the group looked around trying to find an out-of-place female that could be Andy's mysterious girlfriend. Sharon finally put everyone out of their misery, "Well, Lieutenant, I'm so glad to hear you like my cookies. They are my son's favorite too, and in fact, he and Andy have eaten so many the last couple weeks, I've already made three batches. I was kind of joking with Andy when I suggested we serve them at the wedding instead of cake, but seeing as how popular they are, who knows, we might end up doing that," she shrugged.

It was so quiet a pin drop could be heard, that is until Provenza started to choke on his cookie. As realization set in and everyone eyed Andy and then Sharon and then back again, they couldn't help but notice the huge smiles the couple gave each other as their big secret was finally revealed. Andy winked at Sharon for a job well done, and she just nodded, still with her huge smile plastered on. They could barely hear the, "Flynn! What in the-" comment uttered by Provenza before the entire team pounced on them for information.


	25. Chapter 25

"You? And you?" Provenza sputtered as he spit cookie, gasping for air, but also trying to get to the bottom of this insane idea. Tao moved behind him and whacked him on the back to make sure he didn't choke.

Andy just grinned, as he finally moved across the circle that had formed to finally stand next to Sharon. He'd been waiting for this moment for months and without a word, he plastered a big kiss on Sharon's lips, taking her by surprise, but at the same time, for once at work, she allowed it. She grinned back at him.

"Lands sakes!" Brenda exclaimed. "Andy, for real?"

"This is just, this is just wrong," Gabriel said, shaking his head and looking away.

Julio started to laugh, as a big smile grew on his face, "Oh, you got us good, Sir. Wow, never in a million years saw that coming."

By this point, Andy had pulled back, grinning at Sharon, and she was smiling back at him. He shifted to where was standing next to her now, and he quickly put his arm around her to look at the team again. Sharon squeezed his side; they had talked about public displays at work, but for once at this Christmas party, she was going to let it slide.

Provenza was so taken aback, he'd gripped the chair near him, and his face was a thousand shades of red. With one hand on the chair, he pointed his other hand at Andy, "You've been dating HER? Even worse, you're now engaged to HER?" he spit out. "What is wrong with you, Flynn?"

"I love her," Andy grinned back at the team, looking to Sharon.

"And, I love Andy very much," Sharon nodded as she smiled brightly.

"Talk about being in bed with FID," Gabriel muttered, shaking his head in a disgusted sigh. The team members who heard him groaned, and Sharon decided to just take it in stride.

"Lieutenant, I can't be that bad. I mean, you like my baking," she grinned. "Plus, let's not forget I'm marrying your best friend."

His eyes widened, "Let's discuss that. How in the name of-well, how did you keep this from us, Flynn?" Provenza asked.

"Andy, I must say, well done detective. You stumped us all," Tao smiled.

"Did not see this coming," Buzz shook his head.

Andy shrugged, "I didn't lie. Granted, I didn't give you all the details, but neither of us lied. I told you she would come to the party. You asked if my girlfriend made the cookies, and while it took every ounce of me to not correct you-she's my fiancée not my girlfriend-yeah," he shrugged, "she made them. I never said you'd meet her at the party; I said you'd see her at the party. When you asked me about her job, I said she dealt with idiots like we do, which is all true. I told you we had exciting things planned after Christmas, and I couldn't help you with your dating escapade."

The team stared at the two, arms around each other's back, two idiots in love apparently, all dumbfounded.

"Captain, I had no clue at all. Wow, you really are a sneaky one," Brenda sighed. "I just don't know what to say."

"Brenda, how about congratulations," Fritz suggested, and Brenda winced.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she grumbled.

"Wait a minute," Provenza pointed to them. "Now, let me get this figured out. You did lie to us. Gabriel and I saw the two of you at lunch, when was it, last spring?" he looked to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded and shook his finger at them, "That's right. You told us your kids were dating. That was all a cover?"

"No!" Sharon said in surprise. "They were dating, dated several months in fact."

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "that's how we really got together. We were sort of forced to be civil, be friend," he smiled to her, "because Nathan and Emily had started dating. It grew from there."

"So, you are engaged," Gabriel waved his hand between them, "and your kids are dating? Sorry, but that sounds messed up."

"Like out of some horror movie," Buzz added. "I'm dating my step-sibling."

Andy closed his eyes and sighed, "No, they aren't dating anymore, and all the kids are good with this. Nathan and Emily are both at school and decided as adults they wanted to remain very good friends. It's a wise, grown up approach, as they are leading very different lives."

"So, in what, a few months' time, you two start dating and are engaged? What's the rush?" Provenza asked.

Sharon and Andy just smiled at each other, and Sharon replied, "I think when you know it's right, it's just right," she nodded.

"Flynn! Don't tell me you've done something stupid! She's not pregnant, is she?" Provenza fumed, now his eyes bugging out. "Oh, that thought makes me sick to my stomach," he said as he clutched his stomach.

Andy returned the look, "No! Why would you say such a thing? You think because we want to get married right away it's because she's pregnant? No!" Sharon's cheeks grew red too; Provenza sure knew how to embarrass them both. "We love each other, and we want to get married. All four kids are home for Christmas break, and it was Ricky who started to joke about getting married at Christmas. It's just what works for us."

"So, when is this event?" Brenda asked. "I can't believe we didn't pick up on this."

Sharon let out a laugh, "Chief, I agree with that. I must say, was it you, Detective Sanchez, who said you were a good group of detectives? THAT was funny. Couldn't even see this going on in your own division," she smiled smugly.

The team looked on at her with an irritated glare; she was right, and they had completely missed this with one of their own.

"The wedding is December 27, and it's small, but we have invitations here for all of you. Judge Grove is marrying us," Andy explained. Sharon broke away from him and went to her purse where she dug out the invitations. The beautiful handwriting had to be Sharon's; the team knew Andy didn't write that well.

Sharon passed them out as she spoke, "We hope you can all come. It's really our kids and any of you, that's how small. Sorry for the short notice, but, well, you would have had more notice had the party not been moved. We always planned to tell you at the party; we just didn't know a cross-country RV trip would get in the way," she chuckled, as the team groaned. "We're going to have a nice lunch then afterward at a restaurant Andy loves, an Italian place, overlooking the bluffs, where we have the whole place to ourselves.

The group studied the invitations, and sure enough, this was happening. Captain Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor was marrying Lieutenant Andrew Michael Flynn in just a few days.

"How many kids do you have, Captain? I've heard you mention a girl and boy so far," Tao asked.

Sharon nodded, "Two, yes, Emily, who is 18 and a freshman at Arizona State, and then Ricky, who is 16 and a high school junior. Of course, you know Andy has two kids as well, Nicole, who is now 24, finishing her master's degree at San Diego State and Nathan who is almost 22, a senior at USC."

"Captain, that's a lot of college tuition," Buzz smiled at her, trying to be polite. Buzz was good at that, trying to calm situations.

Sharon and Andy both chuckled as they looked to each other, and Sharon continued, "Oh yes, we know! Luckily, Emily is on a dance scholarship."

"Dance?" Brenda asked. "What kind?"

"Ballet," Sharon supplied. "She's hoping to become a professional ballerina in New York. She's studying dance and probably fine art with it."

"I have never liked the ballet, and I really love watching Emily dance," Andy smiled.

Provenza gave him a horrified look, "You now go to the ballet? You can't be serious!"

Andy nodded, "Yup, it's true."

"I can't even begin to imagine. What has happened to you, Flynn? It's like I don't even know you," Provenza started to say, "but, don't tell me that you've stopped going to Dodger games. I can't take that. I think I'll pass out right here."

Sharon and Andy both laughed, "No, we love the Dodgers," Sharon added. "I would go with Ricky all the time."

"So, this is really happening next week?" Brenda asked. Sharon and Andy both nodded.

"That's why you are never home, isn't it, Flynn?" Provenza asked. "That also explains why you have such good leftovers in your fridge. I've stopped by and found you not there, but plenty of leftovers. How did I miss this?"

"Hey! I wondered what happened to those! I began to wonder if Ricky was the one eating everything. Kid is growing like crazy, eating us out of house and home." Sharon laughed and nodded at that. "For your information, we're selling my house. We met with the realtor over the weekend, and he's putting it on the market by the end of the month. How did you miss this? You've been busy finding the next Mrs. Provenza or Provenza 5.0 that you didn't even notice I was madly in love with an amazing woman."

"You're selling your house?" Provenza almost yelled, ignoring the rest of his statement. Julio grinned at Provenza's outbursts, and Provenza continued, "Flynn, this insane. Are you drinking again? You're going to live with HER?"

"Lieutenant," Sharon patted his arm, which had Provenza giving her the evil eye, "we discussed this. My house is much closer to work, newer, and bigger. Ricky is still at home, and there is room for all the kids when they are home. Now, I do want you to know you are welcome at OUR house anytime, but do call first," she winked to him.

Provenza's look of horror intensified with that last comment, not to mention the grin Andy got from it, "Oh, stop grinning like that!" Provenza said irritated to Andy. "I can only imagine-I don't want to imagine what brought that grin to your face."

"Hey," Andy pointed to him, "you be nice. This is my almost wife you are yelling at. We already got our marriage license and all," he added.

The team groaned when Andy said that, and they all shook their heads.

"Okay, so you and you started datin' when your kids started datin'," Brenda started to recap. "You two have been datin' all this time without any of us knowing. Captain, I'm surprised you'd break the rules here."

"Oh," Sharon waved her off, "Chief Pope knows, and he also knows he wasn't allowed to say anything, you know, personnel issues and all."

"So, when did you get engaged, Lieutenant?" Buzz asked.

"A few weeks ago," he smiled. "Sharon hasn't been hiding her ring."

"No," she smiled. "Apparently, though, I'm that scary no one has asked me about it," she started to laugh, covering her mouth. She felt a hand grab at her hand, gruffly, to look at her ring.

"Flynn, you spent a fortune on this thing!" the owner of the hand replied, obvious to all it was Provenza.

"Yeah? So?" Andy asked. "Once again, I love her."

"So, Captain, you're divorced?" Brenda asked, clarifying more.

"I am," Sharon nodded. "Yes, we got engaged a few weeks ago and decided not to wait. Andy's been moving his stuff over all month. Ricky and I have been helping him. It's a little cramped right now because Emily and Ricky are both at home, and she brought home a lot junk from school. Nathan is home too, but right now, he and Andy have been staying at Andy's house."

"I thought he usually stayed with his mom?" Provenza asked.

Andy nodded, "He normally does, but she's remodeling the kitchen and said it's just too much to have him home. So, he's staying with me, and that's partly why we didn't list the house yet. We're going to get the rest of my stuff moved, finish the room over Sharon's garage, and then we'll have plenty of extra space. We could have put him on an air mattress in the office, but no need when we still have my house."

"My head is spinning," Brenda said. "I'm just in shock."

"As are we all, Chief," Julio nodded.

"Just tell me, Flynn, where is the recliner? Your Dodger collection? Please tell me SHE didn't make you get rid of it," Provenza asked.

"Nah," Andy waved. "The recliner made the move, and the Dodger stuff is now up in our office. Sharon had a home office all setup, and now we're sharing it," he grinned.

"Ma'am, how did you get Judge Grove to come marry you after Christmas. Aren't the courts closed that day as a holiday from Christmas being over the weekend?" Julio asked.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, they are, which is why it works. Judge Grove is a personal friend, and he's agreed to marry us."

"Worse, she's friends with judges, lawyers, stupid FID!" Provenza complained, getting everyone to chuckle.

"So," Andy turned to Provenza, "I really could use a best man on the 27th," he grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again, everyone for the reviews! Provenza did not suffer a heart attack, and he got some advice from a surprising source :)**

* * *

"You must be Provenza," uttered Ricky as he grinned, opening the door to meet a less than thrilled Louie Provenza. "I've seen you before at the parties and stuff, but never really met you. I'm Ricky; come in," he gestured.

The commotion at the door alerted Sharon and Andy to their guest, and both came from the kitchen area, Sharon looking very domestic wearing an apron, and Andy wiping his hands on a dish towel as he walked.

"Hey, Provenza, you made it," Andy grinned, slapping his back.

"Lieutenant, welcome. Glad you could come," Sharon smiled. "Come on in."

"Captain," he nodded, shoving a bottle of wine at her, "I brought this for us. I think you and I will both need it."

Andy rolled his eyes mumbling, and Sharon just nodded, "I think we can handle this, Lieutenant."

Provenza held up his other hand, shoving it at Ricky, "Here. I brought this too. I'm sure you and Flynn can polish it off."

Ricky looked in the bag, "Ice cream," he smiled. "Thanks, Provenza, but I won't be staying long. I'm sure Andy and I can eat this though. We both have a sweet tooth for ice cream."

As they ushered him into the house, Provenza looked around, "Flynn! You do have this place all decked out with your stuff, don't you?"

Andy looked at him like that was a surprise, "Yeah, why? I told you we've been working hard to get my stuff all moved in. "

Provenza nodded, "Well, it's just weird seeing all your stuff, your kids' pictures and all, mixed in with her stuff here."

Andy put his hand around Sharon's back, as Provenza surveyed the scene, "Nice house, Captain. I must admit that. I never doubted you had a good design taste."

Sharon pursed her lips, "Why thank you, Lieutenant. Now, let's open this bottle of wine, shall we?"

"Lieutenant, I have to say, I've heard all the stories about you," Ricky grinned, as he followed the group. "I hope you have more."

Provenza scowled, "Who told you the stories-him or her?" he pointed.

"Mostly mom," Ricky admitted. "Andy's been telling some lately, and I laughed for days about the RV trip recently."

Provenza looked to Andy, "I sure hope you clue him in to your problems in all our stories. You always make me out to be the bad guy, the idiot, but you play a part too."

"Hey! I just call things like I see them," he admitted. "Anything he's getting from Sharon, that's straight IA, so no preferential treatment," he grinned.

"Yeah, right," Provenza admitted. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Lasagna," Sharon smiled.

"One of Sharon's best dishes," Andy grinned.

"I'm glad you came, Lieutenant. After we left you at the Christmas party today, I wasn't sure if you would come," Sharon explained.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone I was coming to dinner with the head of IA," he sighed. "Liz convinced me to come."

"Liz?" Andy asked. "As in Liz, your ex-wife two times over?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I called her to complain about you. She's known you forever too, and she chewed me out! She sided with you and said to say congrats to you. She told me to get myself here to dinner, so here I am."

A smile grew on Sharon's face, "Well, I'm glad you came. You're welcome to bring Liz to the wedding, even if she's not your wife at the moment."

"At the moment?" Provenza said irritated. "That woman won't be my wife ever again!"

"Calm down, Provenza, geez. Now, let me show you were I put the Dodger stuff you asked about earlier," Andy said. As they started to walk out of the room, he turned to Ricky who had turned on the tv, "Ricky, have you heard from the others?"

He slightly turned, "Nathan and Emily are on their way home now. The movie they were seeing is over."

"Thanks," he replied and turned back to Provenza, "Nicole won't be here. She's coming into town tomorrow, but you will see her at the wedding."

"I haven't agreed to come," he pointed out.

"You'll be there!" Andy said now irritated.

Dinner passed in a somewhat pleasant manner. Nathan enjoyed catching up with his "Uncle Provenza." Andy and Sharon almost spit out their food when Ricky asked about that.

"So, how come you're Uncle Provenza to him?" he smiled slightly as he asked.

"Because I am," he grumbled. "Raydor spawn-jury is still out," he explained.

"Fair enough, Uncle P," Ricky smiled brightly, which is when Sharon and Andy almost lost their food. Provenza raised his eyebrows to Ricky and silently shook his head. They were sure they heard him mutter, "Well played," but no one commented.

Once dinner ended, the kids excused themselves to go out for the evening. They claimed to have some Christmas shopping to finish. Andy told Nathan he'd see him back at the house later that evening. Sharon told the guys she'd clean up, giving them a chance to sit and talk. Andy led Provenza to the living room, where before he sat, Provenza looked at the Christmas tree.

"Flynn, I have to say, you've about given me a heart attack today. I never in a million years saw this coming, and as mad as I want to be, I can see you are happy. I don't think I'll ever stop rolling my eyes when she comes into our work area, but obviously, I can't talk you out of this. I know you've had it rough, so I'll be at the wedding," Provenza sighed.

Andy's eyes perked up, "Thanks. I know from you, that's the closest to a congratulations as I'll get," he grinned.

"Four kids here now, Flynn. Quite the family guy suddenly," he commented.

Andy shrugged, "As much as you want to dislike Sharon, she's a wonderful mother, an amazing person. She's very loving, and yes, fiercely private. Not many see the side of her I get to see. Just watch, as you are around her, you'll see it. One of the reasons she irritates you, even irritated me, is that she is extremely professional and does an amazing job of making sure that professional and personal don't mix. Give her a chance, for me."

Provenza grunted, and the two talked awhile longer. As it got later, Provenza bid his farewell, even being somewhat polite to Sharon.

"Well," she circled her arms around him, once Provenza had left, "how did that go?" she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, "Pretty well. He'll come around, and at least he's coming to the wedding."

"Good," she grinned. "I heard from the kids; they are going to another movie."

"Another movie?" he said with a look of irritation. "Not that I'm glad to have you to myself, he said as he walked the two of them to the couch, "but tell me how they can see more than one movie theater movie in a day?"

"I don't know," she chuckled, snuggling up to him on the couch, "but they were all excited. They said they'd be home around midnight."

"Hmm," he nodded. "So, I can stay here until midnight, and then I have to go back to my lonely house where Nathan is my only company."

"Seems that way," Sharon said, smiling as she drew circles on his chest with her hand. "At least a couple more days, and then you can stay here," she smiled brightly.

"Sorry you had to endure all that at work today," he sighed. "I have to admit you played your part very well, Captain. I think that calls for a reward," he grinned.

"Oh," she added. "I might agree with you. Your team was absolutely floored; good job with that. They had no clue," she chuckled, as the two sat there, relaxing and recounting the day.

"Yeah," he grinned. "It's about time I got something by all of them. They are just jealous," he winked to her as he looked down at her. "I get the beautiful, sexy Captain Raydor to myself. I'm just sorry we weren't right here 10 years or more ago."

She hummed, "I'd have enjoyed that too, Andy. I'm sorry I was so stuck on myself and wanting to dislike you the past couple years that I didn't agree to date you then. I feel like we are finding each other so late now. It's odd. The kids are so great together, and think of what that would have looked like if they had grown up together. Now, they get infrequent visits home, and yes, while Ricky is still home, he's spent 16 years without a real father. To think of what it would have been like if you'd been here all this time for him. He adores you already; I can only imagine how things would be different."

"Yeah, life," he sighed.

"Who knows, we might have had our own kids together, too," she added. "Imagine what that would have been like."

Andy sat up a little to look down at her, "Well, they would have been gorgeous, looking anything like you," he grinned. "Call me crazy, but we could still-I mean, that could be a reality if we wanted, right?"

Sharon sat up herself a little, "Well, I guess technically, but Andy, I'm old. You're even older. The timing isn't looking very favorable. I'm on the wrong end of that," she explained.

"Still," he trailed off as he offered her a small smile.

"Less and less likely to happen," she nodded to him.

"What if we just see what happens?" he asked. "No pressure for anything to happen, but just let things be?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Our kids would hate us as soon as they stopped being disgusted by us. Andy, Nicole is 24. Ricky is 16. That's insane. Plus, let's just put it out there that we both have crazy jobs, much closer to having us retire. They'd laugh us out of the building, and the day care would kick us out for being stupid."

"Insane and stupid, maybe, but everyone already thinks we are insane and stupid," he grinned. "It might not even happen, but we can always try," he gave her an even bigger smile.

She glared at him, "I'll think about it."

"Good," he nodded. "That's all I'm asking, as he stood and pulled her up. "Come on; I promised a reward, and I have to leave by midnight or I turn into a pumpkin," he winked.

Christmas passed as a nice, low key day with the kids in and out throughout the day. Andy's kids were able to stay for awhile, before they went to see their mom. Gifts were exchanged, and presents were open. Andy got Sharon a pair of earrings to wear for their wedding, which was now two days away. He also got her a new nameplate for her desk. There was no way she was keeping Raydor now, even with how she was known professionally. In a way, she hated to drop it; everyone feared Captain Raydor. She'd made a name for herself, but that was only a name. The person would stay the same, and she was sure in a very short time, Captain Flynn would be equally feared.

Sharon had gotten Andy a new bookcase for the office. The one he'd had at his house had broken on the move, and she knew how much he liked it for displaying his Dodger stuff. They'd made it work, but she wanted him to have a bookcase. She had also gotten tickets to four Dodger games-one set for Andy, the boys, and herself (the girls didn't enjoy it); one set for Andy and just the boys; one set for Andy and Sharon; and one set for Andy and Provenza. Andy was thrilled.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding, the day two families were staring over.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mom, are you ready?" Sharon heard and turned to see Emily and Ricky smiling brightly at her. Emily was wearing a black dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist. Sharon wasn't excited when Emily mentioned finding a black dress while out shopping with Nicole one weekend, but the girls were excited, and she had to admit now that it was extremely classy and beautiful. It looked very much like Christmas too. Ricky, Nathan, and Andy were all wearing black suits with red ties. Andy had added suspenders, red ones, of course. He'd asked Sharon what she preferred; he had suspenders and his three-piece suit looks.

"Suspenders all the way," she grinned. "I love you in suspenders."

"Settled, then," he winked to her. "So, do I get a say in what you wear?"

"No," she smiled brightly to him, "but I'll wear heels for you."

"Oh, a lady after my heart, Captain. I love you in heels," he had winked to her then.

Sharon laughed now as she did have on heels. She had a floor-length ivory dress that had a simple lace overlay on most of it. It really looked beautiful on Sharon, and she absolutely loved it the moment she saw it. She'd walked into a shop, describing she would like simple lace, and it was the first thing they had shown her. She paired it with a newer pair of nude heels. She'd worn them a couple times now to break them in so she wasn't in pain walking around today. Her hair, she'd kept that simple. Andy liked it down and in soft waves, so she had left it like that.

"You two look very nice," Sharon smiled brightly at them. "I'm ready," she nodded.

The trio walked together to the car. Ricky was driving all of them. The wedding was going to take place at a point out on the bluffs, near Andy's favorite restaurant. Sharon and the kids were arriving early because they'd hired a photographer, and she wanted some pictures with the kids before the wedding. Her traditional style told Andy to stay away; he wasn't allowed to see her before the wedding.

"Our family of three," she smiled to them as they arrived. "Guys, we've been through a lot together."

"Mom, we want you to be happy and are happy for you," Emily smiled. "You've had years of unhappiness, and in a matter of months, we've seen your personality completely change for the better. Andy's good for you, and you are obviously good for him."

Sharon choked back tears as she hugged both kids, "I want you both to know that no matter what, our family is always close to my heart. I love you both more than words can say. We're just shifting the dynamics of our family, growing it so we can share with others just how wonderful our trio is," she said in her sappy voice.

"Mom, don't start crying," Ricky smiled to her. "Come on; we need to get you married. If you keep crying like that, Andy might take a hike, and well, it's taken this long for any guy to show interest; we don't have that kind of time," he grinned.

Sharon swatted at him, "Stop," she chuckled.

Within the hour, things were ready to start. Emily, Ricky, and now Nicole were waiting for her in the small reception area at the point. It was a beautiful spot, meant for things just like this, something they hadn't seen before. There was a very small building with restrooms and a receiving area, opening to a patio overlooking the bluffs. Nicole and told Sharon that Andy and Nathan were already out there.

"Dad's a nervous wreck," she smiled. "I think you're the only one who can calm him down."

"He's probably just worried that we're turning the house into a bachelor pad this week," Ricky grinned. "Worried he'll come back to some sort of college frat house party situation."

Sharon turned to Ricky, a glare in her eye, "Remember, we BOTH work for the LAPD and any call out will get back to us. We might be going out of town, but we will have our phones with us. I'm still not sure it was a good idea letting you and Nathan watch Andy's house while the girls stay at our house. I'm not worried about our house, thankfully, but don't destroy Andy's place. We need to sell it when we get back."

"Mom, trust me," he grinned. "Trust Nathan."

"I'm finding that difficult right now," she nodded.

"I'll go see if everyone is ready," Ricky announced, leaving Sharon with the girls. The messed with her dress and hair one last time before Ricky returned. "So, it looks like most of his team came," he told her. "I recognized the two from your office you invited, but the rest, they all are sitting on Andy's side and look pretty chatty."

Sharon nodded, "Good. He needs his team's support, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Is Provenza here?"

"Yeah, and I think he brought the ex," he chuckled. "He brought a lady, and she was messing with his suit, and he kept smacking away her hand. They seemed pretty chummy, so I'm guessing the ex on this short of notice."

"I'll look forward to speaking to Liz then," Sharon smiled. "Okay, are we ready?" she asked the three. They all nodded, and she took her bouquet of roses; she'd decided on roses with a couple lilies settled in them, and they were off.

It was small in size, but not in love. Sharon saw a couple of her close friends, and then Judge Grove at the front. He'd brought his wife and son, Ricky's friend. Emily had a couple friends, girls she'd known her whole life, all the kids had done that. In total, there were maybe 50 people, all there to see Sharon marry Andy. Andy's parents had passed away years ago, and his sister, he'd told to stay back East. She hadn't been well lately. Sharon's parents lived on the East Coast too, and with their ages, she didn't want them to travel. Andy and Sharon were already planning a trip back East, hopefully in the summer, to see everyone. The ceremony didn't take long, partly because of the strong winds kicking up. Sharon swore she could see a tear or two in Andy's eyes, but he blinked them away quickly.

Once Judge Grove pronounced them husband and wife, Andy pulled Sharon in for a long, lingering kiss. She smiled into it as she heard Provenza groan and their kids give a small whoop and holler. Once they pulled back, she gathered her flowers from Emily, who had been standing up there with Nicole as well, and the two-walked arm and arm back into the small building. Once inside, Andy put his hands in her hair to kiss her again.

"Mrs. Flynn," he smiled brightly. "Finally, my dreams come true."

"That's going to take some getting used to," she nodded, "but, I like it a lot. I've had Raydor for too long, too many bad memories. I'm excited to start new ones," as she leaned up and kissed him again.

"Break it up, break it up," they heard and smiled as their noses were almost touching. Provenza had entered, escorting Emily on his arm. "Just get it out of your system before lunch. I don't want to lose my lunch seeing that," he waved. Emily giggled. "I also want to know which of you told her to call me Uncle P!" he declared. Sharon and Andy laughed at Provenza's annoyed glare, pushing it aside quickly as other guests started to walk in.

It was finally during lunch that the two really saw who had come. They'd asked for any RSVPs to go directly to the restaurant; they didn't care how many came, but the restaurant did. As they looked around the cozy, intimate group, they saw that the team had come: Brenda was there with Fritz, Tao brought his wife, Julio, Buzz, and Gabriel were all together, and Provenza had brought Liz. As reported, two of Sharon's office staff had come, as well as the close friends of the kids. It was a beautiful day for a lovely wedding. Pictures were taken, dances were danced, and finally, it was time for the toasts.

Emily's toast was short and sweet, talking about her love for her mother and now how excited to see her mother was so happy. Then, it was Provenza's turn. He cleared his throat as he stood.

"Well, I can't say I had a lot of time to prepare for any of this," he moved his hand around the crowd. "I will say I'm glad to not be suffering from a heart attack stuck in the hospital," which drew a chuckle from the crowd. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm thrilled about this because the truth is, I haven't seen much of this yet," he gestured to Sharon and Andy. "I've known these two apart for a long time, Flynn mostly, but Captain here through work. I'd never imagined the two of them together until they had me over for dinner just a few nights ago. They've made a family," he hummed. "Four kids, in and out of that house, pictures, memories, and now new memories to create. I'm not going to say I like it," he looked to them, "because I have a reputation to uphold, but Captain, I'll try to be civil when you come poking around. That's the best I can do. Flynn, I might be your best friend, but I don't want to hear about things at home," he groaned. "Now that you are married, all I can promise is I'll call before I come over. Now, I might be standing on your front porch, but I'll call. Cheers," he nodded raising his glass. Sharon and Andy were both now laughing at his toast, as the rest of the group was too.

"Dad, Sharon," Nathan stood, "we, the kids, wanted to wish you the best and let you know we'll finish getting Dad's stuff moved while you are in Napa. Enjoy your getaway, even if it's for just a few days. Sharon, we took the liberty of ordering you a spa package as a gift. Since we know how much patience it takes to deal with Dad, we thought you could use that there to relax," he smiled. "Glad to have another Flynn in the family," he nodded to Sharon and sat down again, next to Emily and Ricky.

"Thank you all for coming," Andy stood a few moments later. "You guys are our family," he nodded to the room. "Most of you haven't seen our journey, and that's okay. You'll see what matters, our future," he gripped Sharon's hand. Obviously, we'll be out of town a few days, but we'll be back dealing with the idiots of LA in no time," he chuckled.

The afternoon passed quickly as every friend came up to wish the couple well. Soon, the sun was fading as the kids, Andy, and Sharon were too.

"We're going to have to get going," Sharon nodded to Andy. "Our flight leaves in three and a half hours."

Andy nodded to her and stood to say goodbye to everyone. It took some time to get out of the restaurant. They'd both changed clothes, said goodbye to friends, the kids, and had left instructions for the kids while they were gone. Finally, they were alone in the car.

Sharon leaned over the console and kissed Andy's cheek, as he drove toward the airport, "I am so in love with you," she grinned.

He looked to her, a silly grin on his face too, "That's good because I kind of married you today."

She let out a laugh, clutching his hand in hers, "Ahh, a few days away. This will be wonderful."

He nodded, "Back just in time for New Year's shift-can't wait," he mumbled.

"At least we'll have had a few days off," she offered.

"So, what do you want to do while we are there?" he turned and asked her.

Her eyebrows said it all, and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, the kids will ask about things we did, so pick something appropriate," he suggested. She winked at him. "We could do one of those vineyard tours," he offered. She wrinkled her brows.

"No, I don't need to do that. I really still would like to raise my objection to going to Napa. Andy, that's got to be tempting for you. I feel badly I'm going with a recovering alcoholic to a vineyard!"

"Hey," he patted her leg. "I'm fine with whatever. Going to a vineyard isn't going to make me drink."

"Well, I'm fine if we find something else to do," she offered.

"Fine by me," he nodded. "Looking forward to enjoying our first vacation of many."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the amazing feedback! There's a special line in this chapter, suggested by some of the readers. Hope you like i** t!

* * *

"Who knew there were so many things to do in Napa?" Sharon smiled, after they'd returned to their hotel room. Sharon collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, and Andy stood chuckling at the doorway, arms covered with shopping bags.

"I don't need to ask if you had a good day. I should just take a picture of all the bags and send it to the kids, letting them know we're having a great time, correction, their mom is having a great time shopping," he smiled.

Sharon sat up on her elbows and looked at him, "Andy, I told you we didn't have to do that shopping."

He put the bags down and waved her off, "Sharon, it's more than fine. I love watching you shop. You get giddy as you shop, and you were so focused on finding gifts for the kids; it's cute," he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hmm, being 45, the word cute doesn't come to mind. Cute sounds like a 19-year-old ice cream stand worker," she pursed her lips.

"Well, you're cute to me," he winked. "Now, my surprise for you," he started.

Her eyebrows lifted in wonder, "Yes?" she drew out.

"I found a hot spring, and we are going to go. So, scoot on into the bathroom and get ready."

"A hot spring?" she grimaced. "Will I like that?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know, something new. You don't like change. Go on," he encouraged, pulling her up off the bed, "scoot," he playfully pushed her. "Consider it something I want to do. Shopping for you, and hot spring for me."

It was much later that night, when the two were completely passed out, that Sharon's phone rang. She blindly felt for it, Andy finding it first and answering it.

"Hello," he said groggily, and in the meantime Sharon had found her glasses, turned on the lap, and sat up.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sharon's eyes grew wide, as Andy nodded, and tried to cut in, "Em, hold on. We'll put you on speaker."

"Ricky has an appendicitis. I am so, so, so sorry, guys," Emily sighed. "He was complaining about not feeling well after the wedding, but we all shrugged it off. Honestly, I told him to lay off the sweets, but well, now it's been a couple days, and he was doubled over in pain and had a fever. We got him to the ER, and they need to operate.

Sharon was already getting out of bed, "Emily, we'll be there as soon as we can, okay. We have a rental car, so I'm thinking we might just drive. There won't be any flights until the morning, and by then, we'll be there. I'll call you back as soon as we get on the road."

Andy caught her as she started flying around the room, "Hey," he offered a sad smile, "it's going to be okay. He's at the hospital, and they'll take care of him. I hate it we aren't there, but it's okay. We'll get there, and you aren't doing this alone anymore. I love Ricky too," he pulled her in closer. Sharon sighed and let out a small cry, and Andy held her until she collected herself to get ready.

"You go ahead and get a quick shower. As you recall, I already showered," he winked. "We'll most likely be at the hospital all day, so go ahead and shower. I'll get our stuff packed up and loaded up."

Sharon just nodded and set out to get ready. Within the hour, the two were on the road, Sharon not even putting on her makeup; she'd do that in the car. They had been on the road an hour, when Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Andy asked, looking over to her.

"It's just this," she indicated a blank space, as if Andy knew what she was thinking. "We can't even get away for a few days. I haven't taken a vacation in forever, and then this. I'm sorry. You married me and got a mess," she softly chuckled.

"Hey," he tugged on her hand, "I married you, and I got a life, a family again, and my own family back," he smiled. "This could have happened to any of them. It could have been worse. It's going to be okay. We'll get him home, and in no time, he'll be eating us out of house and home again."

She nodded, "And, you think adding another to this brood would be fun?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "With you, most definitely. We're in this together, for better or worse from now on. That didn't mean starting after our honeymoon or something. Ricky's in the hospital, so we go. I'd love to add another and go through all this again, well, minus the hospital stay for crazy issues, with you," he smiled. "So?"

She shook her head, "I'm still thinking about it, and what concerns me the most is the disappointment. We have no guarantee things would work out, and I hate to set ourselves up for that. Our family is pretty great," she nodded.

"It is," he agreed, kissing her hand. "Doesn't mean it can't be even better. Keep thinking and keep talking. We'll figure it out," he smiled. "Now, I could use a cup of coffee," he offered. She nodded in agreement.

Sharon dozed for an hour or so, and then she and Andy traded places so he could get some rest. By early light, they were just arriving at the hospital. They quickly found the kids, all in the waiting room, fast asleep.

"Mom, Andy," Emily said, as Sharon shook her awake. As Andy surveyed the scene, he gave a small chuckle, drawing Sharon's eyes to him, where he pointed to another chair in the corner.

"Provenza came through," he smiled. "Told you the guy has a soft spot. Couldn't stay away even when it is one of the Raydor kids," he grinned. She smiled sweetly at him, very touched. Andy continued, "I sent him a text while you were getting ready, asking him to check on the kids. I didn't know he'd stay all night."

It didn't take long for all the kids to wake up, and the nurse reported that Ricky was out of surgery, out of post-op, and was in his room now. Sharon and Andy made their way over to a now, almost shy Provenza.

"Lieutenant, I can't thank you enough for coming down here. Really, that was more than kind," Sharon offered.

He huffed, "Well, I knew Flynn here wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't check on the kid. Just don't let it get around at work," he told her.

"Lieutenant, you know me well enough by now that I don't mix work and private things, as much as I can. I know it's going to be a bit harder now that Andy and I are married, but rest assured; your secret is safe with me," Sharon smiled, patting his hand.

"Not with me," Andy grinned. "You know it will come out one day, Old Man. I'll make sure to tell everyone how you came through for my family, one of the Raydor kids," he grinned. Provenza scowled grunting at Andy.

"I'm getting out of this joint. I'm afraid if I stay here too long, they'll think I'm a patient, by being so old and all. Before I go, I guess I should get some coffee. I'll stop by the room before I go just to make sure the kid is ok," he nodded and walked off.

"Parents of Ricky Raydor," the nurse called out, and Sharon and Andy turned.

"We're here," Sharon nodded, and the nurse took them back to Ricky's room. He was still a bit groggy, but he was awake.

"Mom? You didn't need to come," he offered. "Andy? Oh, crap! I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Richard, language! It's fine. We wouldn't be anywhere else," she told him.

"Just remember, Ricky. Paybacks," he nodded. "I'll wait to collect someday at your own wedding," he nodded and grunted when Sharon smacked his stomach for the comment.

"Just rest; we're here, and we aren't going anywhere," Sharon said as she caressed his face.

"Okay," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Sharon and Andy stayed with him, sipping on coffee that just happened to appear for them, courtesy of Provenza.

By the end of the week, Ricky was home, the rental car had been returned, and the family was returning to normal, its new normal. Andy was finally living at the house full time, and during the week, he and Provenza had moved the rest of his things. Nicole had gone back to San Diego for New Year's, leaving the other three kids at home. Nathan was still staying at Andy's house for a few more days before going back to his college apartment. They were all adjusting to Andy now living at the house. Yes, he'd been staying there with Sharon, which the kids didn't know, but the adjustments were more in everyday things. Loading the dishwasher, leaving things out, cleaning up areas, all the common things that took a bit of time to get used to were leaving things a bit stressed, not to mention having a sick kid, or really, one recovering from surgery, in the house. It was coming along slowly for everyone, but they all craved the normalcy the new year would bring-back to work, back to school, back to the new normal.

The first couple weeks back at work were an adjustment too, for both of them. Andy really wanted to drive to work with Sharon, but they often found their daily schedules were so different, it didn't work. Sharon had turned in all her new paperwork, changing her name and all her other benefit information, so word had started to spread around the building. People still didn't believe it, though, often going bug-eyed when they would run into the two entering or leaving the building together. Andy had even noticed the stares, the shaking of heads when they spotted his bright, new wedding ring. He didn't care; he'd gotten Sharon.

The team didn't say much after the wedding, but that was also in part due to they hadn't seen Sharon since she'd been back at work. She'd been stuck dealing with multiple problems, so it wasn't until the end of January, Andy heard her distinct sound, the clicking of her heels, coming into their office space. He turned quickly in his chair, grinning at her as she came into sight. The grin was contagious, and she returned it before addressing the room.

"Good morning, everyone," she offered a small smile as she greeted the team. Now, hearing her voice, they all looked up.

"Morning, Captain," was heard mumbled throughout the room. Andy just shook his head at her.

"I'm here to meet with Chief Johnson about a court case coming up. Is she here?" she asked, noting her office was empty.

"She's still meeting with Pope, Sharon," Andy offered, throwing her a smile. She just nodded and started to move toward his desk when Provenza perked up.

"Do you have to call her that?" he said, exasperated.

"What? That's her name," Andy replied, and Sharon just shook her head at Andy to drop it. Sharon nodded to Gabriel at his desk before putting her hand on the back of Andy's chair to see what he was doing.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"Ahh," he waved, "this witness statement from a case we finished last week. Ready to get this thing finalized and out of here. How's your morning?"

"Good," she nodded.

"Captain, how is your son? We heard he was in the hospital," Gabriel asked.

Sharon turned to him, a smile on her face at the mention of Ricky, "He's doing well, Detective. Thank you. Recovered nicely."

"You know, you could have asked me," Andy said irritated. "I live there too."

"Yeah, thanks for that visual," Gabriel shuddered. "We'd all prefer not to discuss your home life, Lieutenant."

"Oh, Captain, I forgot we had that meeting today," Brenda sighed as she walked into the room with Pope behind her. "We were just finishing up our own meeting, and Chief Pope here needed some paperwork," she explained.

Sharon, who had now moved away from Andy's desk and was back in the center of the room, nodded, "It's fine, Chief. I only just got here. I'll wait. Morning, Chief," she nodded to Pope.

"Captain, morning," he nodded to her, following Brenda into her office. The two were in there a few moments, discussing the paperwork Pope needed, and when he excited the office, Brenda followed him.

"Chief Johnson, I'll need you and the lieutenants who were on this case to meet with me tomorrow," he told her. She nodded. He turned to the rest of the room, "Have a good day everyone," he held up the file in a wave to the group. "Oh, and Flynn?"

"Yes?" the two said in unison, both turning toward Pope.

"Ye gods, there's two of them!" Provenza sputtered from his desk, the rest of the team breaking out into a laugh.

Pope closed his eyes and shook his head, "Yes, that's what I was going to say. I haven't seen you both to say congratulations," he nodded to them. Sharon pursed her lips in small smile.

"Thank you, Chief," she nodded. Andy nodded too from his seat.

"Now, Lieutenant Flynn, not Captain Flynn," he rolled his eyes, "Lieutenant Flynn, I am expecting I'll see you in the morning for that meeting with Chief Johnson. Captain," he nodded to Sharon, "have a good day."

Brenda spoke up from her office, "I swear I won't get used to this new name, Captain," she sighed. "Come on in; let's get to our meeting."

Once inside, the office all turned to Andy, where he was sitting in his chair, grinning, "What?" he asked, as he looked around.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Flynn. It's bad enough knowing she put it there. Get back to work."

Andy just glared at him, "Oh, so you wouldn't want to come over to dinner tomorrow night? Sharon's making pot roast, your favorite," he grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

Winter turned into spring, and soon the Flynn household found themselves discussing college again. This time, Ricky was at the center of the discussion. With his junior year winding down, college was on the tip of the tongue; he'd have to decide where he wanted to attend soon. Sharon and Andy had taken him on a few college tours, mostly to local schools. Ricky wasn't enamored by any of them, so they had plans to head north in a few weeks. His college tours had been taking up most of their weekends, but Andy didn't mind. To him, that was being a family, and a bit emphasis right now was finding the right fit for the youngest.

Sharon entered the room, another meeting with Brenda scheduled for the day. Andy chuckled when he thought about her. Some days Sharon and Brenda could get along just fine, and other days, they wanted to kill each other. You never knew which day it was going to be. He looked up when he heard Sharon's footsteps. He'd left before dawn to get to a crime scene, so he hadn't seen her yet today. When his eyes met hers, she gave him a wide smile, and then, she pursed her lips and shook her head. He just nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

That move, the move by both of them, was one that was becoming more and more familiar. Sharon had agreed to Andy's "see what happens" request, but the last few months had been disappointing, proving her point that she was too old for this. They'd taken on a pretty relaxed stance, but each month, they'd been met with disappointment. Instead of heading into Brenda's office, Sharon made a stop at his desk first.

"I spoke to Emily this morning," she said as she got closer, the topic regarding her shaking of the head not one they were going to have here at work, "Her final ballet production has been set for two weeks from this weekend," she grinned.

"Oh," he smiled. "That's great. We set that weekend aside when she mentioned it might be then. So, I take it we are taking a road trip to Arizona State?"

"Yes, if you are still okay with that. We can do a college tour there for Ricky. He didn't exactly pay attention when I took Emily there on her tour," she sighed.

"Another kid to college?" Mike asked, overhearing their conversation. "Ugh, good luck with that. I've got three that will be there at the same time."

"Same here," Andy nodded. "Nathan's going right into a master's program like Nicole did, so he, Emily, and Ricky will all be in school at the same time. Thank goodness Nicole is graduating soon."

"Ahh, one more year and an empty nest," Provenza stated. "I'm sure you can't wait."

"Who said it will be an empty nest?" Andy asked. "You sure do make yourself at home there a lot more now, Provenza. With you, we'll never have an empty nest," The team nodded and chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see the day that the lieutenant here was hanging out at the captains' house," Buzz grinned.

"Zip it, Buzz!" Provenza hissed.

"You're just sad Ricky won't be around to talk to his Uncle P," Andy grinned. "You know that nickname is contagious; all the kids call you that now."

"Yeah, so thrilled about that," Provenza added.

"Oh, Captain, I didn't know you were here," Brenda offered. "Come in," she nodded. Sharon squeezed Andy's arm and winked at him, as she entered Brenda's office. Andy loved working with Sharon, even if he didn't get a chance to see her every day at work. On the rare occasions he did, he ended up smiling like a school boy, as Provenza had said, the rest of the day.

Two weeks later, Sharon, Andy, and Ricky were hot, really hot. They'd just finished their college tour, and Ricky wasn't interested, not in Arizona State.

"I can't take this heat!" he exclaimed. "If it's this bad in the spring, I can't imagine the summer. I can't believe Emily likes it here."

"Fine, fine," Andy raised a hand, "We had to come here anyways to see your sister dance. One school you can cross off your list. "We'll head to Stanford next weekend, and you can see if that fits." Ricky nodded, and the two turned to see if Sharon was done with her phone call. She was smiling, and Andy had a pretty good idea who was on the phone.

"That was Emily," she smiled, Andy nodding as he was correct. "She got us great tickets for tonight, and we are going to take her to dinner when she's done. She hated that she missed us for lunch, but they are in some rehearsals still right now."

Sharon turned to Ricky; she'd missed the conversation he'd had with Andy, "So?"

Ricky made a face, and Andy jumped in, his hand on Ricky's back, "Too hot here. We're hoping Stanford is a winner."

"Okay then," Sharon nodded. "Another week of college tours-we'll figure it out."

Ricky finally did figure it out, and by September, he'd applied to Stanford. He'd applied to several other "backup" schools, but he really wanted to go to Stanford to study computers. His grades were good; he participated in sports, and he had good recommendations, so the family waited to hear. Work was busy, as usual, and Andy joked to Sharon one evening if people kept killing each other in LA, no one would be left.

So, it wasn't a surprise when he got a middle of the night call out early in November. The weather was turning, making it just cold enough to be irritating at middle of the night crime scenes. He'd tried to sneak out without waking Sharon, but he'd been unsuccessful.

"Crime scene?" she asked, as she yawnked.

He nodded, "Yeah, go back to sleep. I know you're tired."

She waved him off, "When am I not?" she joked, and he kissed her as he left.

"I'll call you later. Lunch, maybe if we get a break?" he asked.

"I'll bring leftovers, and maybe we can at least eat in the break room," she said. He nodded at that. They'd been doing that a lot, eating lunch in his break room. The team was finally getting used to seeing her around more. She wouldn't say they were exactly friends, but they were pleasant, or at least preteneded to be when she was around.

So, by mid-morning, Sharon was delighted when she saw Andy was calling her, "Hi Handsome," she grinned into the phone from her desk.

"Ahh, hi Captain," she heard back to her and immediately knew something was up. Andy sometimes jokingly called her Captain, but she could tell he wasn't joking.

"Andy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Captain, we have been dealing with a situation here at the crime scene. Normally, we would have been done here hours ago, but well, Chief, she's actually asking for your help."

Sharon jerked her head, "Andy, is this an officer involved shooting?" she asked, listening as it sounded like Andy was walking.

"Sharon, I'm sorry about that," he now said. "I started to call you when some upper brass from a different division walked right up beside me and started talking. Chief asked for you to come down here," he said.

"Andy, what's going on?" she asked again.

He sighed, "They found a toddler from the dead parents here, just wandering in street. We had almost wrapped up here before we saw the kid. DCFS is dragging their feet getting here, and it's actually been comical watching Chief try to deal with the baby. She kept saying she might be a female, but she didn't know how to take care of kids. Anyway, she just came up to me with this crying kid and asked, actually begged me to call you and see if you would help. I'd do it myself, but I'm busy with the case."

Sharon stood as she began collecting her things from her desk, "I'm on my way. Just send me the address."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the reviews, and for those "freaking out" I hadn't posted over the weekend, take a deep breath :) Yes, the story is still continuing. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"He's a little guy," Sharon said, taking the baby from Brenda. He was still fussing a bit, and his eyes were red, but otherwise, he appeared unharmed.

"Thank you so much, Captain. I don't know anything about babies, and well, with the team tied up, I thought of you. Andy was walking by me while I was trying to console the little boy, and well, thanks for coming," Brenda said.

Sharon nodded to Brenda, "Of course. It's nice to not be needed at a crime scene for my real job," she offered a small smile. "Now, we'll try to get settled," she said, trying to calm the baby, as she walked him around. She took him back to her car and settled in the driver seat, feet on the ground, facing outward, but she had a plan.

"He stopped crying," she heard a moment later, coming from behind her, and she smiled at the sound of the voice.

"Yes," she grinned, wiping the blonde curls out of his eyes. "I have to confess I may have used a bit of bribery."

He raised any eyebrow, "Only you could bribe a toddler. What worked?

She held up a bag of crackers, "This, and some milk," she shrugged. "I figured he might be hungry, so I stopped at the vending machine on the way out. I checked the fridge and found some milk, probably for coffee. I'll have to replace it to the kind soul who put it there."

He knelt down in front of her to look at the baby, "He's tired," Andy said. "Looks exhausted."

"Any idea on his name or age? He doesn't look much more than two if he's that," she asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet, but Mike is combing the place. I've been working with the body, but hopefully we have something soon."

"Anyway, I can get some diapers?" she asked with a hopeful look.

Andy stood and winked at her, "I'll see what I can do."

By late afternoon, they'd learned the parents had been killed in a home invasion, their division getting the case really because Robbery/Homicide was still knee deep in another. The baby, they'd learned his name was Rusty, had been sleeping during the shooting, and the killer had walked out of the house, leaving the door open. Rusty, being a climber, had finally managed to get out of his crib and wandered out of the house in search of anything. That's where he'd been found. They'd also learned that he was just about two, his birthday the week before Christmas. So, he was right at 23 months old, and currently he was asleep in Sharon's office. She'd managed to get his car seat and a pack n play playpen released from the scene, and currently she was waiting on DCFS to come and pick him up.

A light knock at the door had her smiling, and Andy crept in with two steaming hot cups of tea, "I wanted to see if DCFS had been here yet?"

She shook her head, as he pulled up a chair on her side of the desk to speak with her, "No, but she called, the caseworker, and she said she'd be here soon. She was trying to figure out why Rusty ended up with FID. She was worried this case was bigger than she'd been told."

"Ahh," he nodded, taking a sip of his tea," kid is passed out," he nodded to the sleeping boy.

"Yes," Sharon nodded. "I chuckle trying to picture Chief taking care of him."

Andy returned the chuckle, "It wasn't pretty. I should have gotten Buzz to record it. He was busy inside or I might have done it," he grinned.

The two sat, sipping their tea, and Sharon continued, "Did you already find the killer?"

He nodded, "Yeah, home invasion, and for some reason, the guy elevated to killing them. He was high on something, had no idea there was a kid there. Really sad story," he sighed. "Chief is trying to help DCFS locate family right now."

She nodded, "Andy, I was wondering what you thought about taking him in, temporarily, until they find his family? He's so sweet, and he seems to have taken to me," she shrugged.

"Ahh," he grinned, "so this baby buy has bitten you hard?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps. I guess watching him today reminded me how great little people are. Andy, he was so sweet, and just look at that hair," she shook her head.

"Sharon, I don't mind if they can do some emergency care. I know there are a lot of steps and hoops to jump through to get approved, but that's fine with me. The house is pretty quiet," he shrugged.

She glanced to him, smirking, "I'm going to tell Ricky you said that. You always complained he would eat all the leftovers before you could bring them to work, and look at you now, wishing he was back at home," she squeezed his arm.

"I'll plead the fifth on that," he grinned.

A soft knock had them looking up, and a woman stepped in, "Captain Flynn? I'm Cynthia from DCFS," she offered, and Sharon waved her in.

Sharon and Andy both stood, Sharon extending her hand, "HI, yes, I'm Captain Sharon Flynn, and this is my husband, Lieutenant Andy Flynn," she nodded to Andy, who shook her hand as well.

"Ahh," she nodded, "okay, so this is starting to make more sense. I couldn't get a full story on why the toddler ended up with FID; I just got bits and pieces, but I'm guessing you, Lieutenant, might have been at the scene?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, my division caught the case. I called Sharon when my chief was overrun and quite frankly, knew nothing about babies," he chuckled. "We've got four kids, so" he shrugged as he looked to Sharon, "she seemed like a logical call. I hope that's okay."

Cynthia waved him off, "Oh, yes, that's fine. We were relieved to hear that someone found this little guy wandering around," she smiled as she looked over at him sleeping. "I'm impressed to see you found something for him to actually sleep in," she nodded.

Andy grinned to Sharon, "My wife is very convincing, and she can get what she wants when she needs it. Basically, the LAPD is terrified of her," he winked to Sharon, and she chuckled.

"Well, I've been trying to get him placed in emergency care until his relatives are located. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get down here. We're just swamped with kids right now. It's such a shame."

"We were just talking about that," Sharon acknowledged, "and if possible, we would be willing to keep him for now, that is if, we could get emergency custody or whatever that is called. He did well with me all afternoon, and to be honest, we'd enjoy it," she shrugged.

Cynthia looked between the two of them, "You already have four kids, though," you said.

"We do," Andy nodded, "but they are all in college or have graduated from college. Empty nest," he shrugged.

She looked between them again, "He's a toddler, so," she started to say. Sharon nodded, finishing the thought.

"Yes, we realize that, and we know we are no spring chickens ourselves," she smiled. "I've got more vacation days banked right now than I know what to do with, so I'd be happy to watch him for a couple days. Plus, with my job, most of it I can do from home," she shrugged. "Our house is pretty quiet now."

Cynthia looked at them again and nodded, "Let me make a few calls. It helps immensely you are both LAPD detectives, well respected, and all. We could do a home visit, and I could give you some guidance on changes that need to be made. For emergency care, that pack n play would be okay, and he'd need a car seat to even get him to your home. I'll be right back."

After she left, Andy looked to Sharon, who was staring at Rusty, and he chuckled. Sharon turned back to him, "What?" she said.

"What I would have paid to see you as a mom to the kids as babies. You're just radiant right now," he pulled her into his side, as they looked to Rusty.

"Well, we might not be able to have our own baby, but we can enjoy taking care of him for a few days, right?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan, and it might seem we need to talk about doing this emergency care or maybe even full on foster care, on a more permanent basis," he suggested, noting the bright smile she gave him was all the answer he needed.

It was no surprised to the kids when at Thanksgiving and then three weeks later as they all trickled in for their Christmas breaks, Rusty was still with their parents. A search was still ongoing for any family, but it appeared his parents had a pretty rough life themselves, both growing up in foster care and marrying from knowing each other in the system. His parents had minimum wage jobs and were doing their best to make ends meet, but there didn't appear to be family members out there. Rusty appeared to be growing on the whole family.

"Mom, what are you going to do if they can't find any family?" Ricky asked on Sunday afternoon as they were decorating the house for Christmas. "You've had him a month now, and they aren't hopeful."

Sharon, who had Rusty trailing behind her and trying to undo everything she'd done, just shrugged, "I don't know, Ricky. I'm just glad we got him into the daycare at work for now. I enjoyed being here with him for a few days, but it's good he be around other kids and get into a routine. He's doing well there," she shrugged.

"You want to keep him," Ricky noted, as his mom blushed.

She bit her lip, turning to Ricky, "Look, that's been discussed. We can't promise anything now, other than we'd consider it. He's a great baby," she looked down to the blonde-haired baby smiling back at her. "Andy and I never raised a child together, and we think we'd like that."

"But, you're getting old," he wrinkled his face.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I'm not that old, Ricky. I'm still a few years from 50."

"But, Andy's 50," he pointed out.

"That's still not old, Ricky," she sighed.

"Up," they heard, and both looked down to Rusty indicating he wanted to be picked up. She smiled at him, and did as he asked. She turned back to Ricky.

"Would it be so bad if we did decide to raise him? He's going to need a home, most likely, and you and I both know there are some terrible people out there. Think about it, please. All of you are out of the house, and maybe this is a chance for our family to grow even closer," she offered.

Ricky chuckled quietly, "Mom, I can see that in your mind, he's already yours."


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's another chapter for you today! Enjoy!**

It was now just a few days before Christmas, and while the holidays alone were enough reason to celebrate, the Flynn household was also celebrating young Rusty's second birthday. They'd gotten some good news from Cynthia the evening before they were giddy to tell the kids at Rusty's birthday party.

"Is Provenza still coming?" Sharon asked Andy as she was putting the finishing touches on the birthday cake.

"Yeah," he chuckled, finishing up the fruit salad. Rusty loved fruit, so naturally, it was part of the party. "Old goat couldn't stay away. Team teased him about coming. I told them they were all invited, but you know," he shrugged, "sorry to admit they aren't thrilled at the idea of hanging around both of us all day. They can tolerate you, but you haven't won them over to the dark side yet," he winked to her as he kissed her cheek in passing.

"Well, at least they don't groan anymore when I enter the room. Progress," she nodded.

"Yeah, but it was funny with Provenza," he smiled. "Guy said, 'Flynn-you still doing a party for the baby?' to which I said we were-the kids were home for Christmas so it was low key. He then asked if there would be cake, and I told him you were making one. So, then he asks if it's going to be at lunch, and he may swing by. Guy is funny," he chuckled.

"I'm glad our marriage hasn't deterred your friendship with Provenza. It's been funny seeing him here so often anymore," she added.

"Team teased him about that too, telling him he was softening. They said he'd gone from hating you to now coming over for your amazing dinners and wanting to play with Rusty. Guy didn't deny it. I told you he's a big softie," Andy smiled.

The doorbell rang, and Sharon looked to Andy, "Speak of the devil. I am surprised he actually rang the doorbell."

He waved her off as he walked toward the door, "That's only because last time he walked in on us making out on the couch," he smirked. "We should do that more often, for both our sake and to gross out Provenza," he grinned. Sharon blushed and then heard Rusty waking up from his nap, so she went in search of him.

Sharon walked back into the living room, carrying a sleep Rusty, who had his head on her shoulder, wiping his eyes, to find Provenza and Andy standing there talking.

"Ahh, Captain," he nodded to Sharon, "and a Happy Birthday to this guy," he smiled, actually smiled at Rusty. He held his hands out to take the baby.

"Uncle P," Rusty whined, as he started to wake up, going to Provenza. Sharon and Andy quietly chuckled at the nickname that was growing with every kid in their family.

"Captain, I hope your idiot husband told you I was summoned for this party, couldn't get out of it," he shrugged. "So, I'm here. He did promise lunch and cake," he said.

Sharon nodded, "Very good, Lieutenant, and yes, we'll have lunch and cake. The kids will be back soon. They decided to all go out this morning and do some Christmas shopping, and on the way home, they were going to pick up a few balloons for Rusty. We recently discovered he likes balloons."

"Ahh, good to know," he nodded to the sleepy child. "I brought him this too," he shoved a gift bag at Flynn. "Kid needs to have that."

Andy opened the gift bag and chuckled as he pulled out the gift, "An LAPD t-shirt for him-thanks, Provenza," he smiled.

"Well, if he's stuck with you two for awhile, kid better look the part," he said.

Andy patted Provenza on the back, "You don't know how right you are. We're going to surprise the kids, but his caseworker called last night, and they can't find any family for him. We're officially listed as his foster family, and after a few more months, we can formally adopt him," he grinned from ear to ear.

Provenza looked to Sharon to find the same dopey expression, "So, you two are doing this parent thing all over again," he started to laugh. "Oh, better you than me. He's great for awhile, but then, I'm exhausted. Have to say, I never saw all this," he waved to them and the house, "but you both make it work, and well, the kid might grow up with a disgust for rules and procedures, but he's a pretty lucky kid."

Sharon smiled, "Lieutenant, I will take that as the closest to a compliment as I'll get. Thank you," she nodded to him.

"Well, sounds like a great birthday and Merry Christmas indeed," he said, as the door opened and the four kids poured in, balloons and shopping bags in hand.

"Mom, the toy store nowadays-it's overwhelming," Emily said, bug-eyed. "It's a good thing there are four of us. WE each picked out a gift for Rusty for his birthday and Christmas, and I swear, we barely touched the surface on available toys out there. Wow," she nodded.

Sharon nodded, smiling at the bunch. Rusty, who was still in Provenza's arms made a move toward Ricky, arms out, "Icy!" he exclaimed. The little boy had grown very attached to his now almost older brother. Ricky was around the most, even though he was off at college. He was home on breaks, something Emily wasn't doing as much of anymore. Nathan and Nicole were on the other end of college, now starting to live their own lives. The family all loved how Rusty wanted to be with Ricky.

Ricky put down the bags he had and scooped Rusty out of Provenza's arm. The two started walking toward the kitchen to check on the cake.

"I think Rusty is ready to start his party," Ricky said. "Uncle P is here, so we aren't waiting on any guest," he grinned to the room. Provenza groaned.

Rusty's party went well, everyone enjoying watching the little guy open his presents. He'd gotten a dump truck, police car, blocks, and a dinosaur toy from his siblings, and he was already overwhelmed. Sharon and Andy, at Andy's suggestion, had gotten him a little workbench and tool set. Andy enjoyed working in his workroom in the garage, and now Rusty could work with him. The cake was eaten, and once the party was over, they told the kids their news about Rusty.

"So," Andy started, looking to Sharon who was sitting next to him on the couch. Rusty was sitting at her feet, playing with the dump truck, "we spoke to Rusty's caseworker again last night. Cynthia told us we are officially Rusty's foster parents and can work toward adopting him in a few months."

"So, you're like starting this parenting thing all over again, at your ages?" Nicole made a face as she asked.

"Yes, we are," Sharon replied simply, as there was no reason to discuss it.

Emily continued, "It's not that you won't be good parents, but you're like so old to have a toddler," she made a similar face.

"Hey, plenty of people our ages are starting this for the first time. We're not that old," Andy stated.

"Plus, this little boy has had such a hard life already. Are you really going to tell me, to deprive him, of a loving family? I don't think all those toys bought themselves, if I'm not mistaken. Yes, all of you may be out of the house, but you are still family, and you can still love him. At the end of this, he'll be your adopted brother, the key tying this whole family together, a Raydor brother and a Flynn brother. We are very excited about this," Sharon smiled at Andy.

"Well, the girls can complain all they want, but I'm excited," Ricky grinned. "For one, I'm no longer the youngest."

"Five kids, wow," Nathan nodded. "That's a lot of responsibility," he added.

"Responsibility we've had no trouble with so far. I believe all four of you are good, responsible adults, contributing to society. We can provide that for Rusty too," Sharon added.

"Your mom and I are really happy. All of you are out of the house, and Ricky, when you are home in the summer, we hope you'll spend time with Rusty. He may be a toddler, but he needs love we can all give. I wasn't around for all of your childhoods, but I want a second chance now," Andy said, gripping Sharon's hand.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you know them-their mind is made up already. Just be glad they didn't do something else stupid like have their own kid. They are taking in one that needs help," Provenza waved to them all, causing the kids to groan at the thought he suggested, and Sharon and Andy to smile at Rusty.

"Mom, Andy, we'll be glad to welcome Rusty, already have," Emily shrugged.

"Good, because he's not going anywhere, well, just with us whenever we come visit all of you," Andy added.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the "suggestions." I've had this chapter idea and written already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas had passed, and while the kids were out of school for the holidays, they had gotten back to their own lives. Nicole had gone back to San Diego; she was finishing up there with school, but she was also knee deep in job interviews. Charlie went back to his apartment, glad to see family, but ready to get back to his life as well. Emily went back to Arizona; she was missing dance, and every rehearsal she missed, she felt herself getting further and further from her dream. That left Ricky still at home, the college freshman, who was glad to have his mom around to do his laundry and cooking for awhile. Sharon didn't mind, as Ricky had been helpful with Rusty. They had left him home with Rusty on a couple of occasions for work, but they didn't want to bother him too much, so he was back at the precinct daycare.

That had been something they'd figured out, taking care of Rusty. With a toddler now in the house, they were making a lot of changes. The kids were ultimately okay with their decision, and hopefully, if things worked out, Rusty would become Rusty Flynn in a matter of months. Sharon and Andy held their breath hoping all would work out. They had gotten rather attached to him. Since getting the news right before Christmas that he was their foster child officially for the future and hopefully going to become their adopted son, they'd sat down and talked about what they wanted to do. Daycare had been the first thing, and luckily, they had now secured a permanent spot for him in the station daycare. This way, they could stop in and see him during the day, especially if they had a late case. Both liked knowing their son, as they were staring to call him, their son was nearby, and Rusty loved it too. Then, they moved onto other topics.

"He's going to need a room setup for himself," Andy said. "Sharon, we can't keep him in that pack n play thing any longer. For one, he gets out of it all the time."

Sharon nodded, sitting on the couch, facing him, as they watched Rusty playing on the floor with his new toys, "I know. I think we should leave Ricky's room alone. He's still home often, and he will be home all summer. Emily," Sharon frowned, "Andy, my little girl has grown up." Andy chuckled, pulling Sharon into his side, "I think we should put Rusty in Emily's room. He will have his own bathroom, well, he'll share when Ricky is home, but that gives him his own space. The office we have down here should stay the office-yes, I know we've been keeping Rusty in there, close to us, but still. I don't want to squeeze him in there when we have bedrooms upstairs going unused. Besides, he's going to be here for good, so that is the best solution."

Andy agreed, "Okay, I think that is a good idea. We need to get him some furniture then. Emily's pretty white set isn't going to work for him."

"We can put Emily's set in the garage. When she finishes at school, she may want it."

Andy nodded, "Okay, so, then we need to do some shopping."

"Well, you are on call the next two weekends, and I'm after that. We did that on purpose so one of us would be home on the weekend, but with our schedules like that, it doesn't give a lot of time to shop. We can hope that there isn't a murder on those weekends where we get called in, but honestly, we need to do this sooner than later," she sighed.

"Agree," Andy said, stroking her hair, "how about over lunch this week we pick a day and try a store or two? If we don't find anything then, we'll keep looking, but at least we can look at lunch?"

She smiled up at him, "Can we take Rusty with us?"

He chuckled, "Of course," he leaned down and kissed her. "I like seeing you in mom mode. You're cute doting on him. He's a lucky guy to have such a great mom."

She looked up at him with a loving look, "You are an amazing dad, Andy Flynn. Rusty doesn't even realize it yet."

That is how just days after Christmas, right before the team got busy with New Year's murders, Sharon found herself with Rusty, ready to collect Andy to furniture shop. He heard her heels as she entered the room, and he turned to smile at her, as he'd done a thousand times. Andy was sure he heard Provenza groan at the sight of Andy's grin, and Andy's grin only got bigger when he saw Sharon holding Rusty as they walked toward him. Andy grinned at her, and she returned it with a huge smile and a nod. He gave her a pensive look, and it suddenly clicked with him-the nod. He flew up out of his seat, scaring the rest of the team nearby.

"Flynn, what the!" Provenza howled. "Surprise, surprise, the doting family is here. Captain," he nodded to her. "Rusty," Provenza whispered, getting the attention of the toddler. "Come here."

Rusty, seeing Provenza, squirmed to get out of Sharon's arms, and she put him down, watching as he toddled to Provenza, "Uncle P!" he said. The team laughed.

"Sir, that kid has you wrapped around his finger already," Julio grinned. The team was busy watching Rusty, so they didn't notice the stupid grins Sharon and Andy held.

Sharon was at his side, quickly, "Are you serious?" he asked, looking at her.

She shrugged, "Appears so," she grinned at him. "Four tests, all the same result. I guess it's true what they say when you take your mind off it; it happens. How many stories do we hear of people adopting or something and then-"

"Would you look at that," he said quietly, the two still grinning.

"Flynn, what is going on with you two? Furniture shopping for Rusty has you this happy. It's disgusting. Get the grin off your face," he complained.

Gabriel returned from the break room, nothing the two standing near his desk, "Ahh, Captain," he nodded to Sharon.

"Hi everyone," Sharon said to the room. "Rusty," she called to the baby, and he turned around, smiling at Sharon. "Come on," she encouraged.

"We'll be out for lunch," Andy said, picking up Rusty from where he'd walked toward Sharon. "This guy is going to need some furniture-seems as if he's decided to move in with us."

"Wait, isn't it your anniversary?" Gabriel asked, "right after Christmas, right?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, it is. That's partly why we picked this day. Look at the changes in a year-we've got Rusty now. He's not going anywhere," she smiled brightly at Andy.

"A year, Ma'am, congratulations. The lieutenant is lucky you've put up with him for that long," he grinned.

"Laugh it up; we're getting out of here," Andy said, as he quickly pulled Sharon along with him. He couldn't wait to get out of the room. It appeared they had big news to discuss.


	33. Chapter 33

I hate this is so short, but seriously, why do people post nasty comments? I can't tell you how many I've gotten about the last chapter, people now calling the story names because of the direction it has taken, and hide behind "guest" commenter. People, it's a story! If you can't say something nice, don't comment! Don't read it. There have been plenty of stories I've read and stopped reading as they progressed, but never once did I think it was a good idea to write a nasty comment to the writer. I appreciate those who have enjoyed my stories, and I've gotten some great suggestions from many of you on the stories I write. Most of the ideas even within the stories come from suggestions. Please, though, if you don't want to read it, keep the nasty comments away. It's not necessary, and the name calling? I think that is downright terrible behavior.

* * *

"So, you really are pregnant?" Andy asked once they were in the contained space of their car. Rusty was in the backseat, babbling away, unaware of the life changes that were now coming his way. Andy leaned over and clasped her hand in his, "That's a pretty great anniversary gift; I don't think I can top that."

"It appears I am," and as she gave him a bashful eye, "I think it's a great anniversary present for both of us," Sharon grinned, as she bit her lip. "Andy, I can't believe it. I'm still trying to decide if this is a good idea or not," she shook her head. "You're 50, and I'm closer to it than 40."

He eyed her, looking her up and down and with her able to see him, threw a quick glance at Rusty back in his car seat, "Still trying to decide if this is a good idea? Hello? Sharon, I think we're past the trying to decide. You're in this, just like I am. If what you are telling me is true, you are good and knocked up."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "I hate that term, please," she shook her head. "I also need to clarify that I really dislike the 'we' are pregnant comments. 'We' are not. I am. You're along for the ride, and nothing changes for you. Me, everything will, and oh gosh," she put her head back, "my third pregnancy, and I'm well over 40. Things will most definitely never be the same. I'm the old mom now," she said as she slightly grinned at him.

"You're not old, and you will do just fine. I know there's some risks we'll have to have addressed, tests, and such, but tell me what you know," he asked.

"Well," she smoothed her hands over her pants, "I think I'm about seven weeks or so," she explained.

"Seven weeks! Sharon?" he questioned.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "I was a little busy with everyone home and Rusty that I didn't realize this sooner. It was only as I was thinking about it, I realized it had been awhile. Then, I remembered that yesterday, one of my sergeants had grilled chicken for lunch, and the smell of it really turned my stomach. I haven't been sick or anything, but that smell, it got to me, and then today, it clicked. I was like that with Emily, about the chicken," she shrugged.

"So, did you call your doctor?" he asked, pulling into the parking lot. She nodded.

"I did, and I have an appointment in two weeks. Andy, I don't want to say anything yet. It's really early, and as you said, we need to make sure things are going okay. Are you okay with that? Yes, we can plan and talk and all, but I don't want to tell the kids or work at least until we have more information," Sharon pleaded.

Andy nodded, "I agree, but that means that what-sometime early fall, we could have two kids two and under?"

She sighed, as she looked up, "Yes, looks like mid-August, but yes. Andy, we are crazy!"

"Your solution would be?" he teased. "Okay, Rusty, we're not going to adopt your adorable self," he grinned.

"Never!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "He's mine," she grumbled.

"I know," he winked. "See how easy that was? We've both joined the crazy train."

"Oh my," she shook her head, as Rusty babbled away. She turned to Rusty, "Rusty, you can be such a good big brother," she smiled widely. "Andy, maybe this crazy thing will work out. Rusty won't be so alone with his siblings being so much older."

He nodded, taking her hand in his, "Very true, and you know what is truly amazing-we will have a little Flynn, made up of the best of you and me," he kissed her hand, as she smiled at him. "We're here; let's get this little guy setup so we can figure out how in the world we're going to deal with six kids."


	34. Chapter 34

"I don't know what to get him," Sharon sighed, as they walked around the store.

"We can keep looking," Andy said, throwing Rusty over his shoulder, causing the toddler to giggle. He repeated it as they continued to walk and talk.

"Dada, more," he said in his sweet voice.

Sharon smiled at the two and shook her head, "No, I really like this store and the furniture here. The quality is exactly what I want, especially for long term. No, I'm just not sure what to do. We don't know what's going on with me, and I'm not sure to get stuff to match for two boys or then it could be Rusty with a girl," she frowned a bit as she thought. "Honestly, this trip was a much easier idea before our world changed this morning," she smiled to Andy. He winked to her.

"Sharon, the sets you like are both very gender neutral, which I think is good. They'll both look good decked out in blues or pinks," he grinned, noticing her scrunch up her face, "fine, blues and purples, then," he grinned again, noticing her slight smile. Get two of the same set. The one we can setup as a crib, and we can put Rusty in the bed. He's two, and obviously, he climbs out of everything. He's fine to go in a bed."

She gave a slight pout, "That just means he's getting bigger. Andy, we haven't had him that long, and he's already too big for a crib."

Andy put his arm around her shoulder, the other arm, he had Rusty secured into his side, and he whispered into her hair, "They all grow up. You get another chance," he patted at her stomach. "Eventually, though, even that one will grow out of a crib too. Think of it this way-out of a crib, means closer to no diapers."

"No diaper," Rusty repeated giggling at Andy.

"Yeah, pal, wish that was the case, but you don't seem interested in that yet. For now, for you Monkey Boy, we do diapers," he said as he started to tickle Rusty. Sharon smiled at them.

"Okay, so I like this one the best," she led them back to the set she'd found. "So, the crib can turn into a full bed later, and we can put Rusty right into the bed now. Two dressers?" she asked. Andy nodded, and she took a deep breath, "and a nightstand each?" He nodded again. "Anything more?"

"You're crazy if you don't add the rocking chair," he nodded to it. "I know you want to get that. It can go in either room," he said.

Sharon's eyes grew wide, "Either room? Andy, we didn't even talk about where we are going to put the baby! We can't put the kids together. They'll wake each other up. I can't displace Ricky," she sighed, wiping her hand on her head.

"Hey," he grinned to her, "Ricky stays where he is. Rusty goes next door to him. The guys can share a bathroom. We'll put the baby for now in the office. It's closer to us, and Rusty was doing just fine there. Ricky will move out eventually, and we can shift then. If we have another boy, they could even share if needed. The rooms are big, that is if Ricky is still at home in the summers then. The office has enough room now for the crib and even a dresser."

She scrunched up her face at him again, "I could be stuck in a house full of boys."

"You love us all," Andy winked to her. "Come on; let's get all this stuff bought. You do realize, though, that once we get it all delivered, the jig is up. The first question any of the kids will have when they visit is why we got two of everything," he smiled.

"I guess we'll have to tell them then. Luckily, we can have all this delivered in another week after Ricky goes back to school, and we won't have to worry about it, at least for a little while then," she winked back at him.

"Very sneaky, Captain. Very sneaky. Rusty, want to jump on the beds?" Andy grinned, as he noticed Sharon roll her eyes at him.

They left the store with huge, stupid grins on their faces, and two weeks later, they left Sharon's doctor's appointment with the same stupid grins, holding the first picture of their baby.

"Andy, I can't believe it," Sharon bit her lip, head back on the seat, looking over at him. "A baby."

"Yeah, what were we thinking?" he joked. She swatted at him. "Is it too late for me to bolt? I don't know, Sharon," he teased, "being a dad all over again to a toddler and a newborn? That does even 20-somethings in; I can't imagine how old people like us are going to do this."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well he was kidding, "If I recall, this was your idea," she pointed to her stomach.

"Takes two, you know," he winked. She rolled her eyes again.

"The kids may not be thrilled," she admitted, biting her lip. Andy shrugged.

"They might not, but I'm not living with them, okay, Ricky yes, but the rest of them are out of the house. I'm still their parent, but this is our life, Sharon. We decided to do this together, create another life together and raise Rusty, an innocent baby who needs a family. We're giving him one."

"A huge one," Sharon sighed. "If he understood at all what was going on, he, himself, might run for the hills," she giggled.

"I'm just glad the doctor said everything is looking okay so far, and that's there is just one baby in there. I thought about asking her to mess with you and tell you it was twins, but then I decided that would be too mean," he flashed a grin at her.

She threw a glance at him, "You would have really enjoyed Rusty's new bed for several days had you done that," she admitted, "but, I can't tell you the relief I feel suddenly. Andy, I was so worried something would be wrong, and so far, so good. Yes, I know I need to walk and watch my blood pressure, but I had to watch it almost 20 years ago, too. Nine weeks," she smiled as she looked upward. Andy, we heard a heartbeat," she said with a giddy look on her face. He patted her hand.

"We did, and come this summer, a bouncing Baby Flynn will be here," he smiled.

"You heard her that I could have to deliver early if my blood pressure gets too crazy," she admitted. "Oh gosh, mid-August, that's right at the time Ricky will have to go back to school. Andy, I won't be able to move him into his dorm!"

"Hey, that's not the way to keep the blood pressure down. One step at a time," he said. "Day by day."

"Andy, it's just that I can't cast my kids aside because we have more of them now. That's the last thing I want to do!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what do you suggest, Sharon? We have to just wait and see. You can't tell Baby Flynn there to come out when you want him or her to do so; it doesn't work like that. You can't undo the pregnancy, and we can't help when your due date is. Honey, it will work out, and Ricky will understand if you can't help him move in. I'll help him; we'll figure it out. We have months to do that," he grasped her hand. She nodded.

"Can we go get Rusty? I felt badly leaving him at daycare when we both took the day off, but I'm glad we got to talk to the doctor and get all the information. Can we get him and maybe go walk on the beach?" she said sweetly, tilting her head toward him. "After all, it is good for my blood pressure."


	35. Chapter 35

"Andy," Sharon sighed as she put the pillow over her head, "why did we think Rusty would deal with change well?" as she sighed into the pillow. Andy could hear the frustration in her voice, and he sat up, sighing as well.

"He rubbed his eyes as he turned on the light. Would you like me to go get him?" and as he looked at her, he wondered why he'd even asked that question. She had the most adorable pleading eyes he had seen. He lightly chuckled, patting her arm, as she rolled on her side to look at him, and he put his hand on the very small rounding bulge that was starting to form. She was now 12 weeks along and doing okay. Amazingly, she hadn't had any issues and hadn't been sick. They both learned she needed to stay clear of grilled chicken; that smell was irritating her to no end, but otherwise, things were progressing nicely. Outsiders wouldn't notice it-her small bulge that was forming, but here, late at night, especially with the way she was turned, he did, and both he and Sharon smiled brightly at each other as he patted her not quite flat stomach.

She shrugged, "Think of it as a safety check," she shrugged again.

"Safety check?" he asked, giving her a look.

"He doesn't like being up there alone; we have now figured that out. The constant waking up and calling for us on the baby monitor is proof of that. So, maybe he stays down here again, in the office, for a little bit longer, and he can stay in the crib?" she shrugged. "Safety check-he can make sure the crib is ready for the baby?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes as he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips, while muttering, "That's the weakest reasoning I have heard in a long time, Captain Flynn. You're going to have to come up with a better defense than that. However, I will let you plead pregnancy brain on this one," he winked. Her mouth dropped open, and as he stood to go get Rusty, she tossed a pillow at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He laughed as he turned and winked at her. "Rusty can stay in the crib for now, but if he jumps out, Sharon, that's more dangerous than anything."

She nodded, "I know, but something tells me that you putting it together and leaving it on the lowest setting for now wasn't a coincidence."

Andy shrugged, "I thought I might miss the little guy being downstairs too," and he disappeared, going in search of the babbling that was coming over the monitor.

It was now the end of January, and the furniture they had ordered had come two days ago. Rusty was proving to be strong willed, not enjoying his new bedroom setup. To be fair, his room still wasn't decorated, so they only had the bed setup. Andy was going to paint the walls over the weekend, something he'd planned to do the weekend prior, but a case had taken priority, not that he wanted work to take priority over his family, but such was the job. The furniture had been delayed as well, seeing as they wanted multiple pieces, so it had finally just come. Because the furniture had been delayed, Ricky had not seen its arrival, as he was back at school, so for now, the only people aware of a new bed for Rusty and a crib for Baby Flynn were Sharon, Andy, and Rusty. Rusty was making it very clear he didn't like the new room change. Andy had finished putting the crib together earlier in the evening, after they'd spent a better part of the night before listening to a restless Rusty upstairs. It was going to take some adjusting for him to like his new room, but for tonight, they all needed sleep. Rusty could stay in the crib, as long as he stayed in the crib. Over the weekend, his room would get setup. Andy would paint, and Sharon with Rusty's help, would pick out his "big boy" bedding and set things up. The process was slightly annoying, but the two adults hadn't stopped grinning yet.

Sharon smiled to herself and listened to the monitor as she heard Andy talking to Rusty.

"Hey Monkey Boy, what's the matter up here?" he asked, as if Rusty would just spill his problems.

"Dada, no night, night," Sharon heard and covered her mouth from laughing.

"Well, I want night, night. Your mom wants night, night. How about we go downstairs together, huh?" as she could hear him scoop up Rusty. The monitor grew silent again, as she could tell he was coming down the stairs and moving through the house. With the lamp still on in their, Rusty caught sight of her as Andy was taking him to the office and the crib.

"Mama, go night night," he whined, bucking at Andy to be put down. Rusty was strong, and in the end, Andy put him down. Rusty ran to Sharon, his diaper making crinkling sounds as he moved.

"Mama, night, night," he said, as he climbed on the bench at the foot of their bed and up onto their bed. Andy stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and when his gaze met Sharon's he rolled his eyes.

"Hi Baby," she pushed the curls out of his face. He really needed a haircut, but she hated the thought of cutting his curls. "You need to go with Daddy and go night, night," she explained to him. Instead, he curled up next to her side. She looked to Andy, and he shrugged.

"I can move him when he falls asleep?" he offered, and she nodded. Andy gave up and returned to bed, turning off the light. It was hard to tell that night who was the first asleep, but bets were that Rusty was the last to fall asleep. At early morning light, all three were curled up, and Rusty seemed to be right where he wanted, in the loving arms of his new parents.

By that weekend, things were looking up. Both were enjoying a rare weekend off. Since they'd tried to switch their schedules so one of them was always off on a weekend, they often found one or the other at work. This particular weekend, both were off, and they were putting their time to good use. Andy was painting, and Sharon had taken Rusty to pick out his bedding.

"Wow, this room looks different," she grinned as she and Rusty walked in. She was holding Rusty's hand so he wouldn't touch the walls.

"Good different?" he asked.

She nodded, but she had a look of nostalgia too, 'Yes, it's just that the walls-they were that gray-pink color for years. Emily loved this room, that color. I like it very much, but it's just different. The tan looks good, and I think the idea of a navy thick stripe around the wall will look really nice," she smiled.

"Dada make mess," Rusty giggled and pointed to Andy, who was covered in paint.

"Oh, so now I'm funny, Monkey Boy?" he grinned, walking toward them.

"Andy! Don't touch us with that paint," she winced. "Please! These are about the only pants I still have that fit."

He stopped, nodding in defeat, "I won't, promise. While you were out shopping, why didn't you get some pants?"

She rolled her eyes, looking down at Rusty, "He wasn't exactly in the maternity shopping mode."

"Ahh, yeah, I hear that. Shopping for maternity clothing with mom means you have to accept you're getting a brother or sister, huh, kiddo?" he grinned. "Won't be the baby anymore."

"I not baby. I big boy," Rusty stomped, picking up on parts of the conversation. Andy raised his eyebrows and looked to Sharon, finding she had a similar look.

"The big boy speaks," Andy shook his head.

"Well," Sharon cleared her throat, "the big boy picked out his bedding, and I did my best," she shook her head.

Andy grimaced, "What did he pick? Rusty, what did you pick for your room?" he looked to him.

"Fire truck, vroom, vroom!" he exclaimed. Sharon nodded.

"I should probably be asked to retire. He picked fire trucks. The son of two LAPD detectives picked fire trucks. We really need to get him more police car toys," she shook her head.

Andy shook his head, "Captain, you let us down. He's corrupted already. Well, at least it's fire trucks and not FBI."

Sharon covered her mouth, "Andy, do you know how silly that sounds? As if they would have FBI kids' bedding?" she chuckled. He shrugged and winked at her.

"Now," he had started painting again, "what's this pant business?"

She gave him a glare, "Your child is ruining my wardrobe."

He pursed his lips, "I hate hearing that because I adore your wardrobe. Scratch that, I adore you in your wardrobe. I might have to talk to your kid about that because that's a problem. Now, I guess the solution might be for your guys here to take you out later to find some clothing that fits?"

She nodded, "I think we can negotiate that. It would be much appreciated. Your child would really enjoy the additional room to expand a new wardrobe would offer," she teased. "On behalf of your child, I would enjoy the additional room too."

"I'm afraid I have to point out, Captain, that that little predicament you have there," he wiggled a hand toward her stomach, "well, it's going to spill out into work, and I say that now literally. Your starting to show-as you pointed out to me this morning when you said the baby must have doubled in size overnight, and I know you don't want to tell people at work yet because then it puts people in our personal lives, but my dear, it's happening and sooner than later. We're going to need to tell people," he explained.

She threw him a look, "Hmm, yes, well, new pants might help for a couple more weeks. Right now, I look like I'm just putting on weight and refuse to get new pants. Maybe if I get some maternity ones, I can hide things awhile longer. I just don't want to hear it from people. This has been for us. Andy, we haven't even told the kids! I know you want to tell them in person, but we need to figure out when that will be, and as you said, it's happening sooner than later. For now, I will agree to pants because I desperately need those."

"Well, it's settled then. Let me finish painting, and then we can eat and head out to do some shopping. Then, maybe later, we can get this room setup, even if it pains me to put firetrucks everywhere," Andy smirked. "I'm happy to sit down and work out a plan to tell the kids and work. It's time. Things are going along smoothly with the baby, and we're definitely in planning mode here. Plus, pretty soon, Rusty will start talking about babies and more firetrucks."

"Firetruck, vroom, vroom," Rusty giggled, "Mama, Rusty love fire trucks!" he jumped as he talked about himself. Sharon laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get lunch started, and I'll also research some police toys. Looks like Rusty already needs an intervention," she smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey you," Sharon smiled as she looked up from her stack of paperwork to find Andy flashing his bright smile from her office doorway.

"Hello Beautiful, might I interest you in lunch?" he asked.

She pursed her lips looking around, "It's not that I don't want to go," she trailed off, giving him a frown.

He wiggled a finger at her, "Nope, we talked about this, Sharon. No more skipping meals," he said quietly as he stepped into her office and closed the door. "The doctor said the same thing."

She sighed, "You're right, and I am hungry if I have to admit. I guess the paperwork can wait."

Andy feigned he was passing out, "Can I record that? Did you just admit to letting paperwork wait?"

She scoffed at him, "This is in the best interest of a child, and speaking of kids, can we take Rusty with us? I hate we get to see him so little, and a small family lunch sounds perfect."

He smiled at her, as he put his arm around her shoulder, walking with her out of her office area, "I already called over to the daycare, and they are getting him ready."

"You are wonderful," she smiled.

"I know," he replied, winking at her.

"Oh, I heard from Nicole, and she said she can make dinner on Friday night. So, they will all be there," he stated.

Sharon's smile grew even more, "Good, so all of them will be there. We can finally tell them," she squealed.

"Yes, Emily's flying in on Friday, Ricky is driving down Friday as well-said he'd get Emily at the airport, Nathan and Nicole are both coming to dinner, and well, Rusty, he'll just be overwhelmed by all these other kids calling us Mom and Dad," he grinned.

They picked up Rusty, making sure to get his coat. It was now mid-February, and Sharon was 14 weeks along. She had found some new pants, but she'd balked at the idea of a whole new wardrobe. Her denial that her shirts would not fit continued, and Andy just shrugged, knowing they'd be back sooner or later to get her more clothing. She had been right in that the new pants had helped a bit to hide things awhile longer. She'd also worn a few loose dresses, so it wasn't terribly noticeable at work yet. The time was here, though, to tell everyone. They were both still a bit nervous, not wanting something to go wrong, almost thinking if they told people, that could happen.

By Friday morning, the two were giddy to tell the kids, to tell everyone about the baby. They had hatched a plan to clue in everyone, and it was show time for the first unsuspecting group.

Sharon had collected Rusty for lunch and was headed to get Andy. As she came into the Murder Room, everyone turned, hearing her heels. Andy grinned as he looked at his computer, knowing exactly who was entering.

"Captain," Andy heard Gabriel turn and greet Sharon as she entered. She waved to the room, Rusty in her arms.

"Afternoon, everyone," she gave a small smile.

"Rusty, come here," Provenza got his attention, and immediately Rusty started bucking Sharon, so she put him down.

"Uncle P," he said happily, running toward him. Provenza picked him up and turned him toward his desk, "Now, I think I have some cookies somewhere in my desk."

"When don't you anymore?" Andy barked, now standing and putting on his suit coat to go to lunch. "You never used to keep any food in that thing, and as soon as we have a kid, you're like a snack bar now," he rolled his eyes walking toward them. Sharon stood nearby, lips pursed, just shaking her head.

"Kid needs food," Provenza shrugged, handing him a graham cracker. "Now, Rusty, tell me what's going on. What are you wearing today?" he said turning Rusty around. Sharon met Andy's gaze, and he winked at her. "Best Big Brother Ever," he said scrunching up his face. It took a brief moment to register, and he looked up to find the two idiots grinning at each other. "You and you," he pointed to them, the rest of the team now looking up and putting the pieces together.

Andy shrugged, "Stranger things have happened," he grinned, now standing next to Sharon. She shrugged too, "A sibling will be good for him."

"He has four already," Provenza grumbled, but had a slight smile to his face, one he was trying to hide. "Well, I don't suppose I can say congratulations for being stupid," and the rest of the team chuckled, "but I will say it's going to be funny to watch this unfold. Flynn, if you fall asleep at a crime scene because you were up all night with a screaming baby, well, you won't hear the end of it."

"Congratulations, Captain," Julio grinned. "A Raydor-Flynn merger," he smiled. "Oh, that is going to be interesting."

"What's interesting?" Brenda said, walking out of her office, "Oh, Captain, hello," she smiled slightly.

"These two just informed all of us, well Rusty actually did, that they are having a baby," Gabriel said.

"What?" Brenda pulled off her glasses and looked at the two. "Shut the front door!" Brenda exclaimed. "I can't believe it. Andy, who knew you'd start a family now again," she shook her head. "Well, congrats."

"How did your other kids take it?" Mike asked.

Andy explained, "They don't know yet. We wanted to tell them in person, and they are all coming to dinner tonight. It's a bit of a challenge to get four young adults back in town, at home, on the same night."

"I knew there was something different, Captain," Buzz smiled. "Congratulations. It's your clothing-that's different."

"Thank you, Buzz. Yes, his child has put me in quite the predicament. I have almost no clothing that fits," she sighed.

"You forgot to mention I've been helping you slowly update your wardrobe, well, at least update it for the next few months, and why, when you talk about your clothing issues, is the baby always just mine?" Andy added, a glean of mischief in his eye. Sharon rolled her eyes at him.

"When is the baby due, Ma'am?" Julio asked.

"Mid-August," Sharon answered, "but, my blood pressure is an issue."

"Ahh, so well into the second trimester," Mike smiled. "All the tests okay?"

"Well, we aren't doing some of them. We'll do the ultrasound and find out what we are having, but to be honest, test or not, this baby is coming. We're okay with no special tests; it's not 100% safe anyway," Sharon explained. "We should find out what we are having in another month or so."

"She's old," Andy grinned to Sharon, and when he was met with a glare, he turned back to the group, "Obviously, not that old, and obviously not as old as I am," he said sweetly, and she continued to glare. "Okay, age is a factor, but Sharon is doing well so far."

"Yes, being in my mid-40's does present some challenges, one of which being married to an old man who's 50," she smirked, looking right at Andy. He rolled his eyes.

"Uncle P, more?" Rusty looked up to Provenza, his hand outstretched, looking for more to eat. The team chuckled, and Andy walked over and scooped him up.

"No, you don't. We're going to take Mom and get some lunch," he explained.

"Mama, Dada, Rusty eat," Rusty detailed the plans to everyone.

"Rusty," Provenza called to him again, and Rusty turned in Andy's arms, looking at him. "Here," he held up a small toy police car. "I heard he needs some conversion."

The rest of the team looked in confusion, but both Sharon and Andy laughed. Sharon explained, "Rusty picked out fire truck bedding at home, even though we tried to sway him toward police."

"We? I was home painting his room. That's all on you, my dear. If I had been along, he'd have police car stuff," Andy complained. The team laughed.

"I often wonder what they are like at home," Julio grinned. "I love the banter seems to go on all the time with them."

"These two fascinate me. I never ever would have put them together," Brenda shrugged. "Enjoy your lunch."

Sharon patted her middle and looked to Andy, "This one then is all for you to deal with," she smirked. "Good luck with that." The team laughed again.

"So, you think it's a boy?" Mike asked. Both Sharon and Andy nodded.

"Yes, we do," Sharon smiled, "but who knows?" she shrugged.

"Well, we are off to lunch. Rusty earned it with his sibling reveal. Now, we just need to keep the shirt clean for his other siblings to see tonight," Andy grinned.

"Flynn," Provenza called to him, as he had Rusty in one arm, and held Sharon's hand in his other hand, "congratulations on the kid. I can't imagine you with a baby again, but I know you are happy. Now, when you are exhausted, I'll just tell you that I told you so."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, who do you think will be our first call when we need a babysitter? The only thing funnier than me having a toddler and a newborn is the idea of you babysitting Rusty and a baby."

The team laughed, and Rusty perked up, "Rusty baby," he smiled. "Mama, Rusty baby."

The team looked to Sharon and Andy trying to figure out what he was saying, and Sharon translated it, "He keeps saying the baby is Rusty's baby. We hope he's this excited when the baby gets here."

The two hoped the rest of the kids were excited about the baby too, and by 6:00, they were home waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Is this dress too obvious?" Sharon asked, walking into the living room to show Andy what she had on. He looked up from the floor, where he was stacking blocks with Rusty.

"No," he shook his head. "Looks great on you. Now, I'm looking for the baby, and I can tell, but that's me. The kids won't notice."

Sharon sighed, "We should have told them. I popped all of a sudden, and it's obvious," she hung her head.

"You have an alternative? I know-kids come to the hospital to visit your mom. She had the baby," Andy suggested. "Talk about the element of surprise. You could always go with that."

Sharon pretended to consider the idea, "Well, I wouldn't be the one telling them. I'd leave that to you, you know to make the call," she grinned.

They heard the door open, and Andy said quickly, as he got up, "Too late."

"Mom, we're home," Ricky called out, coming into sight, surprised to find them right there in the living room. "Oh, hey," he grinned. We're home."

Sharon chuckled, "I see that," she started to move toward Ricky to hug him, and Emily came in behind him.

"Holy crap, Mom! What is that?" she pointed. Her face grew in surprise, "You're pregnant?"

Sharon's eyes got huge, and she looked to Andy. He shrugged, "Hey, I told you I could see it with the dress, but I didn't think they would be able to tell."

"You're pregnant?" Ricky asked, looking horrified, as he put his stuff down. "Eeew, that means, you and you," he pointed to Sharon and Andy, "did like that! Stuff! Eeew. Mom, aren't you too old for this?" he shuddered.

Sharon put her hands on her hips, which was to gain some authority, but with her protruding stomach, it only outlined what she had been trying to hide, "Ricky! No, I'm not too old, and I guess I should be glad you aren't a biology major if you were clueless as to what might go on here at home-" she was cut off.

"Mom, stop! We don't need to hear about the stuff you two do here. Apparently, that," she pointed at Sharon's stomach, "is proof enough. Gross. Isn't Rusty enough?"

Rusty had wandered to Sharon's side during all this, and when he caught sight of Ricky, he smiled and went running, "Ricky!" he squealed. Ricky bent down and picked him up, bouncing him in his arms.

Sharon, who was still standing there, hands on hips, looked down at herself and noticed the large round bulge she had created with her stance, and dropped her hands quickly, "You two, listen here. We thought you would be happy for us. I'm 14 weeks along, so we wanted to make sure the baby was doing okay before we told you. We are thrilled. Not only do we have Rusty to raise, he'll have a sibling close in age to him. Andy and I are delighted to have a baby together, and we hope you are for us."

Emily shook her head, "Mom, it's like you moved us out and moved in family number two. It grosses me out. Like, now I have to explain to my friends that I'm not babysitting-that the small humans are my siblings. Shouldn't you be ready to retire or something?"

"Emily! Your mom is in her mid-40's and she and I have a long life ahead of us. Yes, you are out of the house, but we also married each other when you kids were mostly grown. We didn't know if this would even be a possibility, even could happen, but it did, and we are excited. This isn't a replacement family. Rusty joined our families, and this baby will too, even more in his or her own way. He or she will be part of you and part of me, tying all of us together," Andy sighed.

Sharon had her hands on her stomach, absentmindedly, and she sighed, "I know it's a shock. Come on in; get setup, and hopefully, you can see that we are happy. Honey, you aren't an extra family. We're coming to see you in Arizona for your performance in May. We visit all four of you now, and in the future, we'll bring Rusty and this baby too. We're a large family, and we have plenty of love to give. You both know I raised you on my own, and I'm delighted to raise Rusty and this one with Andy."

"Hello, we're here," they heard Nicole saying as she and Nathan entered. Like their step siblings, they had talked about riding together, Nicole having picked up Nathan on the way from San Diego. The adults in the room all turned to see the two enter.

"Whoa, who knocked up Sharon?" Nathan was quick to blurt that out, both Sharon and Andy, very surprised, as they turned to Nathan and Nicole.

Andy rolled his eyes, as he crossed his arms and looked at his kids, "Who do you think?"

"Andy!" Sharon said as she turned beet red. Nicole started to laugh.

"Oh, it's true, then! We were talking on the way here and had some weird suspicion Sharon would be pregnant. I don't' know why, but with Rusty, we figured the two of you would want a kid of your own. Wow, we were right," she said.

Emily turned to her stepsister in horror, "You predicted this? It's just gross! Not to mention we are all old enough to have our own kids. Yuck!" she shuddered again.

"When's the baby due?" Ricky asked. At the mention of baby, Rusty perked up.

"Mama baby in her tummy," he grinned. The four glared at Rusty, none of them enjoying the newest revelation.

"Great, the little brother is thrilled," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Mid-August," Sharon added, ignoring the other comments. "Health wise, I'm fine so far, but need to watch my blood pressure."

"Sharon, do you know what it is?" Nicole asked.

"No," Andy jumped in, "not yet. We find out in a month."

The doorbell rang, and all of them looked around wondering who else could be coming. Nathan spoke up, "Ahhh, I should have mentioned I invited my girlfriend to dinner. Her name is Rachel."

Sharon's eyes got wide, and Andy groaned, "Son, a warning would have helped."

"Really? You are one to talk!" Emily jumped in to Nathan's defense.

Sharon shook her head, looking to Andy, "We should have told them on the phone."

"Everyone, this is Rachel," Nathan introduced. "We would have come up together, but she has to meet her sister later tonight."

"Hi everyone," she smiled, and Nathan introduced her to the family. When he got to Andy and Sharon, he said, "This is my dad, Andy, and my stepmother, Sharon, who yes, is as pregnant as she looks. She's not too old."

"Nathan!" Andy scolded him, and Sharon turned beet red. She shook her head, but recovered to greet Rachel.

"Nice to meet you," she offered a smile. "We're glad you came, and yes, as Nathan said, I'm pregnant. They all just found out."

"Oh, congratulations! What a cute little belly you have. My older sister just had her first baby! What are you halfway through, 20 weeks or so?" Rachel asked.

Andy hung his head; he knew Sharon was self-conscious about her baby weight, and he heard her as she gritted her teeth, "No, 14. This is my third baby; each one is different," she shrugged.

Andy clapped his hands together, "Let's eat. It's been an eventful night so far."


	37. Chapter 37

"So, you're sure it's a boy?" Andy asked, looking at the ultrasound tech and down toward the screen. He didn't know why he was bothering to look at the screen; he couldn't make out anything on it except the head.

"Lieutenant, how about I do my job, and you do yours? I don't come in there, asking if you are sure someone is guilty, do I?" the tech joked. Andy looked to Sharon and rolled his eyes. The tech meant well, but he was driving Andy crazy. He was a little too happy and wanted to tease in this important appointment. Granted, the tech did do this all day, but Andy and Sharon both had been a nervous wreck.

Andy calmed down when he felt Sharon's hand on his, as she sat up a bit to get a better look herself, "Boy?" she asked again.

The tech nodded, "Looks like it. Ahh, your first?" he asked.

"Sixth," the two said in unison, causing the tech to grow wide-eyed.

"Oh, wow, I-ah," he stammered.

Sharon's gaze met his, "This is my third pregnancy. We have a combined family, and this baby, I guess now this boy," she smiled, "makes number six."

"Wow, a real-life Brady Bunch," he grinned. Andy rolled his eyes again.

"So, everything looks okay?" Andy asked again.

The tech looked up at him, "Well, lieutenant, I told you that I'm the tech, so I can't say for certain. The doctor will give you official information, but congrats."

"You don't have to keep calling me lieutenant," Andy sighed. Since they'd come in the tech had seen his badge on his pants and gone from there. Apparently, the tech watched a lot of cop shows and wanted to impress them with his legal knowledge. "You know," he grinned now at Sharon, "she's a police captain."

Sharon threw a glare at him; she'd been annoyed at the tech too, but she hadn't let it show. Honestly, she needed the guy for one task-to look at their baby, take measurements to make sure all was okay, and tell them if they were adding a boy or girl to the family. She didn't want to engaged in police chatter with this guy.

"No way!" the tech said. "You're a captain? That's awesome. That means you outrank your husband."

Sharon smiled brightly, looking up at Andy, "That's right; I do," she smirked at him. Two could play this game, and if Andy turned her loose on this guy, she could get a little laugh herself. Andy sighed, knowing he'd opened the door on that one.

"I'd love to talk about what you do," he started to say.

"Tim, was it?" she asked. "So sorry, but we do have to get back to work. Lots of important work to do," she nodded.

"Especially her," Andy pointed to Sharon. "She's head of Internal Affairs, so she makes sure the rest of us stay in line."

Sharon turned to Tim, "How do you think we met? This guy was always in trouble," she grinned.

"Really? Great story for your kids," he said.

"Well, that's how we met, but not how we started dating," Andy started to say, and Sharon sent him a death stare to shut his mouth or they would never get away from this guy.

"Andy, duty calls," she remined him. The tech stood and nodded to them.

"Great meeting two police detectives," he said. "Made my day. Congrats on your boy."

Once he left the room, it seemed to finally hit the two. Sharon turned to look up at Andy, "Andy, another boy," she smiled brightly. "I really didn't care if we had a girl or boy, but a boy will be great with Rusty."

Andy grinned, "It will," he smiled, before he said, "I must admit I was excited at the idea of a little beauty who might look just like her gorgeous mom, but yes, Rusty and a baby brother-that will be great."

"And, I'll be in a house full of boys," she smacked her head. "What am I going to do with all of you?"

"Love us," he grinned. "Let us pamper you. We can handle that. I've got my hands full with my girls-you, Nicole, and Emily. We need a lot of boys around to keep you ladies all pampered," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so happy, Sharon."

"Me too," she leaned up and returned the kiss, putting her hands on both sides of his face. He reached down and patted her ever growing stomach.

"Hey buddy. We can't wait to meet you. Good job on being healthy so far. Keep it up, and keep your mom healthy too so we can get through all this.

Staying healthy was the operative word. It was now the first week of April, and Sharon was just over 20 weeks along. Things were going very smoothly, except that she felt the size of a house already. She was gaining weight, plenty of it. It concerned her how much, and she'd even asked about it at her last appointment. Her doctor assured her she was doing great, nothing out of the ordinary, but Sharon wondered why this was so different than Emily and Ricky had been. At 20 weeks, she had just been getting into maternity gear, whereas now, she was dusting off her regular clothes, as she hadn't worn them in weeks. Her doctor explained a couple factors could account for the difference. One was age, and the other was genetics. Andy wasn't Jack, thank goodness in Sharon's mind, but the point being that this baby had a different father than her previous two had. Andy was much taller than Jack, all making it possible for her to just have a very different pregnancy. Whatever it was, she was already feeling miserable with her size. She'd take it though because now Baby Boy Flynn was healthy and doing well overall.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the kids," she grinned, as Andy helped her up and collected her stuff.

Andy raised his eyebrows at her, "Yeah, because they've been so thrilled throughout this. Since we told them, what six weeks ago, we've almost had complete silent treatment from them.

As they walked out of the office, Sharon swatted at his chest, "It's not that bad. If you look at the statistics, ¾ of my kids are thrilled," she smirked as she rubbed her side. The baby had really started kicking the last couple weeks, and Andy had been able to feel it finally last week.

"3 of 4? You can't count the baby!" he exclaimed, clearly irritated with Sharon's thinking.

"I would think you'd want me to count the baby. It gives you better odds. Saying 2/4 for you sounds better than saying 1/3 if you don't count the baby," she grinned.

"Rusty, he doesn't care either! He'll probably hate the baby too, saying we added him to the family only to turn around and create our own kid," he scowled.

"He will not hate the baby! He'll be so excited to grow up with a little brother. I can see them now, running around, pushing the trucks and police cars," she grinned. "And, after our reveal dinner with the kids, I consider it a victory Ricky is so excited. He's home the most, so if he's on board now, that's a win."

"That's because Ricky has discovered the only thing better than being a grown-up child is actually playing with a child. He loves playing with Rusty and is probably realizing he can continue to live out his inner child with this one too," he added.

The two got situated in the car, smiling like idiots at each other. Andy reached over and put his hand over Sharon's on her stomach. They continued to smile.

"This little guy is going to need a name," he winked to her.

Sharon bit her lip, "I was serious when I said I'd love to name him after you. You can be Andy, and we could call him Drew?" she offered.

He looked to her, "You really want to do that? I'm not worth naming a kid after. Name carries too many screw ups to remember," he sighed.

"Hey," she used her free hand to caress his arm, "You are a good man, Andy. Our son would be lucky to be named after you. I'm okay, though, if you want him to have his own name."

"I like Drew a lot," he smiled. "I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure," she nodded. "Drew," she patted her stomach.

After their prolonged announcements with the pregnancy, they decided to be straightforward with the baby's gender. The team knew Andy had gone to the appointment, so when he returned, he chuckled at the sight on his desk. There sat a ballerina Barbie and a baseball bobble head. He looked to Provenza who suddenly, seemed to be very interested in staring at his computer.

"Hey Provenza," he yelled out, and the whole team looked up. They'd all kept their mouths shut, knowing that Provenza wanted things to play out in this manner. Provenza looked at Andy, as he tried to appear irritated for the interruption. Andy knew that was just an act. "We won't be needing this," he took the Barbie and chucked it across the room toward Provenza. "You can throw that away."

The team watched the Barbie fly through the air, and they all got wide-eyed, looking back to Andy, as he placed the new bobble head prominently on his desk. He sat and started to get back to work.

The team looked to Provenza, seeing if he would call the bluff. Provenza tried to act cool, but he couldn't stand it.

"That's it? That's all we get?" he asked, agitated.

Andy turned in his chair, acting surprised to answer more questions, "Oh, so you want to know? Baby's good, healthy," he grinned. "Name's Drew." The rest of the team smiled at him, nodding, and Provenza tried to hide his smile as he nodded too.

"Another Flynn," Provenza sighed.

"Another Flynn," Andy grinned. "Let's not forget Rusty becomes one officially right after Easter," he grinned.

"They are multiplying!" Provenza put his head in his hands, and everyone got back to work. Andy smiled, amazed that his life had taken such a positive turn.

The kids started filtering in for Easter by the middle of the week. They weren't going to have all the kids all weekend, but they would have them all together at least on Saturday. Nicole and Nathan were going to spend Easter with their mom. Emily, Ricky, Rusty, Sharon, and Andy would spend that day together. Family was family, and truth be told, they were glad to get any family time they could. The real celebration would come Monday morning when Rusty was officially adopted. The kids couldn't all stay; school papers and tests were an issue, but they were all going to be together for the weekend.

Emily, Nathan, and Nicole weren't thrilled about the baby, but they weren't being rude about it. They just weren't excited and really interested. It bothered Sharon, but Andy kept reassuring her they would eventually come around. Oddly enough, as time went on, Sharon became content in knowing the kids would come around, and Andy got increasingly agitated. They hoped that now they knew they were having a boy, it would sink in with the kids this was really happening, and morale might improve.

By Saturday, Sharon and the girls had worked on making an Easter dinner, while Ricky worked on dyeing Easter eggs with Rusty. Andy and Nathan were doing some yardwork and getting in some father-son time.

"Mama, eggs!" Rusty squealed with delight as he watched the eggs turn colors. "Mama, Ricky make eggs colors!"

"I see that baby," Sharon smiled brightly at him from the other side of the kitchen counter where she was working on a salad for their meal.

"No, Mama baby. Rusty no baby," he stated. The kids all met each other's glances and started to laugh. Rusty looked at them, in question.

"Nik-o," he called her, not quite being able to fully say Nicole, "why you laugh?"

"Oh, I'm happy, Rusty," she said. Rusty wouldn't understand that Sharon calling him baby was just a nickname. He called the baby, 'Baby' and it couldn't be used for anything else.

"Mom, remember when we were little, and Ricky asked who Pumpkin was?" Emily giggled. She turned to Nicole to explain, "Mom called both of us Pumpkin all the time. Obviously, she likes little nicknames. Ricky thought it was a real person."

Nicole laughed, "That's funny. All I ever said to my mom about Nathan was for him to go away. I was probably just a little older than Rusty, but I told her to make him go away. It's still one of her favorite stories," she smiled.

"I guess to help Rusty I probably need to start calling the baby, Drew," she smiled, rubbing her side.

"So, that's going to be his name?" Emily asked, the first interest she had shown in the baby.

"Yes," Sharon smiled. "We decided to name him after Andy."

Nicole nodded, "Dad told me. Mom will be so mad. Sorry, Sharon, but she hates that he's stable and remarried. Now, Rusty and the added baby, she just can't believe it. She keeps saying he won't be able to handle the pressure. We keep sticking up for him. I've been really impressed over the last year or so how well he's doing, and I know you are a lot of the reason why. I think Mom just can't believe it."

Sharon offered a small smile at the information Nicole revealed, "I sometimes can't believe our life, myself, Nicole, but," she shrugged, "life happens, and I'm very happy. Your dad has come a long way. Don't forget that I knew him back then too. Honestly, if Nathan and Emily hadn't dated briefly, I might still be turning him down as he tried to repeatedly hit on me at work," she grinned. Looking to Ricky and Rusty hard at work, she added, "And, there certainly wouldn't be a Rusty Flynn come Monday."

"I Rusty!" he grinned, smiling at Ricky.

Ricky looked up, "I vote we keep him. Baby can stay too," he shrugged, "since you'll probably be a little emotional about wanting to keep him around."

Sharon bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Well, thank you, Ricky, for the approval. No, we certainly wouldn't have a Rusty Flynn without all this in motion. I hate to think of where he might be, what foster home he might be stuck in. Things happen for a reason. Now, let's check that ham and see how close we are to eating."

Within the hour, the growing family had sat down to their Easter meal. They were not even halfway through eating, when the doorbell rang.

"Ahh, geez, I'll get it," Andy sighed, as he tossed his napkin and headed to the door. The rest of the family listened for the guest, and some immediately recognized the voice.

"Where's my family? I want to see my wife and kids!"

Sharon closed her eyes, sighing, as she started to stand "Jack," she sighed again, heading toward the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Before Sharon could get past the table, both Emily and Ricky, who had locked eyes on each other, jumped from the table to get ahead of Sharon.

"Mom, we've got this," Ricky nodded, scurrying to the door. Sharon continued to follow behind, feeling like she was already waddling each step of the way. Something told her that Jack wasn't going to go away.

"Mama, go?" Rusty asked, "Ricky, Emmy go?" he asked. "Where Daddy?"

Sharon heard Rusty, but at the moment, her attention was focused elsewhere. She hated that because she really wanted to enjoy this nice meal with her family. Jack had long since abandoned that title of being any part of her family.

"Ahh, who are you? Wait, we've met before, haven't we?" Sharon heard as she got closer to the door.

"Dad?" Emily asked, walking up next to Andy. Andy had one hand on the door, blocking Jack from entering. He lowered his arm when both Ricky and Emily walked up next to him.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Ricky asked. He glanced at Andy, who was now standing there, arms crossed.

"What is going on here?" Jack exclaimed, and they could all pinpoint the moment he saw Sharon come into view as his eyes grew wide and jaw dropped open.

"Sharon-you're pregnant? What is going on?" he exclaimed again.

"Can he come in a sec?" Ricky looked to Andy, and Andy nodded, stepping aside. Sharon stood back from them, arms crossed, once again accentuating her rounding stomach.

Jack stepped into the house, "Jack, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you or heard a word from you since Emily turned 18."

Jack's brow showed he was thinking, "Oh, well, how old are you now? I didn't think it had been that long. Ricky are you graduating soon?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Dad, I'm in college. Emily is too. You've been gone awhile."

"Obviously," he threw his arms in the air, pointing to Sharon. "I see you have been busy," and he turned to Andy, "and, you must be the baby daddy?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Andy Flynn, but we met on Emily's 18th birthday. Sharon and I are married. This is our house now-our baby, our family."

Jack looked to Sharon, total shock on his face, "Sharon, what has gotten into you? You divorce me to marry this guy and play Mommy and Daddy all over again, or wait, was it the other way around-you were a little adventurous and had to marry this guy because of that?" as he gestured to her stomach.

"That's enough, Jack," she said. "How dare you come here to our home and make accussations. You showed up at our home, unannounced, and then you have the nerve to criticize us. You've disappeared for quite awhile again, and then show up here. What do you want?"

By now, Nathan and Nicole had appeared as well, standing behind Sharon. Jack glanced to them, "They are?"

Sharon didn't have to look to know who was behind her, "Our family. Nicole and Nathan Flynn, Andy's kids, our family, as I said" she repeated.

"Mama!" they all heard the scream exclaimed as they stood there. Apparently, Rusty was feeling abandoned.

"I'll get him, Sharon," Nicole tapped her shoulder and disappeared. Soon, Rusty had run up and had his arms around Sharon's leg.

"Mama!" he giggled, unaware of the family drama taking place.

"Who is this? Good grief, Sharon. What have you been doing here?" Jack exclaimed again.

"Dad, why are you here?" Ricky asked. "We have phones. You could have called. In fact, you could have called at any point, and you don't. Emily and I gave up calling you long ago because you never answered or returned our calls."

"I came by to see my family," Jack stated. "In town for the weekend so wanted to stop by."

"Jack, we are divorced. The kids are adults," she explained. "If you want to see them, call, but don't just pop in and out of our house."

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "I was thinking Ricky was still at home," he sighed. "You're not?" he turned to Ricky.

"No, Dad. It's sad you don't know that I'm a freshman at Stanford."

"Stanford? Wow, good school. Huh," he nodded.

"It is," Ricky stated. "Mom AND Andy are paying for it, like a family does. "You've been gone again for years. What do you want?"

"Oh, well, hoping to catch up with my family," he stated.

"Jack, if you would like to see the kids, talk to them. We are eating our Easter meal right now, but they might be available later," Sharon explained.

"Mom," Emily turned to Sharon, "can Dad come back here later?" she pleaded. Sharon could tell that Emily didn't really want to go anywhere with Jack. She understood; the kids felt safe here. Sharon looked to Andy who just gave her a slight nod.

"That's fine," she told him.

"Dad, how about you come back here around 6:00?" Ricky asked. "Would that work?"

"Ahh, yeah, I'll be back, and I want to know the story of all this," he waved his hand toward the entire family. Without another word, Jack turned and walked out, leaving them all a bit stunned.

"So, that was your dad," Nicole nodded, "awesome."

"Wow, he really is a deadbeat if he didn't even know you two had gotten married," Nathan shook his head. "That was over a year ago, now. Then, to not even know how old your own kids are or where they are in college," he sighed.

Andy turned to them, "See guys, I'm not that bad," he frowned to his kids.

"Dad, we know you've been doing well the last few years. We wouldn't be here if we had doubts about that," Nicole explained.

"Okay, everyone, as usual, Jack has attempted to ruin another thing, "Sharon said. "Let's get back to our meal and prepare ourselves for his return."

Jack returned, but it was almost 7:30 before he did. Nicole and Nathan stayed, at the request of Emily and Ricky. The four of them were watching a movie when Jack finally resurfaced. The kids had taken bets on when Jack would return. Ricky had guessed he wouldn't; Emily had said 7:00; Nathan had said 6:30, and Nicole had said 8:30. It appeared none of them had a lot of confidence in Jack. Sharon and Andy had Rusty in the tub back in their bathroom. With the kids visiting, they were a bit tight on space, but it was working.

"Hi Dad," Ricky greeted him when he returned. Jack nodded as he entered.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but wow, you've gotten tall," Jack told Ricky. Ricky just nodded. They entered the living room, and Jack continued, "Oh, I was hoping just you and Emily would be here."

Emily looked to Jack, "Dad, this is their house too. Whatever we say, they can be here. You're welcome to sit and join us. We'll pause the movie."

Jack sat, feeling a bit awkward. He looked around, nothing the house looked quite different than the last time he'd come by, "So, what's the story with your mom?"

Emily sighed, "Dad, we're not going to sit here and gossip about mom. I'll give you the basics since you disappeared for a couple of years. She and Andy got married over a year ago. They are happy; leave things alone."

"What's up with the kid? She had a kid and is pregnant again?" he asked. "Should have known. Sharon always wanted a big family, nagging me to be involved," he grunted.

"The kid, Dad," Emily started with irritation in her voice, "is Rusty. He's two, and they are adopting him. It's final on Monday. His parents were murdered. Andy's division caught the case, and well, here we are. Dad, don't start on them. Look, Andy's a good guy. He makes Mom happy. They are doing a good thing for Rusty."

"Speak of the devil," Jack muttered, as Rusty came running into the room, clad in his pajamas. Andy and Sharon hadn't heard Jack come in; they assumed he might be standing up the kids and were surprised as they followed Rusty to see him there.

"Night, night," Rusty giggled, running through the room. "Ricky, I go to bed," he explained.

Ricky picked up Rusty and gave him a hug, "Night, Dude. We can play with your firetruck more tomorrow, okay?"

Rusty jumped up and down, "Rusty love fire trucks!" he giggled. "Night, Nate, Night Nic-o, Night Emmy," he recited to all of them. He got to Jack, stopped, and pointed, "Who dat?"

Ricky, sitting closest to Rusty leaned in and said, "Rusty, that's my dad. Can you say hi?"

Rusty looked confused as he looked to Ricky, "Daddy is your dad!" he exclaimed.

Ricky shook his head, "No, sorry, munchkin, but he's not. This is my dad. His name is Jack. Can you say hi?"

Rusty, who was normally very outgoing, put his head into Ricky's side and his fingers into his mouth, "Hiya, Jack," he whispered. The family all giggled. Sharon and Andy hung back, not wanting to get into a talk with Jack.

"Rusty, time for bed," Sharon called to him, her hand out. Jack turned at the sound of her voice.

"Just the happy little family, huh, but I guess not so little. So, baby makes, what six?" he badgered them.

"Jack," Sharon sighed, as she shook her head. Jack's eyes grew wide seeing this new guy, Andy Flynn, apparently, put his hand on Sharon's shoulder and squeeze her closer to him.

"Let's go, Rusty" Andy said. "Time for bed. You said goodnight to your brothers and sisters. Time to go," he waved to him.

"What's the little bundle of joy? You know, Sharon?" he asked.

"It's a boy, Jack. We're going to get Rusty to bed," she nodded, and turned to follow Rusty who had run by them as they stood talking to Jack.

"Unbelievable," Jack muttered, watching the two walk down the hall.

"Dad! Stop. So, they are having a kid together. So, it's another kid. They've done a good job with Rusty so far, leave it. We're all out of the house. Yeah, it was a bit weird, but whatever. You took off, and you have less than any right to criticize them," Ricky stated. "Now, are we going to keep talking about your ex-wife, or did you want to actually talk to your own kids?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Sharon, he's a toddler. He doesn't need to wear a tie today," Andy said, slightly annoyed as Sharon tried to finish messing with Rusty. She was in "mothering" mode, but when was she not? It was adoption day for Rusty, and the trio was waiting, a bit nervously, outside of Judge Grove's chambers. Rusty was fussing with the tie, trying to pull on it to get rid of it.

"I just want him to look nice," she shrugged, looking up at Andy. "I want him to match his dad," she said with bright eyes, full of love.

Andy melted and sighed, nodding to her. She'd won, "Okay," he said. "I get it."

Sharon squeezed his arm, and she turned again to mess with Rusty, "Mama no!" Rusty whined as she started to mess with his hair. She felt Andy's arm on her shoulder, a silent plea to leave Rusty be, so she stopped.

"I'm nervous," she said as she looked to Andy.

"Hey, don't be nervous. This is a happy day," he grinned. "Rusty pulls our whole family together in one way, and this little guy," he patted her stomach, "will do so in another way."

Sharon put her hand over Andy's on her stomach, and they both grinned when they felt Drew kicking. They continued their nervous pacing outside of the judge's chambers before they noticed a commotion down the hall.

The rest of the team, Andy's team, was coming toward them. The two dropped hands and turned to them, "Did we miss it?" Julio asked, the whole team a bit out of breath.

Andy looked surprised at the group's arrival, "Guys? I thought you had a crime scene?" he asked.

"We did," Brenda said for the group. "We finished up there, and we raced over here. Hopefully, we aren't too late. Andy, you're family, and we wanted to be here for your family." Sharon's eyes misted over, as she looked to the group. Brenda addressed her too, "Captain, we will even be nice today," she said with a smile on her face. "Congratulations to your family."

"Thank you, Chief," Sharon said, with a bright smile on her face.

Andy looked around, "Where's Provenza?"

"Oh, ahh, he'll be right up. Just an issue downstairs," Julio grinned.

Andy rolled his eyes, but soon Sharon tapped him on the arm, and he looked toward her gaze. Provenza was coming down the hall with all the kids in tow.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sharon asked, now tears visibly coming down her face.

"Surprise!" Nicole said, looking to all of them. "We couldn't let you go through this without us. We told you we all had to get back to school and all, but we stayed with him overnight," she hooked her hand to Provenza. The kids had "left" the day before, Easter, after a nice weekend visit. Even Jack's interruption hadn't put too much of a damper on things. Quite frankly, Sharon figured he would pop in sooner or later, and she was in a small way, relieved he'd finally passed in and out of their lives again. Now, he knew about Andy, knew about Rusty, and he knew about the baby. With Jack's timing, he should be out of their lives for at least another year. Sadly, neither Ricky nor Emily was too concerned about their father's lack of interest in their lives. He'd spent a grand total of an hour and a half with them before telling them he needed to get going. Sharon turned back to her family, who was all surrounding Provenza.

"Yeah, we had a great sleepover with Uncle P," Ricky grinned. Provenza groaned at the mention of his name.

"Uncle P!" Ricky exclaimed and laughed happily. "Hi Uncle P! Hi Ricky!"

Soon Rusty had forgotten about his wardrobe issues and was running toward some of his favorite people. Sharon and Andy greeted their kids, going on and on about their surprise. Judge Grove was finally ready for them, and they all entered.

"My, this is probably the largest group I've had for an adoption. Sharon, well, you've been busy. It's obviously been too long," he said, as he smiled to her from his desk. "I'd heard about you getting married, but no that," he nodded to her stomach.

Sharon put her hand on it, "Yes, life has been an adventure lately. We're very happy."

"You should be," he said. "After that lousy ex of yours, I wish you well. Lieutenant, nice to see you today and not in my witness box," he nodded to Andy. Andy chuckled and returned the nod.

"Ahh, all of Major Crimes. Welcome, and I can tell you are happy for your lieutenant. Captain, might those be some of your children? Surely, they aren't all grown. Last I saw them was on the t-ball field," Judge Grove said. Sharon smiled brightly.

"Yes, Ricky, Emily, and then this is Nicole and Nathan Flynn, Andy's kids," she introduced. "Nicole and Nathan are finishing graduate school. Emily is at Arizona State, and Ricky is at Stanford." The judge smiled at all the kids.

"Quite the family, you have their Sharon and Lieutenant. I'm guessing the little guy you have there, Lieutenant, is Rusty?" the judge questioned.

"Yes, this is Rusty. Rusty, can you say hi to the judge? He's a friend of mommy's, and the police help him in court," Andy explained.

"Hi, Jug," he said, causing the whole room to laugh. Judge Grove chuckled before pulling out the paperwork. Signing the paperwork took only a matter of minutes, and from that, the team got back to work. They did have a murder to solve. The kids surprised Sharon and Andy with a brunch they'd arranged at a local restaurant, a friend of Nathan's had set it up. Once everyone had eaten, and they had taken a nice family picture, the kids all said good-by to really get back to school. Soon, Sharon, Andy, and Rusty found themselves in the car, heading to work. They'd taken the morning off, but after that, it was a regular workday.

"I can't believe that the kids surprised us like that," Sharon smiled, turning to Andy. He covered her hand with his, smiling brightly at her.

"We've created quite the family, Captain," he winked. She nodded too.

"Ohh, Mama, fire truck!" Rusty exclaimed, as they drove by a fire station. Sharon and Andy chuckled at Rusty's love of fire trucks. He wasn't as excited about police trucks, but as Nathan had pointed out to them one weekend when Rusty was playing with his fire trucks, fire trucks were cooler. They could do more and had ladders. Police cars just drove fast.

"You know, we will need to get that one," he nodded to her stomach, "to like police cars just to balance things out," he said. She smiled again, thinking of how much crazier their life would be with a new baby added to the mix.

April turned into May, and they found themselves on a college tour circuit again. This time, they had moving and graduations on their mind. Both traveled north to help Ricky move out of his freshman dorm and back to the house for the summer. Sharon was delighted to have him home, as was Rusty. Andy enjoyed the company too. Ricky had always been a big fan of Andy's and the two had plans to put up a swing set for Rusty over the summer. Nicole and Nathan ended up graduating with their master's degrees at the same time, partially because of the different programs they were studying and the internships attached to their different programs. Thankfully, those were on two different weekends, and then they spent part of another week traveling to Arizona to see Emily perform in her ballet.

"I can't believe we left Rusty home with Ricky," she said, as the two drove back toward Los Angeles. They had a great weekend alone in Arizona, able to spend some quality time together, as well as some time just with Emily. "At least everything went okay. Those two have formed quite the bond for being almost 17 years apart."

"It was good for both of them," Andy said. "Besides, it was a win-win for everyone. Ricky has put in his time going to the ballet, so watching Rusty was a gift to him. Rusty would have been bored, causing a scene, and neither of us needed that. You got a break, a much needed one from toddler meltdowns. Now, I realize you didn't get the total break you deserve because you still are carrying that one around," he grinned at her ever-growing stomach. Now, at 27 weeks, she was starting to get uncomfortable. "Emily got us all to herself all weekend. With almost six kids, we know how rare that is, for any of them. Now, we've had some time with her, with Ricky at school, granted even if Rusty was there, but let's face it, he was using Rusty as a babe magnet," he rolled his eyes. "Nicole and Nathan got their times too with graduation, so I'd say we've been pretty productive parents for the month of May. Our kids have all gotten their time in the spotlight."

She shook her head, "Yes, you're right. I'm exhausted, though, from all the events," she let out a slight laugh.

"Well, Drew, there, isn't helping with your exhaustion. He's just putting in his time before his big moment in the spotlight comes in August," Andy grinned. "Are you okay Emily isn't coming home this summer?"

Sharon gave him a sad smile, "Yes, I guess I don't have a choice, but I am okay. She's growing up, and doing this summer internship in New York is what she wants. It could turn into a job when she graduates too," she said. "I just wish I could travel and see her, but Drew, as you said," she looked to Andy, "has other ideas."

"Oh, so you didn't want to go see her the end of June? Her show starts then, and I already got tickets. Your doctor said you were still okay to travel then, but if you don't want to bother, I guess I'll sell the tickets," he grinned.

Her eyes got huge, "You got tickets? I can't' believe it. We're going to see her in New York?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I thought it would be nice. Though we'd take that toddler with us, maybe get him interested in planes and less interested in fire trucks?" he smirked. "No? Okay," he resigned.

Sharon leaned over in the car as far as she could and kissed Andy's cheek, "You are an amazing husband, Andy Flynn. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He flashed a bright grin at her, "I'm the lucky one. I finally wore you down to go out with me, and look at what came from all that?" he smiled brightly to her. "So, yes, we are going to see our girl at the end of June. You'll be 33 weeks, and the doctor said after that, no travel, but you should be fine. I checked. At work, I already put in my days, and I didn't figure you would have a problem getting a few days off too. Nice little vacation before Drew invades our lives. The older kids offered to keep Rusty, but I knew you'd worry about him. Plus, he is our son, and well, we can have a nice little family vacation while visiting Em."

Sharon leaned back in her seat, a huge smile on her face. The summer was already off to a busy start with all the college trips they'd had, and she knew with a trip to New York and Drew's arrival, it would be quite the summer to remember.


	40. Chapter 40

"You know I love you and love this trip you planned," Sharon said to Andy as they wearily stepped into their hotel elevator.

"But?" Andy said, turning his head toward Sharon, knowing that as tired as he was, it had to be worse for her.

"But, what was I thinking?" Sharon grinned. "Andy, I'm 33 weeks pregnant, old, and walking around New York City in this heat with a toddler in tow."

He pulled her into his side and kissed her head. They both looked down at Rusty, who was passed out in the stroller. Andy squeezed her shoulder, "I know, and I'm sorry. Thank you for carrying our baby. I know this is rough on you, getting worse and worse as the days go by. I really appreciate it. Think of the bright side-I won't ask you to do it again," he flashed a grin at her.

She broke from his embrace, giving him a horrified look, "There will be no other children, period. Don't even joke about it, Andy Flynn. You try that, and I'll make sure you don't see any of your current children," she stated.

He shrugged, "Ahh, the older ones are adults. They'll still see me. Plus, if that," he nodded to her stomach, "happened again, you would want me around," he grinned again.

She made a disgusted face, looking up at him, "No, you wouldn't touch me."

He shrugged again, "Maybe not, but you'd want me around to take care of the other kids," he joked. He laughed a moment, before pulling Sharon back to his side, "Come on. I was just joking. I know this has been rough, but you're handling it like a champ. Soon, he'll be here, soon, and this will all be over. We'll just settle in, our little family."

"Little? Six kids is little to you? Oh my," Sharon chuckled.

They exited the elevator onto their floor, and Andy pushed Rusty as Sharon waddled ahead. She opened their door and after they all entered, she flopped on the bed.

"I don't think I can move," she groaned. "I'm so done being pregnant. Since when it is 98 degree in New York today?" she sighed.

"Our luck it's a heat wave," Andy groaned, picking up a sleepy and sweaty Rusty and then placing him in his bed.

"Almost record breaking temps," Sharon shook her head from where she was lying on the bed. She turned on her side, "I can't lie like that. Drew is sitting on my bladder," she sighed.

Andy flopped down next to her, turned sideways looking at her. He put his hand on her stomach, "How is my boy doing this evening?"

She frowned, "Seems to be stubborn," she said. "Not that you had any doubt, but I guess that would make you his father," she smirked. He gave her a teasingly, but shocked look back. "He is insistent on kicking me to death, even after I asked him to stop. He won't listen, again, another trait he must have gotten from you."

Andy rubbed her stomach, smiling at Sharon as he felt their son kicking away. He looked to her, "You're pretty amazing, you know? Yes, I know you are older than most pregnant ladies, but I'm so proud of you. Thank you for even considering this and then going through with it. This, it's like a gift. The best thing I could have asked for, a baby that is yours and mine in its own special way. I love Rusty because we got him in a special way too, different from this. All our kids are amazing, and Sharon, this feels so good. Drew just completes our family," he smiled to her.

Sharon leaned over and kissed him, "I'm glad you are happy. I'll be happy in another couple months," she groaned, "after this alien is out of my body."

Andy pulled Sharon toward him and then maneuvered her so that her back was now up against him, and they were both looking at a sleeping Rusty, "When you feel like you've lost all control of your body and the alien is attacking," he grinned and she giggled, "remember that," he pointed to Rusty. Rusty was peacefully sleeping, one hand above his head. His blonde curls had been cut, but new ones were growing. He looked so sweet. "Remember that sight. How could you love Rusty any more than that, right? Well, Drew will do that someday too. As hard as this is on your body, and I know it is, there's the outcome. You didn't even carry Rusty, and yet, you couldn't love him more. Drew will be different and the same. Thank you," he kissed her cheek. The two snuggled in like that, falling asleep without moving anymore.

As hard as the trip was on Sharon, she was glad she had been able to see Emily. It was tough, sending her baby girl off into the world. Yes, she had her house full of boys, but Emily was her little girl, even if she was all grown up now, and Emily certainly seemed to be grown up. They had spent three days with her in New York, and she knew her way around there, as if she'd lived there her whole life. The ballet company she was doing an internship with was working out well, so well, that she was hopeful to do this every summer with the thought she would get a full-time job when she graduated.

Sharon cried some of the flight home, hormones playing a big part of it. She was also sad, and still happy. She was sad to leave her baby girl in New York, the big city, full of the unknown. She was sad because she could feel her grip on Emily slipping, little by little, losing the girl to the Big Apple. At the same time, it made her incredibly happy; Emily was chasing her dream, and she was going to catch it. Sharon had a good feeling about Emily's future career in dance. It was a hard profession to tap into, but Emily seemed to have done. She was good, too, really good. Andy had commented that to Sharon now on several occasions. Emily was an extremely talented dancer, and apparently, those in New York thought so too.

Rusty had enjoyed the trip, as much as a toddler could. He seemed to especially enjoying having his parents to himself, or almost to himself, for a few days, and the plane was a huge hit. He sat on Sharon's lap, as much as he could, and when the plane landed, he wanted Sharon to share that with him.

"Look, Mama," he grinned, pointing out the window. Sharon was in the middle seat, wedged between Rusty and Andy, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. "The ground," he pointed. "We almost on the ground," he grinned. "Airplane go up high in the sky," he said happily.

"Yes, sweet boy," she kissed his head. "The airplane did go high in the sky. Did you like seeing your sister, Emily?"

"Emmy dance!" he squealed. "Emmy jump and dance. I show Ricky when I get home," he said to her, again smiling.

"Daddy dance?" he asked Andy, looking with his bright eyes at him.

Andy chuckled, "No, buddy. Daddy doesn't dance like Emily. Mommy can dance like Emily."

Rusty's eyes got wide, looking to Sharon, "Mommy, you can dance like Emmy?"

Sharon patted her stomach, "Not right now. Baby Drew doesn't let Mommy dance. Besides, Emily is a much better dancer than I ever was. No, I don't dance anymore. I'll stick with Daddy, no dancing."

"Rusty dance like Emmy!" he grinned.

Sharon covered her mouth, as she heard Andy groan. She turned to him, "You don't want your son to be a dancer?" she teased, eyes glistening.

"If I had a vote, no. Sharon, we're going to have two little boys at home. I'd really prefer we try baseball or something like that. I mean, if they only want to dance, I'll consider it, but can we try baseball or maybe soccer?" he pleaded.

Sharon patted his face, "I was teasing, and yes, I'm happy to try other sports. As Rusty gets a big older, we'll figure out what he likes. Besides, all that dance-it was expensive and time consuming. I don't know if I can sit through it again, especially at this age."

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "everyone would think you were a grandma there and not a mom. Old age, you get tired too, so falling asleep, not wise," he teased. Sharon elbowed him, and he let out a groan before he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Drew enjoying the flight?" he asked. Sharon hummed in return, and the two turned back to Rusty who was enamored with the flight.

The next few weeks passed quickly for Andy, but were torturous for Sharon. It was now the second week of August. Sharon was 39 weeks along, and to the amazement of her doctor, she was doing well, so well, her doctor didn't feel the need to schedule an induction or anything.

"Sharon, your blood pressure looks great. Pregnancy really looks good on you," her doctor had said at her last visit. "We won't need to schedule anything. We'll just let this little guy come on his own schedule."

Sharon slumped over onto Andy, "Really? I'm glad I'm doing okay, but I was really hoping you would put me out of my misery," she groaned, as Andy ran his hand over her back to soothe her.

"Sorry, Sharon, but this always goes better if we can let baby make up his own mind. You're doing great. He's not ready to appear yet. I'd say at least another week," she explained.

"So, maybe right near her due date?" Andy asked.

The doctor nodded, "If things remain this good, probably, or even after. He'll come when he is ready."

Sharon turned to Andy and glared at him, "Of course, he's a Flynn. Stubborn, doing this his own way, why should I be surprised?"

Andy was wise not to comment. Sharon had been up and down with her emotions, and he knew this was taking a toll on her. She had gained a ton of weight, and with the added stress of a toddler at home, she was ready for this baby to arrive. She'd setup her maternity leave to start right at 39 weeks, so at least she didn't have to go into work. Andy didn't speak until they left the appointment.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. I know this is a lot, and you're ready for Drew to get her," he offered.

She sighed, "I just hate my body isn't my own. I want to sleep, eat, and not get kicked to death. All of that sounds so simple, and yet-" she trailed off. Andy nodded.

They returned home to find Ricky packing up his car to head back to school. Sharon burst into tears when they pulled into the driveway at the sight.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Ricky asked, as Andy walked over to him. Rusty had stayed home with Ricky and was "helping" him load the car. Rusty spotted Andy and climbed out of the car to greet him.

"Daddy!" Rust exclaimed, jumping up and down. Andy bent over and scooped up Rusty as he gave him a big kiss.

"Hey, Rusty, were you good for Ricky?" he asked.

"Ricky leave," Rusty pouted. "Rusty not happy. Ricky not leave."

Sharon had stopped her crying; Andy knew it was the hormones and to give her a minute. She walked up as she heard Rusty talking.

"Ahh, I know you are going to miss Ricky, Rusty," she said. "He will be back soon, all to play with you."

"Plus, Ricky said, as he put another bag in the car, "I might be leaving, but Drew will be moving in soon," he grinned to Sharon. That caused Sharon to start crying again. Ricky looked to Andy, who put his arm around Sharon.

"Ricky, it's okay. You didn't say anything. Your baby brother is doing so well, they are going to just let him be born on his own schedule, which might be a few more days," Andy explained.

"It could be another couple weeks, Andy," Sharon sighed. "Oh, I'm miserable."

With Sharon's state, Ricky's return to school had been up in the air, as far as anyone traveling with him. Both Sharon and Andy wanted to go, but they also knew it depended on how things were going with Drew. With Sharon stable, they discussed Andy driving up to move Ricky in. Normally, it would be an overnight trip with a hotel stay, but with Sharon ready to have Drew at any moment, it was agreed that Andy and Ricky would drive him up to school. Andy would help him get moved in, meet his friends who were now his roommates, and he'd drive home that night. It would be a lot of driving, and a strain on Andy, but he wasn't about to complain. It was nothing like the strain Drew had put on Sharon the last nine months. They both felt like they could spare Andy for a day; Drew wasn't on his way, yet.

That did hold to be true. Andy delivered Ricky to school. He also helped Nicole move into her new apartment, on the outskirts of LA over the next few days. Sharon and Andy joked that with their kids, when it rained, it poured, as with last spring's college tour to see all the kids. After all of that, getting Ricky moved in, Nicole moved in, Sharon and Andy were sure Drew would arrive at any moment.

He didn't.

In fact, he didn't come that week at all. Sharon was ready to scream. She went to her 40 week appointment, hopeful for anything, but she hadn't had any contractions or anything to give her hope.

"No change," her doctor said. "He's pretty happy in there," she said. "We'll talk about induction next week if you haven't had him yet."

"Oh, can't we talk about it now?" Sharon begged.

"Look, Sharon. You have had two normal deliveries, no C-section needed. I don't want to start now if I don't' have to. Let's see how things go. Your blood pressure looks great," the doctor finished.

Another week, no baby, and Sharon was disgusted she'd met anything named Flynn. Andy knew it, and he was trying his best to be supportive, but stay out of her way.

He was surprised when she showed up in the Murder Room one day. He didn't hear her coming. Her famous heels were a thing of the past. In fact, he only heard her when Julio announced her.

"Captain!" he exclaimed, causing Andy, who was going over financials, to look up from his paperwork and turn around. He smiled at the sight, and then he panicked.

"Oh," he jumped up, "is it time?" he started looking for his things, as Sharon walked to his desk. The team chuckled at his quick movements.

Sharon sighed, as she reached him, and put her hand on his, "Andy, calm down. No baby, yet. I'd be jumping for joy if he'd actually decided to be born."

"Ma'am when are you due? I thought it was soon?" Julio asked.

"I was due last week," Sharon gritted through her teeth, with visible tension now in the room.

"Oh, unhappy momma, then," Mike added. "Sorry, Captain."

"Captain, you shouldn't be surprised. Flynn always finds a way to irritate you. Now, his baby is doing that," Gabriel smirked. Sharon glared at him, causing him to sit back down and get back to work.

"Flynn, is your kid so lazy he can't even be born? Good grief, I should have known," Provenza commented. He was well aware of Sharon's state; he just chose to irritate Andy.

"No baby, everyone," she nodded. "I just came down here for lunch. Rusty has been begging to come back to preschool, as he calls it. I've kept him home with me for now, but he wanted to come see his friends. So, I just dropped him off at the daycare for a couple of hours, and I wanted to see about lunch?" she asked.

Andy nodded, as he grabbed his things, "Sure, a date with my sexy wife," he winked to the team. They all groaned, as the two left the room. The team had offered to Andy to throw a baby shower for Sharon, but she declined. She felt self-conscious enough about her age and having a baby, so they had backed off. They knew the Flynns were private, and they had decided to chip in and get them their stroller and car seat combo in lieu of a shower. They'd given it to Sharon on her last day at work. The team was liking her more and more; they just didn't want to publicly admit that.

It was finally four days later when Drew decided to wake up and join the family. Sharon had been feeling rather odd all morning, but she had an appointment and figured she would see what was going on then. Andy drove her to the appointment, dropping of Rusty at daycare along the way. She'd just been taken to her exam room, when suddenly, her water broke in the exam room. She looked to Andy, horrified, at the situation.

He shrugged, very calmly, and said, "I guess we're having a baby today."

Sharon nodded, realizing it was finally time, and replied, "I guess this appointment is a waste of time."

Within the hour, she was at the hospital, and Rusty was going to be delivered to Nicole for the night after work. Provenza had volunteered to take charge of getting Rusty to Nicole, so with their toddler's care out of the way, they could focus on delivering their son.

While the pregnancy had gone on far too long, luckily, the delivery was the opposite. Sharon was doing well, and within two hours, she was ready to deliver the baby.

With Andy at her side, they finally heard the squeal of their baby, one that was part Sharon, part Andy. They were both so excited to see the baby, they almost missed what the doctor had said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Andy asked. Sharon was completely exhausted and out of breath, yet she was confused as well. She looked to Andy, who was looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked up to both of them, a little embarrassed, "It's a girl," she smiled.

* * *

 **So, surprise! Baby Flynn is a girl...yeah, I have been planning that all along, all the talks of their house of boys, little brother for Rusty...don't forget, Sharon's sense of occasion has Baby Flynn's room all setup in...boy stuff. Oops! Sorry if you got attached to Baby Drew..I did too, even though I knew he wouldn't be Drew! Andy loved the ultrasound tech guy so much anyways...**


	41. Chapter 41

"A girl? What do you mean it's a girl?" Andy now said, totally confused and almost yelling. He wasn't mad, but completely taken by surprise. He had been supporting Sharon and when he moved to flail his arms around, he almost dropped Sharon's head. "It's supposed to be a boy!" he said, flustered, as the nurses were moving about. He was frantic, not giving anyone a chance to talk."

"Andy!" he heard, and he finally looked to his wife, his worn out, completely exhausted wife, who had to raise her voice when she had no energy left, to get him to calm down. He looked to her, and it was then, he realized he'd left her side when she needed him, and here she was, in her vulnerable state, taking control. "Andy," she said again, now in a calm, soft voice, realizing she'd gotten his attention, "go check on her," she nudged, and his eyes followed hers to the exam area on the other side of the room where the nurses were getting her cleaned up. She was crying, but not wailing. Andy snapped out of his fit, patted her hand, and moved across the room. The doctor, who had let all this transpire, finally spoke.

"Obviously, ultrasounds are not 100%. I'm sorry for the mistake, but you do indeed have a little girl," she told them both. Andy was now silent, standing behind the nurses, watching everything. Sharon was looking toward them, waiting for him to say anything.

Sharon's gaze finally met with that of her doctor, "I think we are just shell shocked," she shook her head. "All the planning, all the decorating, a name, our kids, we were all ready for a little boy," she sighed.

"I know, and again, I'm sorry, but it is looking like your little girl is very healthy," she said now as she moved back toward Sharon.

Sharon nodded, and Andy turned toward her, smiling at Sharon. She smiled back at him, and the nurse tapped Andy's arm, so he turned back toward the now wailing baby. Suddenly, the baby was plopped in Andy's arms, and he gingerly carried her back over to Sharon.

"Well, I'd like to introduce myself," he said to Sharon. "I'm the idiot who lost it when his daughter was born, freaking out because well, life gave us something unexpected," he grinned, "but, now that I've seen her, I'm not sending her back, and well, regardless of what you think, she's here to stay," he smiled brightly at Sharon, a twinkle in his eyes. "So, would you like to meet your daughter?" he grinned, noting that Sharon's eyes gave away every ounce of emotions she was currently harboring. Sharon nodded because she was without words and put out her arms. Andy delicately placed the baby in hers, and then he settled in next to her on the side of the bed. Andy continued, "Alright Beautiful One, meet your mom. She's pretty great, and she's the only other person I have given the name Beautiful," he said, kissing the baby, as Sharon looked her over. He kissed the side of Sharon's head too, as he squeezed her shoulder.

"She is so beautiful," Sharon said, tears in her eyes. "She looks like Ricky did, and I see some of Nicole," she added. He looked at the baby, nodding in agreement.

"You two have a name?" the one nurse asked. A few nurses had been in and out of the room, this one obviously had missed Andy's rant regarding their surprise.

Andy was about to speak, but Sharon put her one free hand on his, looking to the nurse, "We did, but we were also expecting a boy," she shrugged her shoulders. The nurse quickly realized the issue.

"Oh, well, that's got to be a shock. Well, you have plenty of time to figure out her name. Congratulations," she nodded to them.

Andy and Sharon both focused on the little squirmy being who had finally settled down and was no longer crying. Andy ran his hand along her little blanket, rubbing his hand on her cheek. He looked to Sharon, "The nurse is right. She will need a name. We've given her an identity crisis already, calling her a boy and Drew all this time. I really like the name Drew, but I am not sure I love it for girl. She doesn't look like a Drew," he added.

Sharon pursed her lips and looked down at the baby, who now had her eyes closed. Sharon thought a moment, "No, I would agree with you. Drew doesn't fit for her. It seems odd after thinking it was a boy for so long to use that same name, even as much as I like it."

"Well," Andy said as he continued to rub his thumb over the baby's cheek, "Long ago, we talked about using family names. We both disliked our own moms' names, but we said maybes to our grandmothers' names."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, that's true. I also remember pointing out at one time that it would be sweet if we had a girl to have another "E" name. We have two of the other letters-Nicole and Nathan, Ricky and Rusty, and Emily's left hanging," she smiled. You realize we've now evened out the girls and boys in the family, so maybe we need to balance out the names?"

Andy grinned, "You have the strangest logic," he said, "but, that's why I love you. Well, we didn't plan the name thing. Combined family and then Rusty came along to coordinate with Ricky. What did you have in mind?"

"Your grandmother was Eleanor. I think that's too formal. It's pretty, but," she looked down at the baby, "she's not an Eleanor. Now, what about Ellie? I've tried the naming the kids and then going with a nickname-Ricky and even Rusty are proof of that. What about just naming her Ellie? It's sweet, but do you think it's too close to Emily?"

Andy looked down at the now, sleeping baby. He smiled back at Sharon, "I like Ellie. Sweet, but strong. Are you sure you'd be okay with naming her that? It's like using my family name first," he said. "You liked Grace too, your grandmother's name."

She nodded, "I do like Grace. Ellie Grace Flynn would work, don't you think?"

Andy grinned, as he looked at the baby, "Ellie Flynn, sounds like a spitfire, but knowing both of us, she will be. Yes, I like it. Nicole, Nathan, Emily, Ricky, Rusty, and Ellie-sounds like we have a full family," he kissed her head again.

"Here," Sharon offered Ellie to him, "go ahead and hold her. I'm a little worn out," she smiled softly.

"I can't believe I haven't told you how amazing you were," he smiled to her. "You did great. Thank you, Sharon, for this, for our daughter. She's going to have the best of you and me."

Sharon chuckled, as she closed her eyes to relax, "Or the worst of you and me. She could be a total monster," she grinned, even with her eyes closed. "We're old, so yes, that's what we will get-the monster child."

Andy kissed Ellie's head, brushing the very soft layer of brown hair, "Well, she'll be the most beautiful monster then. She's gorgeous, Sharon. I'm so happy," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Me too, Andy," Sharon smiled, as she tried to rest.

Sharon opened her eyes, but this time, she wasn't in her hospital room. Instead, she was on her couch at home, and she'd dozed off. As she opened her eyes, she was met with a baby swing rocking away, across the room, sweet Ellie, snoozing away. She and Ellie had been home a week now and were both settling in. Both Sharon and Andy were discovering that life with a newborn was one of those things you didn't mind forgetting-sleep deprivation, crying, diapers, feedings, all of it-they were worn out, but they were happy. Sharon was enjoying the quiet house for the moment now while Ellie slept. Andy had taken Rusty with him to run a few errands. He was off through the weekend, and then he was going back to work, leaving Sharon at home with Rusty and Ellie for a few weeks. They'd talked about Rusty, and the plan was to let him go to daycare twice a week, for now, giving Sharon a small break from two kids, but also allowing Rusty to keep up his routine and see his friends. They'd reevaluate as things went along, but right now, they were happy to be home, the four of them, as they figured out this new normal in their home.

Their grown children, like everyone else, were a bit shocked to realize they were getting a baby sister instead of a baby brother, but the shock quickly turned to delight. By the time Sharon and Ellie were discharged and returned home, there were boxes upon boxes of now girl things at their door. It was a shame that she wasn't going to be able to use any of Rusty's things for Ellie, but they were thrilled with their daughter. Rusty, on the other hand, had an interesting reaction. Sharon smiled, remembering the first time he met Ellie. Nicole had brought him to the hospital.

"Mama, where Baby Drew?" he asked, pointing to her stomach. Last Rusty had seen her, her stomach had been much larger, and she's told him Baby Drew would be here soon to play with him.

Sharon's gaze met that of Andy and Nicole, both of whom where there in the room. Nicole had quickly snatched up Ellie and was sitting in the chair next to Sharon's bed to hold her. Sharon bit her lip, and she looked down to her sweet little boy, "Rusty, there's no Baby Drew. God gave us Baby Ellie instead," she smiled brightly. "Look, see that Nikki is holding the baby? That's Ellie. She's your sister too, just like Nikki and Emmy."

Rusty was sitting on the bed, curled up next to Sharon. Andy was sitting behind him, hand on his back, partially to make sure he didn't fall off the bed. Andy pointed to Ellie too, making sure Rusty followed the movement.

"Rusty, want to go see Ellie? Nikki will let you see her," he offered. "We got a girl baby."

Rusty made a face at Sharon and turned to Andy with a pout, "Rusty want boy baby. Where's Baby Drew? No girl baby."

Sharon covered her face with her hand, a groan coming out louder than intended. Andy sighed, as he looked up too. Nicole spoke up, "Rusty, come here. Daddy will help you down. Come and see Ellie. I think you'll like her. Girl babies are fun too. I bet she'll still play with your fire trucks with you. I like fire trucks, so you can teach Ellie all about them."

Rusty perked up, "Baby Ellie like trucks?"

Sharon grinned, "Rusty, we can even put her in fire truck pajamas. I know we have those, and I bet she'll love wearing them."

Rusty looked up to Andy and he help up his arms, waiting to be picked up. Andy scooped him up, and the two moved over so he could see Ellie. He made a face to Andy, "Ellie smell yucky," and that was his first impression of his new sister.

Now, as Sharon woke up from her catnap, she smiled at the sleeping baby. She was a beautiful little girl, and while Sharon and Andy were both exhausted, they had to admit that Ellie was a good baby. She was sleeping well, even for a newborn, and she was eating like clockwork. They only hoped it would continue. A nice, calm, easy baby wasn't what they were expecting, but it would be very much welcomed.

She didn't sit in silence for long. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and then the thud of small feet running toward her.

"Mama!" she heard, as Rusty flung himself at her. Suddenly, she had a mop of blonde curls on her lap.

"Hi, my sweet boy," she ruffled his hair, as she pulled him into her lap. "Did you have a good time with Daddy?" She heard Andy walking up behind her as she started talking to Rusty. They had all decided they weren't going to whisper around Ellie. Their house was loud and chaotic, and they just hoped she'd get used to it. The idea seemed to be working. Rusty running around and yelling hadn't been an issue for her yet as she slept.

"We went to store, got ice cream, and saw the doctor," he grinned. Sharon paused, turning slightly to look up at Andy.

"Doctor? Andy, you took him to the doctor? What's wrong?" she asked.

Andy leaned down and kissed her head, before he moved around to sit with them on the couch. Before doing so, he leaned over to peak in on Ellie, rubbing his hand on her foot, before sitting down, "Well, nothing. It wasn't the doctor," he clarified. Sharon glared at him; something was off, and Andy continued after noting the glare, "So, remember Tim, our favorite ultrasound tech?" he asked, sitting down, pulling Sharon's legs onto his lap. Rusty was curled into her side, tired from his outing.

Sharon continued to glare at him, "Yes? Andy, what did you do?" she sighed, shaking her head.

He raised his arms in defense, "I didn't do anything? Yes, I was irritated with the guy, as you heard from my rant when we finally got Ellie home and saw that her boy room needed a complete remodel before she'd ever lived in it, I admit, I was irritated," he rolled his eyes. Sharon shook her head, and Andy continued, "No, you'll actually owe me an apology. The infamous Tim, the ultrasound tech, called me. He asked me to stop by your office, so Rusty and I did. The office felt bad after your doctor explained everything, and even though it was an honest mistake, they chipped and got us this gift card with a card," he said handing both to her. "Now, it won't make up for all the things we bought, you took tags off and washed, but still," he said, "nice gesture."

"Oh, that was very nice," Sharon smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I was worried I was going to get a call as the head of IA that one of my detectives, from a certain department, had gotten into a scuffle," she grinned. "Even on maternity leave, I could see that happening."

"No, I was a good boy, right Rusty?" he grinned.

Rusty looked up, "Daddy and Rusty get ice cream!" he exclaimed again.

"I'm glad you behaved," Sharon told Andy. "I had no doubts about Rusty. Your daughter has been an angel."

He cocked an eye at her, "You sure she's my daughter, then?" and grinned.

She shrugged, "You're the only guy sticking around," she teased. "We'll let the team be the judge-I'm stopping by with her for your team to see her in a few days, once you are back at work. They called and are begging to see her. The balloons, flowers, wardrobe of GIRL clothing, and food seem to indicate they are happy for you, for us," she smiled brightly.

Andy shook his head, "My team, calling the head of FID, wanting her to bring her kid for a social visit-yes, life is strange," he grinned. "It's also pretty amazing-you me, getting together because our kids tried dating, married, adopting Rusty because he was dropped in our lap at a crime scene, having Ellie when we are closer to retirement-yes, an amazing life."

THE END!

* * *

 **So, that's it. Thanks for reading. No idea what I'll dive into next.**


End file.
